Taking a Chance
by Kuroibi
Summary: AU Will Sess let the chance of a life time with the one he's always wanted slip through his fingers a second time? (Sess/Kag) r/r
1. Is Ignorance Bliss?

AN: I know what you're all thinking 'another highschool fic.' But yeah another one, but unlike the whole Kagome likes Sesshoumaru and waits for him to notice her, I thought it'd be more interesting the other way around. This is actually a response to a challenge by Soudesuka Shurikens off of Single Spark so you know it's going to be a Sess/Kag fic. Also it's not for Kikyou and Inuyasha lovers and in this fic Inu and Sess have the same mother. Enjoy!  
  
CH: 1 Is Ignorance Bliss?  
  
He sighed as he walked down the steps of the high school and to the parking lot. The first day of a new year of school had finally finished and he was finally a senior. By next year he would be graduating and leaving the school and all the people he knew behind. 'I'll be leaving her behind.'  
  
With that thought his mood turned a bit depressed. How long had it been? He had known her since they were in grade school. He at times wondered if he had loved her back then, but had been too young to know it. He couldn't remember ever not loving her. In his mind he pictured a bright smile that could melt even his cold heart and the warmest blue eyes.  
  
Thinking of her always made him depressed because he would also thinking about how big a fool he had been for not making his move when he had the chance. He had wanted to ask her out, but had always thought she would reject him and say she only thought of him like an older brother. Then a few months ago he had known he had missed his chance and now she was with someone and worse of all she was with his brother.  
  
He finally pulled himself out of his self loathing and almost groaned when he saw who was leaning against his car.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru..." The girl leaning against his car said in a lustful voice.  
  
"Go away Kikyou." Sesshoumaru said and stood in front of her just staring down at her with his cold golden gaze. He would have just gotten into his car and driven away like he normally did when she followed him, but now it seemed she had gotten smarter and was leaning against his door.  
  
"Aww...but Sesshie I wanted to give you the pleasure of taking me home and maybe to dinner." Kikyou said and batted her eyes at him. Sesshoumaru kept his impassive look on although inside he was screaming at himself to toss her away from his car, he hated when people called him Sesshie.  
  
He closed off his mind to her as she began to talk incessantly. His gaze settled on the figure that he had been thinking about earlier as she walked through the parking lot. He felt a pain in his heart as she kissed the one she was walking with as they parted ways. She turned and looked at him and smiled and waved. He couldn't help, but wave back.  
  
Kikyou saw Sesshoumaru wave at someone behind her and turned around and saw red. 'That bitch!' She turned back to Sesshoumaru. "I can't believe you're ignoring me for her." Kikyou huffed and walked away. 'Her cousin would pay.'  
  
Kagome saw Sesshoumaru speaking with her cousin, Kikyou. He didn't really seem very interested in whatever she was saying. She turned and kissed her boyfriend Inuyasha goodbye. When she turned back Sesshoumaru was looking at her so she smiled and waved at him. She saw Kikyou seemed to get pretty mad when he waved back and watched her stomp away.  
  
Kagome wondered what had happened to all of them. She and Kikyou had used to be really close relatives, but when her uncle died and her aunty remarried to someone of a higher class her cousin started to change. It was almost as if she wasn't the same person anymore. She had also used to spend a lot of time with Sesshoumaru, but she figured that being that he was a year older he didn't want to hang out with people younger than him, but he still seemed nice to her.  
  
She knew something had happened between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha though that split them apart. She had asked Inuyasha before, but whenever the subject of his brother came up Inuyasha would get defensive and angry. Kagome put on a smile though and walked over to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I wonder why Kikyou left in such a hurry." Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru just shrugged. "Why aren't you with Inuyasha?" He knew that Inuyasha usually drove her home now.  
  
"I told him I had to do something." Kagome answered. She was usually not one to lie, but lately Inuyasha had been getting a little too "affectionate." More than she was really ready for.  
  
"You lied to him?" Sesshoumaru stated more than questioned. He wondered why she would ever lie to him, she wasn't the type. He silently hoped that she was getting tired of him.  
  
Kagome just shrugged not really wanting to talk about something like that. "Umm...can you give me a ride home? That is if you're not too busy." Kagome asked hopefully.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded. Kagome smiled and ran to the passenger door and the two of them got into the car. "I wish I could get a car." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru started the engine and began to pull out of the lot.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome was one of the poorest students at their school considering most of her families money went to her and her brother's schooling and her mother's medical bills since she was often sick. It was amazing that they could even pay to send her to Midoriko's private school since it was very expensive.  
  
"So how have you been? I haven't gotten much of a chance to talk to you lately." Kagome tried to make conversation. She felt sad that Sesshoumaru seemed so withdrawn now. She remembered the energetic boy who would always play with her.  
  
"I've been fine and you?" Sesshoumaru asked. He wanted nothing more than to talk to her all day, but he had been distant for such a long time that he almost forgot how to hold a good conversation.  
  
"Okay I guess." Kagome answered. "Mom's in the hospital again." Sesshoumaru could sense the sadness I her voice and wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but that would be a little difficult to do while driving.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine." Kagome smiled when she heard his words.  
  
"So a big senior now, huh? Do you know where you want to go for college?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "I'm going to Tokyo University." He said with a hint of conviction in his voice.  
  
"Wow, that's a hard school." Kagome stated. "I think I might want to study abroad, like in the United States." Sesshoumaru felt a little pang in his chest from her words. He had always figured since Tokyo University wasn't that far away he could still stop by and see her once in a while, but that wouldn't work if she went to America.  
  
"Why don't you try for Tokyo University?" He asked.  
  
"Like I could get into a school like that." Kagome said though both she and Sesshoumaru knew she was smart enough to get in. "Besides, I'm only a junior so I have more time to think about it." Kagome silently wondered if she'd really even have money for college.  
  
They talked the rest of the way till Sesshoumaru pulled into the drive way at the bottom of a giant staircase. "I still can't believe you go up all those stairs everyday." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"The price you pay for living at a shrine. Thanks for the ride." Kagome said and then added her final thought. "If you're not doing anything you can stay for dinner, though I'm sure your cooks are a lot better than me."  
  
Sesshoumaru was shocked by the invitation though he knew it was nothing more than a friendly thing for Kagome. He gave a small nod and turned off the engine. Kagome smiled and they both walked over to the stairs. "Race ya!" Kagome yelled and began bounding up the stairs.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help, but chuckle a bit at the way she acted. He started to run up the stairs after her and because of his longer legs caught up to her pretty fast. He beat her to the top, but was breathing a little hard. He hadn't been up those stairs in a long time. "Hn, no fair. Your legs are longer." Kagome pouted as she made it to the top not breathing hard at all. Sesshoumaru just smirked and followed her to her house.  
  
"Kagome!" Souta came bounding out of the house to meet his sister. He stopped when he saw Sesshoumaru. He remembered Sesshoumaru a bit, but hadn't seen him in a long time. "You got really tall." Souta said as he looked up at Sesshoumaru. Kagome giggled.  
  
"Come on I gotta start dinner." Kagome said and walked into the house stopping to take off her shoes.  
  
"Aww...can't we go out." Souta whined and Kagome gave him a half-hearted glare. "I hope you have a strong stomach." Souta said to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I heard that." Kagome called from the house.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed Souta in. Souta ran off to go play games and Sesshoumaru went into the kitchen where Kagome was working on getting a meal ready. He sat down at the table and watched her in amusement as she rushed around the room. Kagome put a bowl of sliced fruit on the table and smiled at him before she went back to the fridge.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his breath catch when he saw her smile and wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and kiss her breathless. He was finding teenage hormones were a very powerful thing. He held back a groan when she bent over while looking in the fridge. He again berated himself for being so stupid and letting her slip through his fingers.  
  
"Do you cook often?" Sesshoumaru asked trying to keep his mind out of the gutter.  
  
"Lately, almost every night. Not enough money to go out and mother's been at the hospital a lot." Kagome answered.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt bad for making her remember her problems. "So why did Kikyou get all mad earlier?" Kagome asked. She had been wondering that almost their entire ride back. Sesshoumaru seemed so nice to her although she had to admit he was a bit cold when others were around, but Kikyou had been in their group when they were younger and she didn't understand why she was so touchy nowadays.  
  
"She was trying to get me to take her out to dinner." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"What's so wrong with that?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. 'Kagome, sometimes you're just too innocent.' He thought, though that was one of the reasons why he loved her. She was always so pure and honest. "I don't think she just meant it as a chance to catch up." He answered.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment over what he had said. "Oh." She smiled. Sesshoumaru always was the most sought after guy in school. "I thought you'd be used to things like that by now." Kagome teased.  
  
Sesshoumaru almost groaned at the thought of how many times he was asked out today alone. He knew the numbers wouldn't decrease as the days went on, it would be exactly like all the other years. He knew, however, that he would probably never find anyone that made him feel the same way Kagome did.  
  
Kagome turned the stove off and put the fish onto separate plates. "Well, dinner's ready." Kagome set the three places on the table and set a plate in front of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Shouldn't you call your brother?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Nope, watch this. 3...2...1..."  
  
"Yes, dinner's ready." Souta came running into the room and sat down. Kagome laughed when Sesshoumaru gave her an odd look. They were barely half way though their meal when Souta was already done and ran back to his room.  
  
"I can help with the dishes." Sesshoumaru offered when they had finished and Kagome was collecting everything off the table.  
  
"You sure you know how to?" Kagome teased knowing that Sesshoumaru had a group of servants at his beckon call.  
  
"Only one way to find out." He smirked.  
  
When everything was done, Kagome walked Sesshoumaru to the front door. "It was great getting to talk to you again. I know you probably don't want a lowly junior hanging out with you at school."  
  
"I wouldn't mind." Sesshoumaru said. 'In fact I'd like nothing more than to spend every moment with you.' He added in his mind.  
  
"Hontou?" Kagome asked and her smile grew when he nodded. "This is so great. We can be the best of friends again." Sesshoumaru almost winced when she added the friend's part. "Well, I should get to my homework. Can you believe they give homework on the first day of school?" Kagome complained.  
  
"Aa, I have some too." Sesshoumaru smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Hai, I'll see you tomorrow. And can you not tell Inuyasha that I didn't actually have something to do today? You know like keep it our little secret." Kagome asked hopefully.  
  
"Mochiron." Sesshoumaru said and smiled. Kagome smiled back and waved as he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha paced about his room. 'What is so wrong with Kagome?!' He screamed in his mind. All he wanted was to bring their relationship to the next level, but she always pushed him away and now it seemed like she was avoiding him.  
  
He had seen her talking to his brother before he left and wondered if something was going on between the two of them. He couldn't imagine what anyone would see in his brother though.  
  
That was it. He would give her an ultimatum. Either she proved she loved him and slept with him or they would be over. 'Why couldn't she have been more like Kikyou?' Inuyasha had heard that Kikyou and her friends were the easiest things in the school. Perhaps he'd have to pay her a visit. 'She looks a lot like Kagome.' Inuyasha tried to justify his unfaithful thoughts.  
  
Inuyasha heard a car pull in and went out the door. He made it to the front door, just as Sesshoumaru was walking in. "Where've you been?" He asked.  
  
"That is none of your business, brother." Sesshoumaru answered. Personally, he would have liked nothing more than to say that he had been with Kagome and that she had cooked him dinner, but he wasn't about to break his promise to her.  
  
"Yeah well, what were you talking to Kagome about earlier?"  
  
"Again that is none of your business."  
  
"She's my girlfriend, in case you forgot. Of course, it's my business." Inuyasha demanded.  
  
'She may be your girlfriend, but she deserves a lot more.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He didn't answer Inuyasha and instead just walked pass him going to his room to start his homework.  
  
'What the hell?!' Inuyasha thought. 'Kagome's mine. Mine! I'm not going to let some stupid jerk like Sesshoumaru take her.' Inuyasha knew Kagome cared about him and he was certain that if he gave her the ultimatum that she would give him what he wanted. Inuyasha walked back to the room with a smirk on his face. 'It doesn't matter what Sesshoumaru was talking to her about. She's mine and soon I'll have all of her.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'That bitch!' Kikyou knocked more things onto the floor as she threw a tantrum in her room. She braced herself against her dresser, panting. She looked up into the mirror and dull brown eyes stared back. 'I don't understand it! We look almost alike except I'm undoubtedly more beautiful and I'm incredibly wealthy. I'm above her. She's even dating, Inuyasha who I had turned down before. She's taking in my leftovers and still she's the one who's getting the A's while I have to bribe the teachers with money or sex and she's the one who gets the attention of Sesshoumaru.'  
  
Kikyou calmed herself and stood brushing off her wrinkled clothing. 'Well, I'll show her. Inuyasha wanted me before her and considering how much better I am than her, he'll undoubtedly still want me.' Kikyou thought to herself and smirked.  
  
'Kagome's going to pay. I'll make her pay.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome yawned after finishing her homework. 'Yes finally done.' She got up and began to change for bed. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and pulled herself into bed. She was completely unaware of the thoughts going through everyone's minds that night and was just happy that she had reacquainted herself with an old friend.  
  
She looked at the picture next to her bed. It was a photo of her and her friends when they were only about seven. She stood in a light blue dress smiling at the camera. Inuyasha was sitting on the grass on her left and Kikyou was standing behind him. Sesshoumaru stood a little to her right and behind her, already a head taller than her. They were all smiling.  
  
Kagome ran her finger over Inuyasha's seven year old image. 'Why is he acting so forceful lately? Is there something wrong with wanting to wait for the right moment?' Kagome silently thought of what her new friend Sango had told her just a few weeks ago, that when she was with the right person she wouldn't want to wait and she would be practically all over them. At the time Kagome had just laughed and then teased her about how Miroku must know she was the one since he groped her the most. But now she really wondered.  
  
'Do I want to wait because I don't think Inuyasha is really the right one?' Kagome sighed and mentally shook her head. 'That's crazy. I had been ecstatic when he had asked me out. I just want it to be special.' Kagome tried to convince herself.  
  
She then ran her fingers lightly over Sesshoumaru's younger image. He was smiling like the rest of them, like he had been that night at dinner. She wondered why he never smiled like that at school anymore. He had been so friendly before. 'Before their mother died.' Kagome thought to herself. She hoped that if something went wrong with her mother she still acted the same way. 'Best not to think about things like that Kagome.' She scolded herself.  
  
'What happened to all of us?' Kagome wondered as she looked at the photo one last time before putting it down and turning off the lamp to get some much needed sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay, another fic. Don't worry I'm still working on my other fics. Hope you all enjoyed and please review!!!  
  
~*Shichan 


	2. Sleepover

AN: Wow, I didn't expect to get so many reviews for one chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and keep all the reviews coming, I love them. I had to break it into two chapters because it was getting too long, but don't worry, no cliffhanger.  
  
CH: 2 Sleepover  
  
"I'm telling you Kagome, just say no. If you're not ready just tell him." Sango said as she and Kagome stood at their lockers before class.  
  
"I know, I really want to. It's just that every time it's on the tip of my tongue, but I just can't say it. I've just been kind of avoiding being alone with him." Kagome said.  
  
"You can't avoid him forever." Sango pointed out.  
  
"Yeah I know." Kagome then decided to change the topic. "So can you stay over tonight?" She had already told Sango that her mother was still in the hospital and that her little brother was sleeping over a friend's house since it was a Friday. Their school seemed to like starting the school year at the end of the week to give people a bit of schooling and then a break, just to get them back into the swing of things.  
  
"You know I'd love to, but my dad just got back from his business trip and that means a family dinner that I can't miss. Gomen, Kagome-chan."  
  
"It's okay." Kagome said, but her mood seemed to drop. "I'd ask Inuyasha, but I'm afraid he'd try to jump me or something if we were alone."  
  
Sango frowned at the thought of Kagome being alone for the day. She knew her friend didn't like being home by herself. "Why not ask Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked considering Kagome had also told her about having dinner with him last night.  
  
"I can't do that." Kagome blurted out, shocked that Sango would suggest it.  
  
"Why not? You said he was a childhood friend and that you guys still get along. I'm sure he'd keep you company." Sango pointed out. 'And if he somehow convinces you to drop the obsessive baka of a boyfriend you have now then all the better.' Sango added to herself. "Just ask him. What could it hurt?"  
  
Kagome sighed and thought about it. 'I guess it could be like one of the sleepovers we all used to have when we were younger.' "I guess I could." Kagome finally said. She jumped a little when an arm went around her waist. She turned to see Inuyasha who kissed her before she could even think.  
  
Sango looked at the scene in dismay. She knew that Kagome could do so much better. "Aa, my dear Sango, why can't we be like that?" Sango felt a hand reach down and grab her rear. She quickly turned and slapped the offending person.  
  
"I can't believe you Miroku!" Sango said and slammed her locker. She grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her away from Inuyasha and stomped off without so much as a goodbye to either boy. Kagome turned and gave a small apologetic smile to Inuyasha seeing as though Miroku was unconscious on the ground so he couldn't see it.  
  
"I still think he likes you." Kagome told Sango as they walked into their first period. Sango glared at Kagome, but Kagome could see the small blush rising in her cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kuso, Miroku. I was just about to ask Kagome to spend the night at my place." Inuyasha said when Miroku finally pulled himself off the ground.  
  
"My my Inuyasha I do think you're in a bit of a rush." Miroku said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh please, you haven't even dated Sango and you're already touching her. I've dated Kagome for a few months now and she hasn't let me do anything, but kiss her." Inuyasha said sounding thoroughly disappointed.  
  
"Perhaps she's just not ready Inuyasha. Have you ever taken into consideration how she feels about this?" Miroku asked seriously.  
  
"It's not a big deal. She wants our relationship to be so special, but she won't let me move it to the next obvious level. I mean she would if she loved me right?" Inuyasha leaned against the lockers next to him and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say Inuyasha." Miroku said sounding unconvinced. Miroku silently hoped Kagome would be able to knock some sense into Inuyasha. He knew he was a lecher, but he would never force himself on a girl as he was afraid Inuyasha would.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru walked down the hall having another boring day. He had already been asked out too many times to count and mostly by the same girls he had rejected the day before. He almost had to hit himself when he had thought about accepting a girl's invitation just because she bared a slight resemblance to Kagome. 'I need help.' He thought to himself as he once again found his mind filled with thoughts of Kagome.  
  
Now he got to go to the one class where he would actually get to see her. They had a music class together. Sesshoumaru's mother had insisted he learn to play some sort of instrument and after having numerous private lessons he became quite proficient at the violin. He was probably too good for the high school class, but he knew Kagome was in it since she liked learning to play the flute.  
  
He walked into the room and quickly scanned it seeing that she wasn't there yet. He took a seat and began to set up his music sheets.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru, I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie this weekend?" Sesshoumaru looked up to see a girl with short wavy black hair who was in his grade. He shook his head and went back to what he had been doing. The girl looked shocked at his rejection and quickly spun around and walked away.  
  
"Man, Sesshoumaru that was the most popular girl in our grade that you just turned down." Sesshoumaru heard another boy in his grade, Hiten say.  
  
"Yeah, you're too picky. You'll never find the girl of your dreams with such high standards." Hiten's little brother Manten said, though with Manten's looks it was no wonder he had such low standards.  
  
Sesshoumaru barely registered their words. 'I did find the girl of my dreams, she just happens to be taken.' Sesshoumaru thought just as said girl walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru." Kagome greeted him and took the empty seat next to him which he had hoped she would.  
  
"Hello Kagome." Sesshoumaru responded and actually shocked a bunch of girls into pure jealousy seeing as though he hadn't told her to go away.  
  
"I have something I wanted to ask you, so can we talk at lunch?" Kagome whispered to him as the teacher finally entered the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and a million possibilities of what she could want to ask him ran through his mind. 'What could she possibly want? Probably another ride home.' He told himself trying to keep from hoping too much. He kept reminding himself that she was still with Inuyasha.  
  
The rest of class was rather uneventful as they had to pay attention to playing, but since Sesshoumaru had already memorized the piece he was able to keep taking glances at Kagome throughout the class. Kagome was practicing her best because they had a recital already in two weeks.  
  
'Finally lunch.' Kagome thought as she put her flute back in the case. She stood up and was slightly startled to see Sesshoumaru standing in front of her.  
  
"You said you wanted to talk." Sesshoumaru said reading her confused expression.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well...ummm...do you remember how I don't like being at home by myself?" Kagome asked as they walked out of class. Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome continued. "Well, my mother is in the hospital and Souta is staying over his friend's house. Sango can't stay over since she has a family thing and well, I don't really want to be alone with Inuyasha..."  
  
"Why not?" Sesshoumaru cut her off. He hadn't actually meant to ask, but had just accidentally blurted out the question. He just couldn't figure why she wouldn't want to be alone with her boyfriend, although the idea was greatly distasteful to him.  
  
"Do you promise not to tell?" Kagome asked. 'I can't believe I'm gonna tell him what's been going on.' Sesshoumaru just nodded. "Lately, he's been just trying to be, I don't know, too affectionate, if you know what I mean. And I just don't think I'm ready for something like that." Kagome admitted.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know what he was feeling at that point. He was thoroughly angry at Inuyasha for being that way with Kagome, but also wondered if he would be the same way if he was with her. He was also slightly relieved that Kagome didn't want to do those things with his brother. The knowledge of which putting to rest many of the painful thoughts he had imagined about their relationship.  
  
"So what was it you wanted to ask?" Sesshoumaru tried to get them back on topic.  
  
"Well, Sango suggested that I should ask you to keep me company." Kagome finally said shocking Sesshoumaru. He didn't say anything and Kagome got a bit apprehensive. "You don't have to. I mean I know you probably have much better things to do."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Nani?" Kagome asked making sure she had heard right.  
  
"I said sure. I'll spend the night." Sesshoumaru said not believing he had actually accepted her invitation either. He wondered what had gotten into him until he saw Kagome's wonderful smile and remembered exactly why he was doing this.  
  
"Great, it can be just like a sleepover." Kagome said happily. Sesshoumaru had to work hard to suppress the smile that wanted to show because of her enthusiasm. People in the halls watching them walk by were shocked enough that someone was actually having a conversation with Sesshoumaru. Seeing him smile might give someone a heart attack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha waited till he finally saw Kagome enter the cafeteria and then was fully pissed off when he saw that she was talking to Sesshoumaru. He watched as they parted ways though he still didn't like the fact that they seemed so close.  
  
"What was that all about?!" Inuyasha demanded to know as soon as Kagome sat down.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked very confused. She had just sat down and already he was angry about something. She silently hoped that it wasn't about her ditching him yesterday.  
  
"I'm talking about you being all friendly with Sesshoumaru a few seconds ago."  
  
"We're friends Inuyasha. We've all been friends since we were kids, you know that." Kagome pointed out and started eating her sandwich.  
  
Inuyasha was about to go off at her, but just then Sango and Miroku came in and sat next to them. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked seeing Inuyasha was clearly upset.  
  
"Nothing." Inuyasha said defensively.  
  
"Inuyasha's upset because I was talking to Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.  
  
"And he actually talked back?" Miroku asked a little surprised that Sesshoumaru would be talking to anyone.  
  
"I don't see what's so wrong with that." Sango said.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Inuyasha repeated. "He's a complete and total insensitive jerk and you shouldn't be talking to him." He said to Kagome.  
  
"Well, excuse me for having friends." Kagome said. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'll see you guys later." She got up and walked away after grabbing her bag.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha went after her.  
  
"Those two have problems." Miroku stated.  
  
"You're telling me. I think Kagome deserves someone better." Sango said.  
  
"I don't know. I think Inuyasha is a decent guy after you get rid of the whole possessiveness and self delusion." Miroku said.  
  
"You know that you just pretty much described about 80% of his personality right?" Sango pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but I figure that other 20% has to be worth something." Miroku answered with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome wait up." Inuyasha yelled at her and Kagome stopped and turned around.  
  
"What, Inuyasha? Have some more people you want to tell me not to be friends with?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry okay. I just don't like you with other guys. You and Sesshoumaru are just friends right?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Of course. You know I would never cheat on you." Kagome said sounding slightly hurt that he could even think of such a thing.  
  
"Yeah I know." Inuyasha said feeling kind of guilty for accusing her. "Look how about I take you out to dinner tonight and then we can go someplace."  
  
Kagome knew what Inuyasha was thinking when he said someplace. "I can't tonight. I have to watch Souta." Kagome lied. She felt really guilty for doing it, but she had to.  
  
"He's old enough to watch himself, Kagome. Just come out with me tonight." Inuyasha said a bit angry at being rejected yet again. He took a step forward and held her arm.  
  
"I can't Inuyasha." Kagome said looking desperate for some sort of distraction.  
  
"Look Kagome I -" Inuyasha was cut off as the fire alarm started going off. People began to rush out of classes and Kagome followed them silently thanking whoever had pulled that alarm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had seen Kagome leave looking upset and Inuyasha chase after her, so he decided to follow. He heard Kagome's sarcastic question to Inuyasha as she finally turned around to face him and knew that the argument must have been over her talking to him earlier. He felt guilty for putting her into such a position. But the guilt was nothing compared to the pain he felt when he heard Kagome say they were just friends. He knew they were and that she thought of him as a really good friend, but hearing it from her still hurt.  
  
He continued to listen as Kagome lied to Inuyasha in order to get out of going out with him. Sesshoumaru was angered when he heard Inuyasha trying to make her change her mind. She thought of him as a friend and right then she was in trouble with Inuyasha trying to advance on her, he did the only thing he could think of at the moment to protect her and not get her into further trouble. He pulled the fire alarm.  
  
Everyone filed into the courtyard and waited for the annoying alarm to get turned off. Sesshoumaru sat on one of the benches and thought about what had just happened. 'I knew she only thought I was a friend.' He thought sadly. 'Could I really change all that? I mean Inuyasha treats her so horribly and I wish she could just see it. Would I have a chance if they broke up?'  
  
Sesshoumaru would never do anything to make them break up. He knew he couldn't do that to Kagome. He resigned himself to his fate of having to watch her from afar, but promised that he would always be there if she needed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The subject of his musings was now making her way through the crowd to the back and hopefully away from Inuyasha. She knew that he had no problem with making a scene in front of other people, but she was not about to embarrass herself in front of the entire school.  
  
She saw Sesshoumaru sitting on one of the benches and wondered why no one was sitting next to him. He always seemed so lonely and it hurt knowing that one of her friends felt like that. She went and sat next to him. "Hey Sesshoumaru."  
  
He looked at her and gave a sort of half hearted smile which pulled at her heart strings. "What's wrong?" Kagome swore that she would fix anything that she could.  
  
"It's nothing." Sesshoumaru said happy that she worried for him.  
  
"Okay...but you know you can tell me anything right?" Sesshoumaru nodded, though he knew he couldn't tell her what was really bothering him. "I wonder who pulled the alarm. That doesn't happen very often here." Kagome said and saw the almost imperceptible tensing of Sesshoumaru's shoulders. "Do you know who did it?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say. He didn't think he could ever lie to Kagome. "I did." He admitted and looked away from her.  
  
"You? Why would you do something like that?" Kagome was shocked that Sesshoumaru had done something against the school rules. He had never done anything that was out of his role as perfect student.  
  
"You seemed like you needed an excuse to get away." He answered still not looking at her.  
  
Kagome remembered how she had been wishing for something to interrupt her and Inuyasha. 'Sesshoumaru must have seen and I did tell him what's been going on.' "You did that...for me?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and was fully ready to accept whatever scolding he was about to get. What he didn't expect was Kagome to practically tackle him in a hug. "You're my savior, Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled and hugged him.  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to keep the same façade he used at school, but found he couldn't help but hug her back. Students near the back had seen the hug and soon rumors were already flying. Gossip was big in the school and as soon as the students were allowed back into the building many people had already heard what had happened.  
  
Kagome went through the rest of her classes feeling slightly secure in the knowledge that she had a friend as great as Sesshoumaru who was willing to mar his perfect record to help her. Sango and Miroku had heard about Kagome hugging Sesshoumaru and both were trying to keep the rumor from reaching Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyou was furious when she heard. She wanted Sesshoumaru and instead was losing to her cousin. Her cousin who she thought didn't know the worth of anything since she had never been through the hell she had. Kikyou had been fully changed by her hellish experience and now thought that she fully deserved to get what she wanted. 'Kami, knows I've earned it.' She thought to herself, but tried to suppress the bad memories of why she thought she deserved it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked outside with Sango after school had finished and used her to make sure Inuyasha didn't try anything. She felt horrible for having to do this with her own boyfriend since she really did care about him, but she was just feeling unsafe with him at the moment. Sango had even had Kagome take martial arts lessons with her in order to teach her some self defense. Kagome thought Sango was going too far, but went through with it for her friend's sake.  
  
"You sure you can't go out tonight?" Inuyasha asked Kagome one last time before he had to leave.  
  
"I'm sure. I really need to go to the store and buy food for dinner and then take care of Souta. Maybe another day." Kagome said.  
  
"I thought Souta was-" Miroku started to say, but got elbowed in the gut by Sango.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the two girls suspiciously, but then decided Kagome would never do anything to ruin their relationship so he let it slide and left. 'I didn't even get a chance to give her my ultimatum. Next time I get her alone.' Inuyasha promised himself.  
  
Kagome said good-bye to Sango and Miroku and went to find Sesshoumaru. She gave her usual greeting to him and he opened her door for her incidentally giving more fuel to the rumors that were going around.  
  
"I was thinking maybe we could go out to eat tonight, so you don't have to cook. My treat." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"I don't mind cooking." Kagome answered.  
  
"I insist." Sesshoumaru said. In his mind this is as close as he would get to a date with her so he might as well enjoy it while he could. More memories to keep him when he went off to college.  
  
"Okay." Kagome said not feeling quite right about Sesshoumaru buying her dinner. She never felt good when people bought her things. "Nothing expensive." Kagome said seeing as though she didn't want to waste too much of Sesshoumaru's money and the fact that they were hardly dressed for anything fancy.  
  
"Deal." Sesshoumaru said and drove and stopped next to a park that had a sushi bar nearby.  
  
They got out and walked through the park to the sushi bar. Kagome loved the food and spending time with Sesshoumaru. It seemed like nothing had changed in the time they hadn't hung around each other and they instantly went back to being close friends. "So how come you don't have a girlfriend, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked the question Sesshoumaru dreaded.  
  
'Because the girl I want is already with someone else.' Sesshoumaru answered in his mind. He couldn't lie to her and say he hadn't found the right girl yet, because she was sitting right across from him. He just merely shrugged and hoped she would drop the subject.  
  
Kagome was getting pretty good at reading Sesshoumaru's body language and noticed he wanted her to drop it. 'I wonder if he likes someone, but she doesn't like him.' Kagome thought, wondering why he wouldn't want to talk about it. "So do you think the class will be ready for the recital?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru was relieved when she didn't pursue the girlfriend subject. "I think it'll be fine." Sesshoumaru answered. The class was advance music, so they should have been good enough to put on a good recital.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure you'll be fine, Mr. I don't need the sheet music." Kagome teased.  
  
"You'll be fine Kagome." Sesshoumaru said knowing how she worried about playing in front of crowds.  
  
The rest of dinner went well with light conversation. They were walking back to the car through the park when they heard a scream. Immediately both of them started running off in the direction it had come from. There they saw a gang of boys standing over a small girl.  
  
"Hey lay off!" Kagome shouted and the guys turned to look at the people who had intruded on their fun. Kagome gasped when she recognized the leader of the gang. "Kouga?"  
  
"Kagome? Well, looks like my woman came to pay me a visit." Kouga said and walked toward Kagome, but Sesshoumaru stood in his way. "Finally replace dog breath with this guy. You're my woman Kagome. You should be with me." Kouga said while glaring at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared right back. Kouga looked him over and decided that he would probably need help taking down Sesshoumaru and snapped his fingers. The other three guys with him went to his side. "Teach him some respect."  
  
The first guy came at Sesshoumaru and tried to punch him, but Sesshoumaru dodged and kneed the guy in the stomach. The second and third tried a combined attack. However, even together they were no match for Sesshoumaru and went down hard.  
  
Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru fought not noticing Kouga coming up behind her until he had grabbed her. One arm was around her stomach, bracing her arms to her sides while the other covered her mouth. Kagome stomped on his foot, which got him to let go a bit and then she back kicked him. 'Guess those self defense classes do come in handy.  
  
Kouga groaned as he stood and looked at his other three gang members who were in worse shape. "I'll get you later." He said and ran off with the other three running after him.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome ran to the little girl on the ground. She looked up at them in fear. "Don't worry we won't hurt you." Kagome said. The little girl let Sesshoumaru pick her up.  
  
"Where do you live?" Sesshoumaru asked her.  
  
"Rin doesn't have a home." The little girl answered. Sesshoumaru sighed. He had no clue what to do with her.  
  
"Come on, we can take her to my place. We can't leave her here." Kagome said and Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"You're going to take care of Rin?" Rin asked.  
  
"For now." Sesshoumaru answered. The girl gave a big gap toothed smile and hugged Sesshoumaru. He looked at Kagome in confusion, but she only smiled at him thinking what a cute picture the two of them made.  
  
Sesshoumaru set Rin in the back seat of his car and then drove to Kagome's house. "So where do you know Kouga from?" He asked Kagome.  
  
"I ran into him once when I was at the hospital checking up on my mom. One of his gang members was hurt or something. He asked me out, but I said I already had a boyfriend. Then he said that no one had told him no before. About a week later I ran into him again when I was with Inuyasha. He went off about how I was his woman and Inuyasha had stolen me. They got into some huge fight. Guys can be such idiots. No offense." Kagome explained.  
  
"None taken." Sesshoumaru said and stopped the car when they had reached the shrine. Rin was already asleep in the back seat. Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into Kagome's house. Kagome led him to Souta's room where she said Rin could stay for the night.  
  
"Wanna watch some movies?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure." Sesshoumaru answered and Kagome went to the kitchen and put some popcorn in the microwave and told him to go find a movie. She came back into the living room with two drinks and popcorn and took a seat on the couch next to Sesshoumaru. When she saw which movie he had chosen she instantly regretted letting him choose.  
  
Sesshoumaru had chosen one of her brother's horror movies and Kagome was incredibly easy to scare. Every time something would jump out she would jump also making Sesshoumaru laugh a bit. When she had enough of him laughing at her she threw some popcorn at him which he retaliated. Soon a huge popcorn war broke out in the living room.  
  
The two of them ended up lying on the floor exhausted after finally calling a truce. "I'm sleepy." Kagome said while yawning.  
  
"I didn't notice." Sesshoumaru said and yawned as well since it was contagious. "Come on, go to bed."  
  
"Nope, too tired to get up." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru sighed and stood. He then bent down and picked Kagome up. She was shocked that he did that. Her arms instinctively went around his neck to make sure he didn't drop her. Sesshoumaru took a few moments just to revel in the feeling of her in his arms and then carried her to where he remembered her room was.  
  
He tried to toss her on her bed, but with her arms around his neck she took him down too. Kagome laughed at him as he tried to stand with his dignity still intact. He was about to leave when she asked him where he was going. "I was going to sleep on the couch."  
  
"Nope, you're breaking the rule of the slumber party."  
  
"Really, and which rule is that?" Sesshoumaru asked leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Everyone at a sleepover is supposed to sleep in the same room." Kagome said, yawning again.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood frozen where he was wondering if he had heard her right. "Kagome, I don't think..."  
  
"It's a sleepover rule." Kagome said. She didn't mind Sesshoumaru sleeping in the same bed as her. They were friends and she knew he would never try anything.  
  
"Fine." Sesshoumaru relented. "Do you have a sleeping bag?" He asked figuring he could just sleep on the floor.  
  
"Nope, Souta took it to his sleep over." Kagome answered nearly falling asleep. Sesshoumaru just stood there for a few more moments.  
  
Sesshoumaru steeled his resolve and walked over to Kagome's bed. 'Well, it's not like we're sleeping together, just lying in the same bed.' Sesshoumaru tried to tell himself. He sighed and sat down on the bed. Kagome already seemed asleep facing him. Sesshoumaru lay down next to her and brushed some stray strands of hair out of her face. She unconsciously snuggled closer to him and he could feel a blush rising in his cheeks. He couldn't remember the last time he had blushed. "I love you Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered and gently kissed her forehead before falling asleep next to his love that seemed so close and yet so out of reach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What's going to happen when Inuyasha gives his ultimatum? What was Kikyou's hellish experience? Will Sesshoumaru ever tell Kagome how he feels? Better review to get me to write more. ^_^ Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Translations:  
  
Mochiron: Of Course  
  
Kuso: Shit  
  
Nani: What  
  
Baka: Idiot  
  
Gomen: Sorry  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Sunstar: Don't worry I won't let Inu force Kagome  
  
Writerlover101: Here's the next chapter, don't cry  
  
Shina-schatten: Thanks, I really love your story, so you better continue too  
  
Massao-na-Mizu: Don't say bad things about your stories, I think they're great. And I love the criticism, it helps me write better keep it coming. Yeah, I often forget the translations, but I put one this chapter. ^_^ The whole Kikyou a slut thing has a reason so don't worry about it just being cliché. And unfortunately I don't have a beta reader so I have to try and read over my own stories, it's so sad. Well, thanks for the great review.  
  
Hentai Jane: I agree, I'd probably slap Inu and walk away.  
  
Sesshyangel: I like the whole humble and kind side of Sesshoumaru too.  
  
Lily1121: Sure I'd be willing to help, send me your idea or talk to me when I'm on AIM.  
  
HellzAznGrl: Longer chapters, well this chapter was pretty long. It just didn't want to end and I was actually going to make it longer, but I decided to split it into two chapters.  
  
Ameru43: Well, Rin and Kouga make they're appearance and soon so will Shippou and Naraku.  
  
MysticalAngel: I've been considering the whole bastard Inu and bitch Kikyou thing and I'm not sure but their personalities might change later on. Not really sure, the fic kind of writes it self.  
  
Setsuna: That was such a hilarious story. Don't worry, Inu will get what's coming to him because of that ultimatum thing. And thanks for letting me archive your fics.  
  
Kit: I only sing either while I'm driving or at karaoke, I would say I'm semidecent. Yes, I do draw, I actually did a mural in my dorm building of this huge Japanese dragon that winded up the three story staircase. I feel so sad that I won't get to see it anymore since I won't be living their next school year.  
  
Thanks to all the other people who reviewed, I love all the reviews. And right now I'm working on an Inuyasha Alternate Couples website, it's really mediocre right now, but I'll put the link up in my bio in a couple days.  
  
~*Shichan 


	3. The Ultimatum

AN: Wow, I wanted to write chapters for some other stories first, but this one demanded to be written. I don't know why it's so easy to write for this story. Anyways enjoy the new incredibly long chapter (well the longest chapter I've ever written).  
  
CH: 3 The Ultimatum  
  
"Mn...yo?" Inuyasha said sleepily as he rolled over and picked up the phone which had rudely woken him. He swore that whoever it was had better have had a good reason for bothering him.  
  
"Inuyasha? It's Kikyou. I can't believe you were still sleeping. It's already one in the afternoon." Inuyasha groaned. He did not need this so early in the morning.  
  
"What do you want, Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked coarsely.  
  
"I just thought you'd like to know what your little girlfriend was up to yesterday." Kikyou stated.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said sitting bolt up in bed. If it had something to do with Kagome then he would listen.  
  
"Well, rumor has it yesterday outside in the courtyard during the fire alarm she did something that I don't think you would approve of." Kikyou teased.  
  
"Damnit Kikyou. Just tell me already." Inuyasha said getting pissed off at her for not just telling him straight out.  
  
"Fine, don't need to be testy. Apparently no one heard why, but she hugged Sesshoumaru in front of the entire school. They have been acting pretty chummy lately haven't they?" Kikyou edged Inuyasha on.  
  
"What the hell! I told her to stay away from the bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. He hung up on Kikyou and ran out his door and down the hall to Sesshoumaru's room, even though he was only in his boxers. He started pounding on the door thoroughly ready to kick his brother's ass. He wasn't even coherent enough to realize that he had never won one of their fights before.  
  
No one answered and Inuyasha opened the door to find the room empty and far too perfect looking for his liking. Inuyasha kicked the wall and started back to his room. When he got there he sat on his bed with his hands clasped together and his elbows on his knees. 'That's it, I'm calling Kagome.' He decided.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Light filtered into the room through the blue curtains. Sesshoumaru awoke feeling refreshed and warm. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well. He looked down at the most probable reason as to why he had slept so peacefully. Kagome lay curled in his embrace. One of her arms was around his waist and one of her legs between his.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew he shouldn't let her wake up to them being like this, but was incredibly reluctant to let go of her warm body. 'I could just pretend to be sleeping until she got up.' He thought to himself. He ran his hand over her lower back, slightly surprised to feel her smooth skin and not the material of her shirt. He looked down to see that her shirt had ridden up a bit during the night.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran his fingers over her back again knowing that he shouldn't, but not being able to help himself. Kagome gave a small moan and snuggled closer against him. Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru that small moan and the knowledge that he caused it went straight to the apex of his thighs. It also wasn't good that he already was suffering from the problem all boys had in the morning. And just to add to Sesshoumaru's luck, Kagome began to stir awake. Sesshoumaru did the only thing he could think of, he closed his pretending to be asleep and hoped she wouldn't notice.  
  
Kagome's eyelashes fluttered open and revealing the grayish blue orbs they hid at night. She blushed as she realized the position she was in. Her blush darkened further when she realized just what was nudging against her thigh. 'It happens to all guys when the sleep.' She reminded herself and tried to keep her blush down. 'I don't want to embarrass him.' She decided that she wouldn't mention anything.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered and shook him lightly. "Sesshoumaru, are you awake." Sesshoumaru feigned a groan and rolled over onto his back acting as if he were just getting up.  
  
The door creaked open and Kagome sat up to look at who was there. The little girl they had saved last night walked in. She smiled cheerfully as she came over to the bed and climbed up to sit with Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "Rin thinks you make a cute couple." The little girl said.  
  
Both of the teenagers were surprised by the girl's words. "We-we're not together like that." Kagome said much to Sesshoumaru's dismay.  
  
"Oh." The little girl said looking a little disappointed.  
  
"You must be hungry." Kagome said and slid out of bed and fixed her clothes.  
  
"Hai! Pretty lady is really nice to Rin. What's pretty lady's name?" Rin asked.  
  
"I'm Kagome and this is Sesshoumaru." Kagome said and gestured to the silver haired teen who was trying to stay under the covers until his morning problem went away. "I'll get breakfast ready." Kagome started going to the door.  
  
"Rin will help." The small girl offered and followed Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed when the two girls had left. 'At least she didn't notice.' Sesshoumaru thought. He knew he really had to stop pining after Kagome, but she was just so perfect. She was sweet and innocent, so unlike the other girls he had met. Even as cold as he always acted she always seemed to know what he was feeling, except of course when it came to his feelings for her. He wasn't quite sure whether he should be thankful or not for that.  
  
When he felt he could go downstairs without embarrassing himself he got out of the bed and followed the aroma coming from the kitchen. The sight that greeted Sesshoumaru was enough to make even him laugh. Both Rin and Kagome were covered in flour and pancakes were grilling on the stove.  
  
Both of the girls looked up at him when they heard a laugh. "Oh I'm sure you find this very amusing." Kagome said and stood with her hands on her hips as if she were upset. Sesshoumaru just gave her a smile that would have made all the girls at school swoon and faint if they had seen. Kagome felt her heart beat quicken, but she had found that would have to be expected when hanging out with a guy that looked as good as Sesshoumaru. Most people thought she didn't notice the way Sesshoumaru looked, but she knew you would have to blind not to be able to see how gorgeous the guy the was.  
  
"Actually I find it very amusing." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can you come here a sec." Kagome asked sweetly. Sesshoumaru walked over cautiously since he didn't know what Kagome was planning and the floor was covered in flour. He stood towering over Kagome's small form. He may have been a bit intimidating, but Kagome certainly wasn't afraid or else she wouldn't have thrown the handful of flour she had in his face.  
  
Sesshoumaru sputtered a bit and wiped at his face. "You know there's probably still the popcorn mess in the living room." Sesshoumaru reminded her.  
  
Kagome was still giggling too much to worry about the messes she would have to clean. "Kagome-kaasan, remember the pancakes." Rin pulled at her skirt.  
  
"Oh!" Kagome went back to the stove to find a slightly burnt pancake. "Don't worry Rin, Sesshoumaru will eat that one." She whispered to the little girl.  
  
"What's with the kaasan, thing?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"She asked if she could call me kaasan. I couldn't say no to that face." Kagome explained.  
  
"Will Sesshoumaru-sama be Rin's tousan?" Rin asked tugging at Sesshoumaru's pant's leg. Kagome laughed at the confused look that passed over Sesshoumaru's face. "Then Kagome-kaasan and Sesshoumaru-sama could be Rin's parents." Kagome blushed when she heard that.  
  
"Don't you think we should find your real parents Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked the small girl.  
  
"Rin doesn't have any. They died a little while ago and Rin stayed in the park." The small girl explained. Kagome finished putting the last pancake on a plate and then crouched down to hug Rin.  
  
"Don't worry Rin, Sesshoumaru and I will help you." She consoled the small girl. "Maybe we should go to the police. She might have other family." Kagome said looking up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"We can go after we eat and clean up." Sesshoumaru agreed. They sat down at the table and ate listening to Rin talk enthusiastically about how happy she was that they had helped her.  
  
After breakfast Rin helped by picking up the popcorn in the living room as Sesshoumaru and Kagome took care of the flour in the kitchen. Kagome was scrubbing down the counter top when the phone rang. "Be right back." Kagome told Sesshoumaru and she went over to the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi." Kagome answered.  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome was surprised to here Inuyasha on the line. She knew that on the weekends he usually slept till almost three if he were allowed.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's up?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru overheard who she was talking to and groaned.  
  
'Why did she have to be with my baka of a brother?' Sesshoumaru asked himself as he continued cleaning.  
  
"I have something really important to discuss with you. I'm coming over." Inuyasha told her.  
  
Kagome panicked knowing that he would be pissed if he saw Sesshoumaru there and still in the same clothes from yesterday. "Now is really not a good time." Kagome answered.  
  
"Look Kagome, it's really important. The fate of our relationship pretty much relies on it." Inuyasha said.  
  
That got Kagome worried. 'What could possibly be that wrong?' Kagome asked herself. She really did like Inuyasha and didn't want anything to happen to their relationship. "Okay how about in an hour?"  
  
"I'll be there in an hour then." Inuyasha said and hung up.  
  
Kagome hung up the phone. "Would it be so hard to say bye?" Kagome asked no one in particular, but Sesshoumaru heard. "Inuyasha will be here in an hour." Kagome told Sesshoumaru as she got back to the cleaning.  
  
"Then I should leave soon." Sesshoumaru got the hint. He didn't want to cause any more trouble for Kagome than he already had.  
  
"You-you don't have to go. Inuyasha should be able to accept that I can choose my own friends." Kagome said assertively.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "It's okay. I should take Rin to the police station anyway." Kagome nodded.  
  
"The living room is all clean." Rin exclaimed as she came back into the kitchen.  
  
"Arigatou Rin-chan." Kagome said and hugged the little girl. "Sesshoumaru is going to take you to the police station."  
  
"Kagome-kaasan isn't coming?" Rin asked sadly.  
  
"Gomen Rin. I have someone coming over soon." Rin nodded and hugged Kagome goodbye.  
  
"If anything happens you can call me." Sesshoumaru reassured her and gave her his cell number. Kagome nodded and thanked him for staying and helping her out.  
  
Rin pulled at Sesshoumaru's pants leg and he looked down at her. She lifted her arms up. "Will Sesshoumaru-sama carry Rin?" Sesshoumaru crouched down and picked up the small girl. He began to turn to leave, but Rin tugged at his sleeve. "Isn't Sesshoumaru-sama going to kiss Kagome- kaasan goodbye. Rin's parents would always kiss each other goodbye."  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru blushed. "We're not married." Sesshoumaru pointed out. Rin knew this, but just thought they looked happy together.  
  
"Can Rin come and visit?" Rin asked Kagome as she walked them to the door.  
  
"Mochiron. You'd get along great with my little brother Souta." Kagome slid open the door. "Ja ne Sesshoumaru, Rin-chan." She called. She then looked down at her flour covered clothes and decided to take a shower before Inuyasha got there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Social services have been looking for this girl. Her family was killed and she has no other relatives." Sesshoumaru sat with Rin in his lap listening to the social services worker. "Now we just have to find a place to put her."  
  
"Rin wants to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his clothes afraid the lady would take her away.  
  
"This is highly unorthodox, but the child seems to have grown very attached to you." Sesshoumaru didn't reply, but soothingly rubbed the small girl's back. "How old are you?"  
  
"Eighteen." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"Well, you are of legal adult age. We have so many cases. Would it be troublesome if we let Rin stay with you?" Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru with hopeful eyes. Sesshoumaru agreed to take her in and Rin squealed with glee. "I have to ask, if we can't find anyone after we investigate further, would you want to adopt her?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was deep in thought. He was only eighteen and would be leaving for college by the end of the school year. How could he possibly take care of a little girl? He looked at Rin and saw her looking at him with unhidden hope and adoration. But then again how could he say no to a little girl like that? "Can I think about it?"  
  
The social worker nodded. "Here's my card, call at any time. I'll call you in a week if you don't call me first. I must warn you though the longer you spend time with the girl the more attached she'll become. If you decide you can't take care of her it might be harder on her." The woman warned. Sesshoumaru nodded and left the building with Rin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome slid open the door and let Inuyasha in. "What was so important?" Kagome asked as they walked into the living room.  
  
"Did you hug Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Nani?" 'This is what was so urgent that it couldn't wait.' Kagome thought to herself how ridiculous Inuyasha was being.  
  
Inuyasha gripped her arms. "Just tell me. Did you hug Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes I hugged him. He's a friend. I hug a lot of my friends Inuyasha." Kagome said slightly wincing at how tight his grip was.  
  
"You can hug him in front of the entire school, but you won't spend some time alone with me?" Inuyasha accused. "I told you to stay away from him."  
  
"What's wrong with you Inuyasha?" Kagome said getting a bit frightened.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha repeated. "I'll tell you what's wrong. My girlfriend is out spending time with my brother while she completely ditches me, her boyfriend."  
  
"There's nothing going on between me and Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.  
  
"That's not what the rest of the school says."  
  
"So you believe the rest of the school over me?"  
  
Inuyasha knew he shouldn't accuse her of things. He knew Kagome was the most loyal girlfriend there was, but he was just too jealous at that point to think straight. He had been jealous of his brother for too long and just when he got something he wanted and he knew his brother wanted he wasn't about to loose it.  
  
Inuyasha knew about his brother's feeling for Kagome. He had seen the way he treated her so kindly compared to the way he treated everyone else. Inuyasha had asked her out because he knew his brother wanted her so badly, but now he really liked her. He didn't love her, but he did care about her.  
  
"Maybe the school is the one telling the truth. Prove to me that you love me and not Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said.  
  
"How am I supposed to do something like that?" Kagome questioned. "I'm already your girlfriend."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her hands. "Sleep with me."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha in shock. "What?!"  
  
"Sleep with me. Prove to me that you love me and not Sesshoumaru. If you're willing to sleep with me then that proves you love me."  
  
"Are you crazy?! What kind of screwed up logic is that?" Kagome said and pulled her hands out of his. "I'm not sleeping with you Inuyasha. I'm not ready for something like that. Why can't you just trust me?"  
  
"Damnit Kagome. This is it. Either you sleep with me or we're through." Inuyasha finally gave his ultimatum.  
  
Kagome just looked at Inuyasha as if she had never seen him before. "How can you...?" Kagome couldn't come up with the right words for how she was feeling at that moment. Inuyasha pushed her to lie on the couch while she was still in a state of shock.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal, Kagome." Inuyasha said and started to kiss down her neck.  
  
'Is this really how I'm going to lose my virginity?' Kagome thought in a detached haze. 'On my couch with Inuyasha in a jealous fit?' She felt Inuyasha's mouth on her collarbone. 'Because of his stupid ultimatum?' She felt his hand pulling at the hem of her shirt. 'No!' Kagome kneed Inuyasha in the crotch and he went down hard. She pushed him off of her and ran out the door of her own house.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as she ran off. He couldn't get himself off the floor to go after her because of the pain.  
  
'Just keep running.' Kagome thought to herself as she made it down the shrine steps. 'Just don't stop.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had a hell of a time explaining to his father about Rin. In the end his father allowed him to keep the girl. 'As if she were some lost puppy.' Sesshoumaru thought in reference to the way his father spoke about Rin.  
  
"So Rin can stay?" The little girl asked hopefully.  
  
"Hai, you can stay." Sesshoumaru answered making Rin cheer. "Jaken." A short old man came into the room.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Enroll Rin in a kindergarten." Sesshoumaru ordered.  
  
"Right away Sesshoumaru-sama." The old man scurried off to do him employers bidding.  
  
Sesshoumaru was just about to call the social worker coming to a decision to keep Rin rather easily after all. Just as he took out his cell phone it rang. "Moshi moshi." He answered.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru was worried because of the way Kagome had sounded. She seemed scared. 'If my brother laid a hand on her he'll pay.' "What's wrong?"  
  
"Umm...I'd rather not talk about. I don't want to trouble you, but can you pick me up?"  
  
"Mochiron. Where are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm at a pay phone in front of the book store near my house." Kagome was relieved when Sesshoumaru didn't ask her why she didn't walk if she was so close.  
  
"I'll be there as quick as I can." Sesshoumaru said. He knew something was wrong.  
  
"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said before hanging up.  
  
Kagome sat on a bench and waited. The place was pretty deserted for a Saturday, but she was really too shaken up to really pay attention. After a few minutes she saw Sesshoumaru's car park in front of her. He stepped out and she ran directly to him and her arms went around his neck as she cried against his chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru ran to his car after ordering Jaken to watch Rin. He drove as fast as possible and probably should have been pulled over. Though he may not have even stopped for a police car. He didn't know if Kagome was alright, since she had sounded so distressed.  
  
He saw her sitting on a bench in front of the book store and gave a sigh of relief that she seemed at least physically alright. He parked his car and got out. As soon as he did he had been enveloped in the sobbing girl's embrace. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and comfortingly rubbed her back.  
  
He led her back to the bench she had been sitting on and pulled her to sit with him, not breaking their hold one another. He whispered comforting things into her ear and ran his fingers through her hair. After about half an hour of him holding and consoling her, her tears began to stop.  
  
"What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked her, but she just shook her head and snuggled further into his warm embrace. Sesshoumaru continued to hold her while wondering what was wrong. He knew it had to have something to do with Inuyasha.  
  
When Kagome's sniffling and everything had come to an end, she just relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of being in Sesshoumaru's arms. He always had a way of making her feel safe. "Do you want me to take you home?" Sesshoumaru asked her. She wondered if Inuyasha would be waiting for her to return. The fear that he would be caused her to shake her head. "You want to stay at my place?" At that question she tensed and Sesshoumaru took that as an obvious no.  
  
"Can you take me to Sango's house?" Sesshoumaru nodded and helped her to his car.  
  
"Do you want to call in sick to your workplace?" He asked her.  
  
Kagome had almost forgotten that she worked weekends at Kaede's health store at the mall. She nodded and Sesshoumaru handed her his cell phone. "Kaede? I won't be able to come in today. Yeah...umm...I don't feel so well." 'It's not a complete lie. I feel horrible.' Kagome thought. "I'll be sure to take care. Arigatou, Kaede-baba."  
  
The drive to Sango's house was silent except for Kagome giving directions. Sesshoumaru pulled into the driveway and looked at Kagome. She seemed shaken up and wouldn't meet his eyes. "I can stay if you want." Sesshoumaru offered.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "It's okay." She tried to smile at him, but just couldn't bring herself to do it. 'I wonder what he would think if he knew. I bet he'd try to kill Inuyasha.' That thought almost made Kagome smile. "Arigatou, Sesshoumaru. You really are a great friend." Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt. She leaned over and lightly kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek and whispered another thanks. She then got out leaving the stunned Sesshoumaru in the car.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a hand to his cheek still feeling the warmth left by her lips. He watched as she walked up to the door and knocked. As soon as Sango came to the door, Kagome broke down in sobs again and Sango helped her inside. Only then did Sesshoumaru finally leave.  
  
'Whatever's wrong it had to have something to do with my brother.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he drove back home. He couldn't remember ever seeing her so vulnerable before.  
  
"Is Sesshoumaru-sama okay?" Rin asked as Sesshoumaru walked back into the house. To anyone else he would have looked like his normal self, but to those like Kagome and Rin, his eyes spoke of some sadness.  
  
"Hai. I'm fine Rin." He said and ruffled the girl's hair. Rin nodded and followed Sesshoumaru as he walked around aimlessly.  
  
"Does Sesshoumaru-sama want to play with Rin?" The small girl asked grabbing his hand. Sesshoumaru looked down and gave a small nod. Sesshoumaru went outside with the little girl and played the silly games that she liked. He knew that none of the servants would dare say anything about him playing with the small girl.  
  
"Can Rin go see Kagome again tomorrow?" Rin asked when they were walking back inside after Sesshoumaru said it was getting dark and close to dinner time. The mention of Kagome brought back the image of her tear streaked face to Sesshoumaru's mind.  
  
"I think Kagome needs some time alone." Rin seemed unhappy so he said he would call her tomorrow to see if she would meet them. This cheered the girl up and they walked to the dining room.  
  
At the dinner table, Sesshoumaru stared in contempt at his brother. Their father was greatly displeased by the obvious sparks flying between the two. Inuyasha just glared straight back. In his mind it was all Sesshoumaru's fault that Kagome had pushed him away. He had lied on the floor of her living room for almost two hours before he felt well enough to leave.  
  
'Stupid Sesshoumaru. It's all his fault Kagome is acting weird. She would never have pushed me away if they hadn't been so close lately.' Inuyasha thought as he glared across the table at his brother.  
  
Rin looked between the two brothers, not quite understanding why the friendly Sesshoumaru that had been playing with her was now so cold. She decided he must not like the boy across from them and therefore he must have done something very bad. Rin decided she didn't like him much either then.  
  
Rin tugged at Sesshoumaru's sleeve and he diverted his eyes from glaring at Inuyasha to look at the small girl. His eyes immediately changed to a softer hue. "Rin is done. Will Sesshoumaru-sama tuck Rin in?"  
  
"What becoming a father already?" Inuyasha teased. "It makes sense that there'd be no wife. What woman would want you?" Inuyasha insulted his older brother.  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could say anything Rin spoke up. "Nuh-uh, Sesshoumaru- sama is the greatest and I have Kagome-kaasan." Sesshoumaru winced knowing that a lot of trouble had just been caused for Kagome by the small girl's hasty words.  
  
"What did you say?!" Inuyasha stood glaring at the small girl. "What about Kagome?!"  
  
"Come Rin." Sesshoumaru left the table with the girl following.  
  
"You are not leaving." Inuyasha ordered and followed his brother. Their father merely read over some business papers turning a deaf ear to his sons fighting. "What the hell is she talking about Kagome-kaasan?" Inuyasha demanded to know, but Sesshoumaru just kept walking. "You bastard I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Rin go to your room." Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru worry in her eyes, but she nodded and went to where her new room was. Once she was out of sight Sesshoumaru immediately turned and did what he had been wanting all night. He punched Inuyasha straight in the jaw and sent him flying to the ground. "That was for whatever you did to Kagome. And never speak with such language in front of Rin again." With that said, Sesshoumaru turned and walked to Rin's room to tuck the small girl in.  
  
Inuyasha was left on the floor in shock. His jaw would soon be bruising and he had a split lip. He was lucky his brother hadn't broken his jaw though. He rubbed the now sensitive area and glared at where his brother had once been. 'What the hell is he talking about? I didn't do anything to Kagome.' Inuyasha thought still deluded that Kagome had been the one at fault.  
  
Sesshoumaru brought the blanket up covering Rin's small form. The small girl smiled sleepily at him. "Will Sesshoumaru-sama tell Rin a bed time story?" Rin asked.  
  
"I don't know any." Sesshoumaru admitted. He couldn't remember any of the stories his mother had used to tell him any longer.  
  
"It's okay. Maybe Kagome-kaasan will tell Rin one another night." Rin yawned and closed her light brown eyes. Sesshoumaru lightly brushed his hand through Rin's dark hair and left once he knew the girl was asleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew that in order for Rin to get a bed time story from Kagome, Kagome would need to be spending the night and because of whatever it was that had happened between her and Inuyasha she was very likely to never step foot in their house again. He sighed and went of to bed. He swore he would call Kagome the next day and find out what had happened. Hopefully Kagome would tell him. He felt so helpless not being able to help the one person who meant the world to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango watched Kagome sleeping on her couch with a heavy heart. She couldn't believe what she was hearing when Kagome had told her about what Inuyasha had done. She was so close to going over there and tearing him apart, but Kagome needed her at the moment.  
  
She had also asked Kagome where Sesshoumaru had been and she had been told the entire story about the night before and the morning and Rin. Telling that story had been the only time Kagome had smiled the entire night. Sango wondered why Kagome couldn't see what a perfect thing she had with Sesshoumaru. They would be so perfect together, but Kagome just wasn't able to see it. 'She's so loyal.' Sango thought. It was a good trait, but wasted on Inuyasha.  
  
'Tomorrow she's dumping Inuyasha, even if I have to stand there with her in order to get her to do it. She deserves so much better.' Sango resolved. She silently wondered if she could get Sesshoumaru to take Inuyasha's place. She had never really talked to the guy, but from the stories Kagome had told her he was great to her and Sango had to admit even she had a crush on the handsome, tall senior. She left the room and went to her own bed. Tomorrow would definitely be an eventful day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, long chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review!  
  
Translations:  
  
Kaasan: mother  
  
Baka: Idiot  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Mochiron: Of course  
  
Arigatou: Thank you  
  
Moshi moshi: hello (answering the phone)  
  
Ja ne: See ya  
  
I think that's it...  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Ashley: Hope this chapter was long enough for you. But I don't want to rush the whole confession from Sess. I mean he's known her for a really long time without telling her, he's not gonna just wake up one day and decide to let her know. That'd be weird.  
  
MysticalAngel: Next chapter you'll find out what happened to Kikyou.  
  
Sesshyangel: Yup I like the how Sesshy is so shy when alone with Kagome, it's so cute. And Cherries is by the wonderful author Crash. I love all her stories.  
  
Wildflower92490: I don't think Inu would be able to hurt Sesshy, well atleast not physically. Kikyou will probably cause more trouble along the way though.  
  
Anonymous: Trust me Sango will do a lot of talking to Kagome in the next chapter  
  
Angel Goddess: Thanks a bunch. I didn't even know fantasticality was a word. ^_^  
  
Profiler120: Thanks a bunch.  
  
Chibi child of the cosmos: I definitely agree. I wish I could meet a guy like Sesshoumaru.  
  
HellzAznGrl: I don't know what I'm going to do with Inu and Kikyou yet.  
  
VioletEyesSilverShadow: Kagome is just innocent and loyal. She'll get a clue at sometime, not sure when though. And I agree Sesshy should be a real person.  
  
La-EnKbRoNaDa: Umm...here's you're chapter, but I doubt you can kill me. I work for Shinigami himself.  
  
InusGurl: Inu is a human so think of him as how he looks on the new moon. I was planning to do the whole he tries to get her in his room and then she runs to Sess's room before you even suggested it, but then I thought that even inu isn't so much of an idiot as to do that when there are other people in the house.  
  
Soudesuka_Shurikens: Nice to know you like seeing as though it was made to the challenge you made on Single Spark.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I love getting reviews they're so wonderful. ^_^  
  
~*Shichan 


	4. Break Up

AN: Okay I really need to start working on my other fics, but this one just keep demanding attention. How can I deny it? And be prewarned, you might actually feel a bit of sympathy for Kikyou, just a bit.  
  
CH: 4 Break Up  
  
Souta looked around the empty house. He had just gotten back from his friend's house after spending an extra night and found the house completely without Kagome. 'Where could she be?' He wondered and ran up the stairs to check her room though he doubted she'd still be sleeping this late.  
  
Souta had been at first surprised that Kagome hadn't called to check up on him. Normally she would have been worried since he didn't come back yesterday. "Hey Souta, where's Kagome?" Souta turned to see his friend in the hallway.  
  
"I don't know Shippou. She's not here." Souta answered and the two of them went to go find some snacks in the kitchen. Shippou was slightly disappointed that Kagome wasn't around. He really liked her. She was like a big sister to him as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was sitting on Sango's living room couch looking at the phone in front of her. She felt much better having spoken to Sango. "So what should I do?" Kagome asked as she looked at Sango. She wanted to call Inuyasha, but really didn't know what to say. This was the question Sango had been waiting for.  
  
"Break up with him." She stated as if stating the weather. She sighed when she saw Kagome's shocked look. "Look Kagome if you take him back he'll just keep trying until he hurts you physically also. I'm just trying to help."  
  
"I know." Kagome said reluctantly. 'I can't believe I'm going to break up with Inuyasha.' Kagome remembered how they had been so close. They used to talk a lot and hang out with other people, but somewhere along the line he had changed. He had gotten incredibly jealous whenever she was with other guys. 'What went wrong?' Kagome wondered to herself.  
  
'Am I still even happy being with him?' Lately most of her smiles had been forced and she was getting tired of being accused of thing she didn't do. Sango watched as Kagome seemed to be arguing with herself. She only wanted to help her friend, but she knew Kagome had to realize for herself that she needed to do this. Kagome's eyes then filled with a look of determination. "I'll do it." She resolved. It was time to stop being passive and to change what she didn't like about her life and she didn't like the way Inuyasha treated her anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as he once again dialed Kagome's number. He had tried calling twice times already, but no one had answered. 'Well, third times a charm.' He thought to himself as he listened to the phone ring.  
  
"Moshi moshi." He heard a boy answer and figured it must have been Souta.  
  
"Souta, is your sister home?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Souta recognized Sesshoumaru's unemotional voice. "No. I don't know where she is. Did something happen to her? She didn't call yesterday asking why I didn't come home." Souta asked slightly worried about his sister.  
  
"She was...distressed yesterday." Sesshoumaru answered. He decided not to say anything about Inuyasha since Kagome had told him that Souta really looked up to Inuyasha though he had no clue why. "When she comes back can you tell her to call me?"  
  
"Sure." Souta said and hung up after they had said goodbye.  
  
'She never went back home last night.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He got up and left his room to find Rin. The small girl was running after a butterfly outside.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru calling his name once she noticed he was there. She hugged his leg and looked up at him with adoration in her eyes. "Is Rin going to get to see Kagome-kaasan today?"  
  
"She wasn't home." Sesshoumaru told the small girl. Rin looked a bit let down. "So what do you want to do today?" He asked the small girl trying to get her mind off Kagome. He had nothing to do seeing as though he had finished all his homework that was due Monday that morning.  
  
Rin just shrugged her shoulders. She was just happy to be spending time with her new father figure. "Is Sesshoumaru-sama Rin's tousan now?" Rin asked.  
  
That reminded Sesshoumaru that he never had called the social worker. "Stay here Rin." Sesshoumaru said and Rin gave no complaints. Sesshoumaru went back to his room and found the business card he had been given. He dialed the number and waited for the social worker to answer. "Moshi moshi."  
  
"Moshi moshi. This is Sesshoumaru Takara, I'm calling about Rin."  
  
"Oh yes, Mr. Takara. We still haven't found any other family of hers. What is it you wish to speak about?"  
  
"I would like to inform you that I would like to adopt Rin." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"That's very good new seeing as though our search is not going very well. It was nice speaking to you Mr. Takara." Sesshoumaru hung up and walked back downstairs to tell Rin.  
  
'I suppose this mean I should go take her to buy some things.' Sesshoumaru thought seeing as though Rin was wearing some clothes donated by one of their maids because she had a young daughter.  
  
"What did Sesshoumaru-sama go do?" Rin asked as Sesshoumaru reappeared outside.  
  
"I called the social worker to say I would like to adopt you if they can't find any family of yours." Rin gave him a big gap toothed smile and practically launched herself at Sesshoumaru. He returned Rin's hug and felt his heart warm a bit.  
  
"Can Rin call Sesshoumaru-sama tousan?" Rin asked hopefully. Sesshoumaru nodded and then informed Rin that they would be going out to find her some clothes and other things she needed. "Will otousan spend all day tomorrow with Rin?" The little girl asked as she took Sesshoumaru's hand and they walked back inside and to the front door.  
  
"I can't. I have school and you will be starting at your new kindergarten." Sesshoumaru told her. Rin nodded. When they got to the garage Sesshoumaru placed her in the car and buckled her seat belt for her before walking to the driver's side. He got in and drove to the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come here my little pet." A male voice purred and Kikyou took a step toward him. Her eyes locked with his as she advanced closer. Once within arms reach he pulled her to straddle his lap. She resisted a bit and his grip on her arm became bruising. "Now now, behave." He said.  
  
"Yamete." Kikyou softly pleaded. He always made her feel as if she was helpless. That's why after he had ruined her she went and started to seduce other men. It gave her a sense of control and strength after having felt so powerless.  
  
She gave a small whimper as she felt his hand trailing up her thigh. 'This is why. This is why I deserve so much. No one else has to put up with the attentions of this despicable creature.' Kikyou thought to herself as she tried to think of being anywhere but where she was.  
  
She felt his tongue run up her neck and held back tears. Only with him did she ever feel used and not the user. "Yamete...onegai Naraku." Kikyou pleaded before he silenced her with his lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome nervously stared at the phone and then looked back up at Sango. Sango gave her a reassuring look and a small nod. Kagome gave a small sigh and dialed the number she knew by heart already. "Yo." Inuyasha answered his phone and Kagome was filled with a wave of uncertainty again.  
  
"Ummm...Inuyasha?" Kagome started hesitantly.  
  
"Kagome? I'm glad you called." He said sounding relieved.  
  
"You are? You mean you're not mad?" Kagome said sounding a bit shocked. Sango didn't like the sound of that. She knew Kagome was too nice for her own good and might still take Inuyasha back if he started to grovel.  
  
"Of course I am. You're my girlfriend."  
  
Kagome sighed at hearing that. "Yeah, about that..." She tried to get it over with, but Inuyasha interrupted her.  
  
"I knew you'd come to your senses Kagome. Do you want to come over and make up? Sesshoumaru left already." Inuyasha said and dug himself his own grave.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How dare you Inuyasha? You have the audacity to try and rape me in my own home and then you start talking like it was my fault I stopped you." She yelled into the phone angrily. "We're through Inuyasha. I've had it with you making me feel like I did something wrong when I didn't."  
  
Kagome slammed down the phone before Inuyasha could even respond. She was lightly panting because of her outburst. Sango walked over to her and gave a friendly reassuring hug. "I think we need a shopping excursion." Sango said trying to cheer Kagome up. She knew that Kagome didn't have much money, but they still had fun just dressing each other up and browsing. Kagome gave a small dejected nod.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha stared at the phone in disbelief. 'Did she just dump me?' He thought incredulously. 'What was she talking about rape? I never did anything like that.' Inuyasha started going from confused to pissed.  
  
'How dare she accuse me of such things?!' Inuyasha still didn't believe what he had done was wrong and now he thought that Kagome was crazy for thinking that he was. 'Who needs her?' He thought and fell back onto his bed. 'Stupid wench, I'll show her. She can't go around saying things like that about me and get away with it.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin looked in awe at all the stores in the mall. Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl who had obviously never been to the mall before. He started to walk towards the children's clothing store and Rin followed close behind. When they entered the store she looked at Sesshoumaru as if waiting for some sort of permission. "Grab whatever you want." Sesshoumaru told her.  
  
Rin was surprised by his words. She had never been treated so nicely. She smiled at him and then ran forward looking at all the clothes. Everyone in the store believed that Sesshoumaru was the girl's older brother or some sort of relative. No one would have guessed that he might soon become the girl's father.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed closely behind Rin and looked over all the things she pointed at. He would at times shake his head at something she held up because it looked foolish to him or the color was distasteful to him such as hot pink.  
  
Sesshoumaru handed the cashier his credit card and then carried the bags as they left. He noticed Rin was looking at all the other stores in wonder and figured it wouldn't hurt to let the girl look around some more. "Do you want to see some other stores?" Rin nodded and he let her lead him around the mall.  
  
They walked around and Sesshoumaru bought a few more things that she might need. They then reached the pet store and Rin was plastered to the glass window which had a small white puppy. The puppy jumped up against the glass and balanced on it hind legs. Its tail wagged back and forth and playfully yapped at Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru almost groaned. Buying her toys would be alright, but a puppy. He also noticed how big the puppy's paws were meaning it would become a rather large dog. "Rin thinks a puppy would cheer up Kagome-kaasan." The small girl said as she tapped the glass. Sesshoumaru sighed, happy that the girl hadn't wanted it for herself.  
  
He stepped forward and crouched down looking at the small puppy. It looked up at him with iridescent eyes almost the same golden shade as his own. 'I wonder if it really would cheer up Kagome.' He knew Kagome greatly loved animals and had a dog when she was younger, but it had passed away years ago. He wasn't sure however if it would be good to give her a puppy when she had a cat already. "I don't think it would be a good idea, Rin."  
  
"Onegai, tousan. Rin knows Kagome-kaasan will like the puppy." Rin pleaded with puppy dog eyes.  
  
'I must be getting soft.' Sesshoumaru thought as he felt the need to appease the child. He looked back at the puppy who he could have sworn was giving him the same look Rin was. Sesshoumaru nodded and Rin practically squealed in delight as she ran into the store.  
  
When they left Rin was holding the leash to a rambunctious puppy that kept jumping around. Sesshoumaru kept an eye on her to make sure she could handle the puppy. He decided perhaps it was time to leave to avoid any more of Rin's spontaneous purchases.  
  
Just as they were leaving he could have sworn he saw Kagome, but just then the puppy pulled Rin forward and he had to go after them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango practically dragged Kagome to the mall with her. They went to pet store first because Sango knew Kagome loved animals. Kagome instantly began to coo at a small white puppy in the window. She looked up at the sign to see how much it cost and was surprised and disappointed.  
  
"I can't believe over $200 for a dog." Sango said looking at the sign also. Kagome sighed. She missed having a dog. Buyo was a great pet, but he just wasn't as playful as a puppy could be.  
  
They went inside and looked some more at the various pets before leaving to look at some clothes. Sango wanted Kagome to feel better so she took her to the cosmetic counter and had the girl give Kagome a make over. Kagome started to get into the fun and the girls began to dress up in clothes they couldn't possibly afford.  
  
Just as they were walking to another store Kagome could have sworn she saw Sesshoumaru. "Come on Kagome." Sango pulled her just she was about to try and get Sesshoumaru's attention. When she looked back Sesshoumaru was already gone. By the time they had left Kagome sighed when she noticed that the little puppy was no longer there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome waved good bye to Sango and turned to walk up the shrine steps. She thought that after breaking up with Inuyasha she would feel completely depressed, but instead she felt...free. When she got up the steps she was practically tackled by Souta. "Kagome! Where have you been?"  
  
"I'm sorry Souta. I was having some personal troubles." Kagome answered and her little brother nodded. He knew better than to pry when she gave him that certain look that told him it was very personal.  
  
"Shippou's here. I hope you don't mind." Souta said as they walked inside and the little red headed boy came to greet her.  
  
"I would never mind Shippou with us." Kagome said and hugged the other little boy.  
  
"Oh yeah. Before I forget, Sesshoumaru called. He told me to tell you to call him back." Souta said.  
  
"Okay. You guys must be hungry though. I'm sorry I wasn't here to get you guys lunch." Kagome said. She really did feel guilty for abandoning her brother even if he was old enough to take care of himself for a while and it was only for a day. She went into the kitchen and started making an early dinner.  
  
The boys went to go play video games until she was done cooking. Kagome knew Souta had the uncanny ability to know when the food was ready so she didn't call them to the table when she was done. Instead she went to the phone to call Sesshoumaru back.  
  
"Moshi moshi." She heard Sesshoumaru answer his phone.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru." Kagome greeted him. "You called about something."  
  
"I just wanted to know how you were feeling." He said. She noticed his voice would always change after he realized it was her. He wouldn't sound as harsh and aloof. She could also hear the concern in his voice.  
  
Kagome remembered how she had been the last time he had seen her. She felt happy knowing that he worried about her. "I feel a lot better now. Thanks for everything Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a small smile though she couldn't see it. "What happened yesterday?" He asked Kagome the dreaded question. There was a long pause and Sesshoumaru doubted she was going to answer. "You know you can tell me anything right?" He reassured her.  
  
"I know. It's just that I'm not sure I want a lot of people to know right now." Kagome said.  
  
"Can we meet tomorrow after school? I have a surprise for you." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Hontou? What is it?" Kagome said getting a bit excited.  
  
"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Sesshoumaru stated and could hear her small whine. "You'll find out tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." Kagome sighed. She knew that she would be wondering what it was all day. "I'll tell you what happened tomorrow." Kagome said knowing that she could trust him and that she rather tell him face to face just in case she began to cry again. She knew he would comfort her like he always did.  
  
They said their goodbyes and Kagome went to go eat. She felt slightly bad seeing as though she seemed to be relying on Sesshoumaru so much lately. She wished he would open up to her and tell her something that she could help him with. It wasn't right if their friendship was her having problems and him helping her. It wasn't fair to him.  
  
'And now he has a surprise for me.' Kagome thought as she took a bite of her rice. 'He does too much for me.' She felt bad that she never did anything for him. 'But what do you do for the guy who has everything?' She couldn't think of anything Sesshoumaru might need that he didn't already have.  
  
She did the dishes and then went to work cleaning the shrine. She swept the steps as she thought about all the homework she still had to do. This just didn't seem to be her weekend. She smiled as the sweet smell of the flowers her mother had planted nearby drifted her way with the breeze. They smelt sweet and Kagome decided she would give Sesshoumaru one tomorrow as a show of her appreciation. It wasn't much, but it was something.  
  
When she was done sweeping she started on her homework and told Souta and Shippou to do the same. They reluctantly put away their games and did as they were told. It was late by the time Kagome was done and she yawned as she closed her books. She walked out of her room and down the hall to check on Souta and Shippou. They were both passed out on the ground in front of Souta's television which still had his game running.  
  
Kagome let a small smile grace her features and she turned off the TV. She picked up Souta and placed him in his bed and then set Shippou in the sleeping bag that was set out next to Souta's bed. She whispered a goodnight and turned off the light. She went to her room and after setting her alarm she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyou covered herself in the silken sheets though it did little considering the person in the room had already seen every inch of her. She turned her face to stare at the wall opposite the direction Naraku was standing in.  
  
He had kidnapped her a few months ago for a handsome ransom from her step father. When she had been returned she was tainted. He had not killed her as per the agreement with her father, but at times she wished he had.  
  
She wanted something better. She wanted her cousin to suffer the way she had and see if she still came out with an innocent spirit. She wanted people to recognize the pain she went through. After she had been returned he had just taken her again even though she had been given a body guard. They couldn't stop him and she knew it. That was why she came willingly to him when he wanted. To keep from being kidnapped again. With this arrangement she would be able to still have some freedom to go to school and see others. If not she would most likely be kept locked in a windowless room.  
  
She deserved to get what she wanted. She had earned it, or so she thought. She promised herself that she would get what she desired and at that moment she wanted two things. She wanted Sesshoumaru first of all and she wanted Kagome to suffer. Seeing as though how close they seemed to be lately she believed she may be able to do both at the same time.  
  
"You are certainly quiet." Naraku said as he sat on the bed next to Kikyou. "I must be loosing my touch if you no longer whimper." He smirked and crawled on top of her. Kikyou knew there was nothing she could do. He had already proven that. The power that he had over her was what she hated most of all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After speaking with Kagome, Sesshoumaru felt much better knowing she was alright. He felt something run into his leg and looked down to see Rin had run into him while chasing the puppy. "Time for bed Rin." Sesshoumaru said and picked the small girl up.  
  
"Can the puppy sleep inside?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru looked down at the little puppy sitting by his feet. He didn't think it was house broken. He then supposed that Jaken could just clean whatever mess the puppy made. Sesshoumaru relented and carried Rin to her room with the small white puppy trailing behind.  
  
He set Rin in her bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Oyasumi tousan." Rin said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Yasumi Rin." Sesshoumaru whispered as he left the room. He was getting very used to having the small girl around though he hadn't liked the looks he had gotten that day in a few stores when the girl called him tousan. He wondered if anyone there was actually foolish enough to believe he was the child's biological father.  
  
As he left the room he noticed the little puppy following after him. He just looked down at the pup as it stared back at him. He then continued his walk to his room. It was still early and he began to work on some assignments that weren't due yet. An hour later, he could have sworn he heard swearing coming from down the hall and he got up to see what was going on.  
  
The sight he found made him wonder even more what had happened between Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha was in his room with the door wide open and he was passed out on the floor. Sesshoumaru could distinctly smell the pungent odor of alcohol. 'That baka.' Sesshoumaru thought and shook his head in disappointment. He then went back to his room.  
  
After finishing all the work he had, he looked at the clock and found it to be quite late. Only problem was that he wasn't tired enough to fall asleep. He heard some growling next to him and looked down to see the white puppy trying to tear one of his socks to pieces. He tried to pull the sock away from the pup, but it wouldn't let go. A slight game of tug of war ensued until Sesshoumaru figured the sock was unsalvageable anyway and let the puppy have it.  
  
He pulled off his shirt and tossed it on his chair. His pants followed and soon he was in bed clothed in only his black silk boxers. He was about to fall asleep when he felt some movement at the bottom of his bed. He looked down to see golden eyes looking back at him and a white fluff ball at the foot of his bed. "Only for tonight." He said and the pup closed its eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his as well while silently wondering why the pup seemed to like following him around. He decided it didn't matter since he would be giving it to Kagome soon anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay another chapter done finally. Please review.  
  
Translations:  
  
Moshi moshi: hello (answering phone)  
  
Kaasan: mother  
  
Tousan: father  
  
Yamete: Stop  
  
Onegai: Please  
  
Hontou: Really/Truly  
  
Yasumi: Good night  
  
Baka: Idiot  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Hentai Jane: I'm kind of hoping Sesshoumaru will do something already also, but the story seems to be writing itself.  
  
Jade-inu: Hope your cousins don't kill you.  
  
Wildflower92490: Don't worry about keeping score Sesshoumaru will definitely come out on top in this fic.  
  
MysticalAngel: I love your fic Twin Love. Those couples need to get together.  
  
Fluffy+kagome=kawaii: Love the name. Hope you're happy Kagome dumped Inu and I can only wonder what Sesshoumaru will do when he finds out. I also wonder how the rest of the school will take it.  
  
Angel Goddess: I actually didn't know bastardization was a word and now I can't wait to use it. As for great writing I think I could be a lot better. You want great writing check out authors like Aiwendil and Profiler120.  
  
Profiler120: I'm just as jealous of you fics. You're one of my favorite authors.  
  
Isa: Thanx for calling me your favorite author. It means a lot. ^_^  
  
Kitchen: trust me Sesshoumaru will probably cause Inuyasha more bodily harm after his talk with Kagome.  
  
Ashley: I actually wish pretty much the exact same things.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed also, keep them coming. And check out my website at www.shichan.envy.nu and donate your fics, I need more.  
  
~*Shichan 


	5. Of Relationships and Puppies

AN: Hey I'm back with a new chappie. It would have been up earlier if ff.net hadn't of been down. I'd like to send a special thanks to my new beta reader Icewings for doing such an awesome job. Well, enjoy the new chapter.  
  
CH: 5 Of Relationships and Puppies  
  
Kagome awoke to her alarm going off. Her hand absently hit her dresser a couple of times before actually hitting the clock and turning off the irritating noise. She wearily blinked open her eyes and groaned as light quickly invaded her senses, then rose to sit up straight and softly yawned as she stretched her arms.  
  
Kagome felt refreshed and was actually looking forward to the day even though she had school. She sat on her bed and pondered why she would be feeling such a way and all the memories of what had transpired that weekend came crashing down on her. She suddenly felt incredibly anxious. 'What will people at school think?' She silently wondered and then her eyes widened as she thought of another worry. 'Oh Kami I hope Inuyasha doesn't make a scene.'  
  
Kagome threw back her blanket and slid out of bed. Her first stop was her brother's room to wake Souta and Shippou. She turned on the light and both of the boys groaned and tried to hide their face either under their pillow or blanket. Kagome sighed and walked over to them pulling them both up. "Come on there's school today." She said and the two boys rubbed the sleep from their eyes.  
  
When she was sure the two boys weren't going to just roll over back to sleep she went downstairs and started on breakfast. When she got there she opened the refrigerator to find not much was left since the last time she had gone shopping. 'I guess it's cereal for breakfast.' Kagome thought to herself and pulled out the milk and went to get some bowls.  
  
Kagome, Souta, and Shippou sat down for breakfast. It wasn't unusual that Shippou was with them. The two boys were very good friends and nearly inseparable. They were always sleeping over at each other's houses. After she ate Kagome ran up the stair to get into the shower before Souta. It was a morning pretty much like any other as they finally exited the small house and walked to their respective schools. The only difference was that Kagome was incredibly torn between being happy that she was free and dreading how the rest of the world would react. She remembered to pick one of the dark purple flowers that were growing near her house before she left though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru got out of bed easily as usual though not completely rested. He never seemed to get a decent night's sleep ever since his mother had passed away. The only time had been when he had shared Kagome's bed a few nights ago. As he got up he looked down at the puppy that was still lying on his bed. The pup looked up at him and they stared at each other until it seemed they came to an agreement that the pup wouldn't ruin his room while he was away.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard a knock at his door and wondered who could be intruding on his privacy so early in the morning. He opened it to see a sleepy Rin. "Jaken-sama made Rin get out of bed." The girl said as she rubbed her eye and seemed to be stifling a yawn.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wonder at the child. Most children he knew would be complaining and probably would have yelled at Jaken to leave them alone. He affectionately ruffled the girl's hair and began to walk down the hall for a shower. He told Rin over his shoulder to get dressed and he would meet her for breakfast.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned on the shower and ran his hand under the water to test the temperature. He then tossed his boxers to the laundry basket sitting in the corner and stepped inside the shower. His muscles relaxed under the warm spray of the shower. His mind however was on how he would get Kagome to come over to his house to give her the puppy. He knew she wouldn't want to come on account of his brother. All he could really do was reassure her that he would keep Inuyasha at bay.  
  
At the breakfast table the scene was much like that at dinner. There were only two differences. One, their father was away on business so he was absent. And two, Inuyasha had a major hangover so he wasn't really able to make any clever jabs at Sesshoumaru. Well as clever as Inuyasha's insults ever were. Sesshoumaru then took Rin to her new school before driving to school himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she got to school Kagome ran straight to her locker knowing that Sango would be there soon. By the time she had grabbed her books she heard someone lean against the lockers and looked up to see her friend looking back at her. "So how do you feel?"  
  
"Confused." Kagome answered.  
  
"How so?" Sango asked. She silently hoped that Kagome wasn't considering on taking the jerk back.  
  
Kagome sighed. "On one hand I really do feel great. I feel free and I had one of the best night's sleep ever..." Kagome paused.  
  
"But..." Sango prompted her.  
  
"But on the other hand I feel really guilty for what I did. I mean I didn't even give him a chance to speak." Kagome said and looked down at her schoolbag.  
  
"Don't worry everything will be fine." Sango reassured her. She considered on how best to distract Kagome from her problem and what better way than teasing her. Kagome would either get flustered or mad, but either way she would forget her problem. "So...when you say best night's sleep does that mean better than the time you shared a bed with Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as they had been walking down the hall. A blush crept up her cheeks as remembered that night and the interesting morning that had followed. Before she could answer though, another voice interrupted.  
  
"Kagome, I'm hurt. To think you would do such a thing with Sesshoumaru and not with me." Miroku said as he came up to them having overheard the last part of their conversation. He also knew about the break up because he had to listen to Inuyasha's drunken ranting over the phone.  
  
"Nothing happened." Kagome said getting flustered. Sango and Miroku both nodded and gave her a look that said 'sure we believe you.'  
  
"So how's my lovely girlfriend this morning?" Kagome felt an arm go around her shoulders and was surprised to see Inuyasha smiling at her.  
  
"What are you doing Inuyasha? We broke up." Kagome said keeping her voice down to keep from attracting attention.  
  
"I know that's what you said this weekend, but you never gave me a chance Kagome. I know we can work this out. We've been through so much together." Inuyasha said. On some level behind all the possessiveness and stupidity he really did care for her and would be damned before he lost her.  
  
"I don't believe him." Sango growled. "Why I'm gonna..." She was about to approach Inuyasha when Miroku held her back.  
  
She was about to yell at the hentai, but when she turned to look at him he had one of his rare serious faces on. "Don't Sango. Kagome needs to fight this one on her own." He said. Sango knew he was right, but she didn't want to see her best friend either hurt or back with that idiot.  
  
"I meant what I said Inuyasha. We're through. I've honestly had it with this relationship." Kagome said slowly as to make sure Inuyasha understood ever word clearly.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Inuyasha said suddenly getting upset. His sudden outburst caused a group of people to stop their own conversations and watch the scene that was unfolding. "We've been going out for months and you just want to throw that away?!"  
  
Kagome was slightly frightened by his tone, but held strong. "Hai, it's over Inuyasha." She said and then walked away with Sango. Miroku looked back at his angered and confused friend. He wanted to stay and comfort his friend since he knew Inuyasha would soon regret his actions. Another part of him, however, decided that it would be better to let the boy calm down a bit first.  
  
Students started talking immediately about what they had just seen. Who would have guessed that one of the most popular and seemingly happiest couples would break up? It was even worse that the break up seemed rather messy. Among those watching was a certain golden eyed senior who had been standing near the end of the hall.  
  
Though he had not been close up, Sesshoumaru had heard everything that had been said. His heart felt so very confused at that moment. It jumped for joy knowing that Kagome was unattached again, but it also sank when he saw the tears that she seemed to be holding back when she walked past him.  
  
'I can't believe I just did that.' Kagome thought to herself as she sat in her first period class. She was silently pleased with herself that she was no longer the meek Kagome that would just keep taking everything and she had finally learned to say no.  
  
As Kagome walked down the halls she could feel the eyes watching her and barely made out the quiet whispers. She heard many whispers wondering how dare she break up with Inuyasha since he was seen as a great catch at that school. Others were wondering what had taken her so long since apparently Kagome, though she didn't agree, was also looked at as a wanted commodity.  
  
She let out a sigh of relief as she walked into her music class. 'No talking, no whispers, just playing nice music.' She thought to herself. As she walked in she saw Sesshoumaru in his usual seat and went to join him. When she sat down he gave her a small smile after making sure that no one else would see it. Seeing as though smiles during school time from Sesshoumaru were very rare, Kagome felt pleasantly warmed.  
  
She took out her flute and began to clean it a bit. As she was doing this she noticed someone walk right in front of her. She looked up to see another senior with crimson eyes and braided hair.  
  
"Hey Kagome. How's life?" Hiten said and leaned in close to Kagome making her feel slightly uncomfortable. Sesshoumaru withstood the urge to pummel the guy who was so obviously getting ready to hit on Kagome. He couldn't believe someone was as low as to do that when she had just gotten out of a relationship. He was also slightly worried that she would be picked up on the rebound and he would miss his chance yet again.  
  
"Fine I suppose." Kagome said and tried to smile her best as she was feeling incredibly wary of his nearness.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me tonight to say...dinner." Hiten said and gave her a smile that would have made most girls swoon. Luck for her and Sesshoumaru that she wasn't like most girls.  
  
"I don't think I'm ready to start dating again." Kagome said trying to let him down easy. Hiten just told her to get back to him and then went to his seat.  
  
"So...how are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru asked her.  
  
"Surprisingly good." Kagome said and smiled at Sesshoumaru. "And if I recall you said you had a surprise for me." She added.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "Hai, I do. You'll just have to be patient though." He said knowing that when waiting for a surprise Kagome was like a little kid. He could just see her already getting antsy wondering what it could be. The teacher then walked in and class began.  
  
At the end of class, they were again reminded of the recital that would be occurring next week Friday. Kagome was going over notes in her head as she walked out of class and too lunch. She suddenly stopped in her tracks as she remembered something. 'I have the same lunch period as Inuyasha.' Kagome made a small sound that could have been akin to a whimper.  
  
Sesshoumaru, who had been walking right beside her, gave her a small sympathetic look since he knew what she was thinking about. He swore that if his brother tried to embarrass her in any way he would drag the idiot up the stairs and toss him off the roof.  
  
"Ne Sesshoumaru?" He looked down at her and she held out the flower she had been carrying around with her. "It's to say thank you for all the things you've done for me lately. I know it's not much of a thank you and that being a guy you probably don't like flowers much, but I wanted you to have it."  
  
Sesshoumaru hesitantly took the flower as if the entire scene before him would shatter if he made a wrong move. He knew he would look ridiculous carrying a flower around and girls would most likely bother him thinking it was for them, but it was from Kagome and that automatically made it special. "Arigatou." He said softly as they finally walked into the cafeteria. They went their separate ways as always, but both wondered why they never sat together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Kagome walked into the cafeteria she automatically noticed the way everyone began to whisper when she arrived. She saw Sango waving at her and went to sit with her. Miroku soon showed up as well. Kagome smiled when Sango began to start a conversation on the usual things and steered clear of the subject of Inuyasha, who was suspiciously missing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." Kikyou cooed as she looked at the teenage boy who was sitting at the base of a tree.  
  
"What do you want Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked. He did not want someone interfering in his self-loathing. He had finally come to terms with the fact that he and Kagome were not together anymore. Also, after a very long talk with Miroku that came almost to blows, he admitted at least to himself that he had been wrong. 'It's too late now.' He kept telling himself.  
  
Kikyou sat down next to the boy and placed a hand on his. After a long night of thinking she had come up with a plan. "You deserve better anyway Inuyasha." Kikyou said. "She shouldn't have done that to you. Don't you want to get back at her? Don't you want revenge?" Kikyou asked and leaned closer to him.  
  
'Do I want revenge?' Inuyasha thought to himself. This was high school. It wasn't supposed to be so complicated.  
  
Kikyou continued to whisper poisoning words to him. Things like how wrong Kagome had been and how angry he must be with her. When the bell rang Kikyou laid a small kiss on Inuyasha's cheek. "I can help." She whispered in his ear as she stood up and walked back inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was almost ready to run out of the school when the last bell finally rang. All the whispers and strange looks she had been getting had been too much. She also couldn't believe how many guys had asked her out. She had just had a rather unpleasant break up and guys were already hitting on her. She was so lost in thought that she jumped when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned to see Sesshoumaru's golden eyes looking back at her. "Gomen." He said. It took her a moment to process what he had said  
  
"It's okay. Today had just been really...something." She said. Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome then perked up when she remembered her surprise. "So do I get my surprise now?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at the childlike anticipation in her voice. "It's at my house. We need to pick up Rin first though."  
  
"You're still taking care of Rin?" Kagome asked as they walked over to Sesshoumaru's car.  
  
"Hai. The social worker said that they hadn't found any family. She asked if I wanted to adopt Rin if they didn't find anyone by the end of the week." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome looked at him in surprise. "Sugoi! Are you really going to adopt her?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru gave a small nod. "Hontou? I don't think I would be able to take care of a child already. But then again you could probably do it." Kagome continued to gush over Sesshoumaru kindness, making the usually stoic senior begin to blush.  
  
Sesshoumaru drove to Rin's school. All the children were already waiting outside. Kagome and Sesshoumaru stepped out of the car and Kagome was instantly almost knocked over and grabbed the car door to steady herself. She looked down to see Rin hugging her leg. "Kagome-kaasan! Rin missed you." Kagome smiled sweetly at the small girl and picked her up. "Otousan brought Kagome-kaasan to see Rin." Rin cheered.  
  
"Otousan?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru just shrugged and patted Rin's head. Someone called Sesshoumaru's last name as they turned to leave and he turned around to see a slender woman walk up to them.  
  
"Hello I'm Ms. Yoshimura. I just wanted to let you know what a pleasure it was having Rin join our class. She really is a ray of sunshine. You two must be very proud parents." She said and smiled at Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
  
Kagome blushed at the woman's implication. "Arigatou." Sesshoumaru said simply and they left. Kagome turned to give him a surprise look that he didn't correct the woman.  
  
"Rin is so happy she has parents now." The small girls said from the back seat. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome to see her blush darken. He didn't want to correct the child and Kagome didn't want to destroy the child's hope.  
  
Kagome tensed when Sesshoumaru's house came into view. "Don't worry. I'll throw him in a closet and lock it if need be." Sesshoumaru said as he parked the car. Kagome turned and gave him an assured smile. They both gathered their things and followed the bouncing little girl into the house. Kagome smiled to herself when she saw that a small flower peaking out of Sesshoumaru's bag.  
  
"Kagome-kaasan needs to close her eyes for her surprise." Rin said when Kagome had sat down on the couch in the living room. To humor the girl Kagome shut her eyes. Rin waved her hand in front of her face to make sure she couldn't see anything. The small girl then ran to go find the puppy.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Rin run off and then took a seat next to Kagome. Kagome felt the dip the couch dip as Sesshoumaru sat down. They waited in comfortable silence and soon Rin reappeared with a small white puppy in her arms. "Surprise!" Rin yelled and Kagome opened her eyes just in time to catch the small puppy that jumped into her arms.  
  
"Kawaii!" Kagome said and petted the soft white fur. She them noticed that the puppy looked strangely familiar. "This is the puppy I was looking at when Sango dragged me to the mall yesterday." Kagome said and scratched its ears.  
  
"Well, he's yours." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome's blue eyes widened as she looked at Sesshoumaru incredulously. "Hontou?" She asked hopefully. Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome almost knocked him over in a tight hug. "Arigatou. I can't believe this. You're the best Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she hugged him tight.  
  
Sesshoumaru let his arms circle her waist and held her against him. He never wanted to let her go. His fingers ran lightly through her raven locks which were splayed against his contrasting silver hair. 'If only I could freeze time like this.' He thought to himself.  
  
Kagome blushed when she finally realized what she was doing. She pulled away from Sesshoumaru and their eyes locked for a moment. Sesshoumaru got lost in Kagome's deep blue pools. His eyes finally broke away only to trail down to her full lips. He silently wondered if they would taste as sweet as they looked.  
  
"Does Kagome-kaasan like the puppy?" Rin asked not noticing the other two were so entranced.  
  
Kagome was thankful for the interruption and scooted closer to Rin. "Hai. I love him." Kagome said and picked up the white puppy and placed it in her lap. "Now he just needs a name." Kagome said thoughtfully.  
  
Sesshoumaru immediately missed the warmth of Kagome next to him. He was however, somewhat thankful for Rin's distraction. He knew that had the girl not spoken he would have probably kissed Kagome. He knew that no matter how badly he wanted to he didn't want to unless she wanted him as well. He wondered if she would have pushed him away had he given into his desires and claimed her sweet lips.  
  
Kagome continued to run her fingers through the pup's soft fur thinking of a name. "How about Fluffy?" Rin said as she jumped up onto the couch to sit between Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
  
"That's a great name, Rin." Kagome said and look down at the puppy in her lap. "So what do you think of your new name?" The pup gave a small bark as if answering the question.  
  
She played with the puppy for a bit with Rin while Sesshoumaru sat back and watched. When Kagome finally looked at her watch she was surprised to find it was so late. "I need to go home and make dinner for Souta." She said and stood up. Sesshoumaru handed her the leash that had been on the table.  
  
"I'll give you a ride home." He offered and Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
"Ja ne Rin." Kagome said and gave the girl a small kiss on her forehead. "Don't give Sesshoumaru too much trouble." Kagome then hooked the leash onto Fluffy's collar and followed Sesshoumaru out. "I still can't get over the fact that you're going to adopt her." Kagome said. "I don't think I could do it.  
  
"You do just as much for Souta as a mother would." Sesshoumaru pointed out. "Besides, I'll have you to help me right?" Sesshoumaru asked trying not to sound too hopeful.  
  
"Zutto." Kagome answered with a smile as they got into the car. Sesshoumaru gave a small smile wishing what she said was true, that she really would always be there with him.  
  
"Ne Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. He made a small noise to tell her he was listening although he couldn't turn to look at her because he was driving at the moment. "I really wanted to thank you for all the things you've been doing lately. I mean, you've done so much and I don't think I've been able to pay you back for any of it." Kagome said looking down at the sleeping bundle in her lap.  
  
'Same Kagome. She always did like to give as much or more than she got.' Sesshoumaru thought with a small smile. "You still haven't told me what happened." He pointed out to her.  
  
"Oh...well...Inuyasha tried to...to force himself on me I guess you could say." Sesshoumaru's smile instantly faded and his grip on the steering wheel tightened to the point of his knuckles turning white. "I got him off me and ran out of the house. Then I called you." Kagome said. "On Sunday, Sango helped me to break up with him. I really think it was the right thing to do."  
  
Kagome turned and looked at Sesshoumaru to see his shoulders tenser than usual and he had a death grip on the steering wheel. "Daijoubu?" Kagome asked worried that something was wrong.  
  
Sesshoumaru was making a mental note to kill his brother when he heard Kagome's question. He gave a small nod though Kagome didn't buy it for a second. "I wish you'd tell me what's wrong sometime that way I could repay you for all the times you listen to my problems and help out. I would also get to know you a lot more."  
  
"What do you want to know?" Sesshoumaru asked her. He hoped she didn't ask any questions about things like who he liked because he had already come to terms that he couldn't lie to her.  
  
"Well..." Kagome thought for a few seconds. "How come you're not as open with everyone at school as you are with me?" Kagome asked. It was a little too close to the questions he didn't want her to ask.  
  
He wondered how he was supposed to answer a question like that. 'I can't tell her it's because I love her.' He told himself. It was because of one of the two fears he had. A fear that had arisen after his mother had died. His first fear was that Kagome would find out how he felt and reject him. He knew she would never tell him off, but by just not returning his feelings he knew his heart would break. His second fear was of losing another person he loved. That was why he stayed away from everyone and seemed so aloof. His mother had died after he had met Kagome so he hadn't had the time to shield his heart before she had gotten in, though a part of him knew that even if he did she would have still found some way in.  
  
Kagome just waited patiently for an answer. 'Did I ask something wrong? I just want to know more about him. I want to know why his eyes always seem to hold some sadness and why he's never had a steady girlfriend when he's the most popular guy in school.' Kagome was pulled from her thought when Sesshoumaru finally spoke.  
  
"I don't want to get close to people. I don't want to lose anyone like how I lost my mother." He said. A small part of him told him not to tell her these things, but a stronger part wanted her to know. It told him to tell her everything and held close to the knowledge that she would never break his confidence.  
  
"I guess I can understand that." Kagome said. She had lost her father though she hadn't known him that well at the time because she had been too young. But now she feared she would lose her mother as well. "Everyday I'm afraid of getting a call from the hospital saying something went wrong with my mother. But I know I have people who would help me through it, like you." Kagome confided in him.  
  
"She's going to be fine, Kagome." Sesshoumaru reassured her though he silently wondered if she would be. He knew that she had been in the hospital more frequently than normal lately.  
  
Kagome could tell by the look in his eyes that he was only trying to cheer her up. She knew that he wondered also. "I'll believe you if you believe me when I say that you'll never be alone either." Kagome said and smiled at him as he stopped the car in front of the shrine steps.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to her and gave a small nod. It was fall already so the sun was setting already. The light danced in Kagome's hair, making her look ethereal to Sesshoumaru. He clenched his hands around the steering wheel again and resisted the urge to lean over and kiss her.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow, Sesshou-kun." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru gave her a strange look after she had said that and realized she had done it to lift the mood that had been almost stifled with depression. He smirked.  
  
"Hai, see you tomorrow, Kagome-chan." He replied and felt pleased when a small blush rose on her cheeks. Kagome carried the small puppy out of the car and waved to Sesshoumaru as he drove away. She then ran up the shrine steps and into the house to meet with a very hungry Souta. He forgot his hunger however, when he met Fluffy.  
  
Kagome made a quick dinner consisting of ramen and then went off to do her homework after she had fed Fluffy and Buyo as well. She sat in her room working on her math problems. Fluffy walked up to Buyo who was lying upside down on Kagome's bed. The pup sniffed at the cat. Buyo merely made a small noise and almost slid off the bed.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Aa Owatta.' She thought with joy. She turned her chair around and almost tripped over Fluffy who had been lying next to her. Kagome picked the pup up and set him on her bed. "You have the same silver hair and golden eyes as Sesshoumaru." Kagome told Fluffy.  
  
That got her thinking about Sesshoumaru. 'I'm happy that he opened up a bit to me. He needs to show that side of him to more people.' Kagome began to dress for bed. She put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She went down the hall and told Souta to go to bed. She then went back to her room and would have collapsed on his bed if it hadn't had two occupants already. "Yasumi Buyo, Fluffy." She said as she managed to get under her covers without disturbing the two other sleeping on her bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as he finally got Rin to go to bed. She had calmed down after Sesshoumaru had promised that he would try to get Kagome to come with him the next day to pick her up again. He smirked as he looked at the small sleeping figure before he turned out the light. 'I think I could get used to this.' He thought. Sesshoumaru would have never thought he would enjoy such a fatherly role. He just swore to himself that he would do a better job than his own father.  
  
Sesshoumaru went to his own room as usual stripped down to his boxers to sleep. He decided he would ask Kagome out to a friendly dinner the next night. He knew she probably still wasn't ready to date, but he wanted to help her forget about her problems at home. 'Who knows, maybe she'll help me forget mine.' Sesshoumaru thought as he rolled over and closed his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat staring at his phone for a moment. He had seen Kagome go off with Sesshoumaru after school. He hated that they were getting so close and he hated the knowledge that with them broken up Sesshoumaru had a clear shot for Kagome. He made up his mind then. 'There is no way I'll let Sesshoumaru have her. If she's not with me, she won't be with anyone.'  
  
  
  
Inuyasha picked up the phone and dialed. "Kikyou? You said something about revenge?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay, another chapter done. Sorry for the little cliffy but if I didn't do it the chapter would never end.  
  
Translations:  
  
Kami: God  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Moshi moshi: hello (on telephone)  
  
Arigatou: Thank you  
  
Gomen: Sorry  
  
Kaasan: Mother  
  
Tousan: Father  
  
Sugoi: Great  
  
Hontou: Really  
  
Kawaii: Cute  
  
Ja ne: See you  
  
Zutto: Always  
  
Daijoubu?: Are you okay?  
  
Owatta: Finished  
  
Yasumi: Good night  
  
Review responses:  
  
Wildflower92490: I know, I'll tell Sesshoumaru to hurry up.  
  
Aira^o^: I wonder why Sesshoumaru can't be real often too. As for killing Kikyou it is a highschool fic so I don't know if I can kill Kikyou, but then again who knows what'll happen.  
  
Moon goddess: I have something planned for how Kagome finds out about Sesshoumaru so you have to wait and see.  
  
Tamababymiko-chan: Thanks, and don't worry Naraku will get his.  
  
MysticalAngel: If there's anything left of Inu and Naraku after you strangle them I'd like a try also.  
  
Lunabelle: If you like him in boxers I hope you liked the short little shower scene.  
  
SesshoumaruFreak: Yep more Sess/Kag fluff ahead.  
  
Fluffy+kagome=kawaii: Don't worry you won't feel sorry for Kikyou for long.  
  
Profiler120: Something like that might happen. Kikyou definitely sees Kagome as her way to freedom.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and don't forget to check out my new website and help out by suggesting fics to put up there or giving me permission to archive your fics. ^_^  
  
~*Shichan 


	6. Life Isn't like the Movies

AN: I'm so happy I got so many reviews. ff.net is mean though. They took down my fic Reclaiming Home and put me on probation. *sigh* You can still find the fic on my website or mm.org. But finally my probation and I found time to write. I've been hanging with all my friends lately. We played paintball, I have the bruise to prove it, and went surfing, and I got my belly button pierced. My friend who's also a fanfic author name Arkwingedsurfer got his eyebrow pierced and I went along and he paid for me to get my navel pierced. Now I just have to keep everyone in my family from finding out. ^_~  
  
CH: 6 Life isn't like the Movies  
  
Kikyou smirked as she heard Inuyasha ask her for help. She leaned back on her bed and twisted the phone cord around her finger. "It's good to see you finally came to your senses Inuyasha. I'll help you get what you want if you help me get what it is I want." She offered.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked. The tone of his voice told her that he was starting to question her motives for helping him.  
  
"I want your brother, Sesshoumaru. I also know you wouldn't mind seeing him fail to get Kagome." Inuyasha considered her offer. He knew that Sesshoumaru would be miserable with Kikyou and if somewhere in there he would get revenge on Kagome as well it would be like killing two birds with one stone.  
  
"Deal." Inuyasha stated and listened to Kikyou fill him in on what they would do.  
  
Kikyou couldn't hold back the burst of laughter that erupted from her after she had hung up the phone. She had the perfect plan. She would get Sesshoumaru and her freedom while getting to see Kagome suffer all at the same time. Now all she had to do was play the right cards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango met Kagome on her way to her locker. "So..." Sango was obviously trying to prompt Kagome into saying something.  
  
"So..." Kagome mimicked, not quite understanding what Sango was trying to say.  
  
"So, what was the surprise?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled as she thought about the little puppy that she had practically had to beg to stay home. It had wanted to follow her to school that morning, but animals were strickly forbidden. 'I wonder what it was.' Sango thought notice Kagome's smile. 'Maybe he confessed his undying love for her and now they're going to be the cutest couple in school.' Sango had to laugh at the thought. Even though she had noticed Sesshoumaru overly kind nature when it came to Kagome, she couldn't picture him proclaiming his love to her.  
  
"Remember the puppy we saw at the mall?" Kagome asked as she opened her locker. Sango nodded, silently telling Kagome to continue. "Well, that was the surprise. He bought it and gave it to me."  
  
"You're kidding right?" Sango asked slightly thrown off balance by the gift. Kagome shook her head. "Kagome, do you realize a guy just gave you a gift worth over 200 dollars?! Not to mention it was very kawaii puppy."  
  
Kagome had forgotten how much the puppy had cost. 'Sesshoumaru spent that much on a surprise for me.' Kagome thought in awe. She then got a feeling of foreboding by the look Sango was giving her.  
  
"Kagome, you need to go out with Sesshoumaru." Sango was getting tired of the round about approach. 'He's already giving her expensive gifts and hasn't even asked her out, while all I get is Miroku groping me and asking me if I'll bear his child.'  
  
Kagome was shocked by Sango's words, which sounded close to a command. "You know I can't ask a guy out." Kagome reminded Sango. "Besides he only thinks of me as a friend." 'Doesn't he?' Kagome silently wondered about the question.  
  
"Kagome, the guy gives you an expensive gift and goes out of his way to help you. He is so into you." Sango stated. She was about to say more, but was stopped by the sight that greeted her when she looked over Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Kagome noticed Sango's distractions and turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha walking toward them with his arm around Kikyou. Both Kagome's and Sango's mouths hung open a bit in shock.  
  
Right before the 'couple' passed the two girls Kikyou pulled Inuyasha down a bit to kiss him, which he did so willingly. Inuyasha couldn't keep the smirk off his face when he broke the kiss to see the look on Kagome's face. To him she looked obviously jealous. Her cheeks were reddened and she seemed ready to hurt someone.  
  
Of course that was just in Inuyasha's deluded mind. Kagome was completely disgusted by the display and was actually turning red from anger Inuyasha thought that he could make her jealous. It was obvious that was what he was doing and it disgusted her that he thought he could get her to come back to him by kissing Kikyou, of all people.  
  
"Did I just see what I think I just saw?" Miroku asked when he came upon the two girls. They both seemed to still be slightly in shock, so as a friend Miroku did the one thing he could think of to snap them out of their daze. Both Kagome and Sango tensed as they felt a hand on their behinds. They both turned and punched Miroku who was standing in between them. With a huff they walked off leaving an unconscious Miroku on the hallway floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If Sesshoumaru was any less dignified he would have pounded his head on his desk due to the monotony of the day. All of his classes were still teaching reviews and he was ready to throw something out the window, preferably Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru smirked a bit at the thought of tossing his baka brother out the window.  
  
He had heard that Inuyasha and Kikyou were now a couple and though he should have been happy that them being together meant he wouldn't have Kikyou hanging on him and Inuyasha wouldn't be bothering Kagome, he had a sense of foreboding. Something wasn't right and it had something to do with those two.  
  
He walked into music class and his eyes narrowed as he saw Hiten once again hitting on Kagome. Worse yet, Hiten was sitting in his seat. He walked up to the boy and glared down at him. Hiten got the message and moved quickly. He liked to act like a badass, but even he wasn't foolish enough to stand against Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a thankful smile for getting rid of Hiten. He returned her smile with a small smirk and Kagome remembered her short conversation with Sango that morning. 'Could Sesshoumaru really...like me?' Her own thoughts made her blush.  
  
"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru got the distracted girl's attention. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight." Kagome was shocked into silence. She wondered if he was asking her on a date. Sesshoumaru took Kagome's silence as an obvious sign that she wasn't interested. "Of course, Rin would be coming and Souta is invited." He added trying to get her to agree to accompany him. 'Surely she'll want to see Rin atleast.  
  
"Okay. I DID promise Rin I would go with you to pick her up again." Kagome said trying to cover her disappointment. 'Of course, he just meant as friends. Why do I kind of wish he had meant it as more?' Kagome didn't get a chance to finish her thoughts because the teacher walked in and started class.  
  
Kagome slowly put her flute away as class ended and all the students filed out. Sesshoumaru waited for her after putting his instrument in its case. "Sesshoumaru, do you want to eat lunch with us today?" Kagome asked they walked out of the room together.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and felt his heart beat speed up as he saw a smile brighten Kagome's face. "So where are we going for dinner? I have to warn you Souta doesn't do too well at fancy place."  
  
Sesshoumaru's idea had been to be alone with Kagome, but then he would have to rethink his plans now that Rin and Souta would be joining them. "Where ever you want to go." Sesshoumaru shrugged.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat down at a table and were soon joined by Sango and Miroku. Sango sent Kagome a knowing smile when she saw Sesshoumaru joining them for lunch. "So Kagome, do you have any plans for tonight?" Sango asked her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Rin, Souta, and I are going to dinner." Kagome answered with a smile.  
  
"Who's Rin?" Miroku asked. Kagome told Sango and Miroku the story of Rin. By the time she was finished both Miroku and Sango were slightly in awe that Sesshoumaru was willing to adopt the little girl. Sesshoumaru got a little uncomfortable under their attention, but didn't show it.  
  
"So what are we doing tonight?" The group was interrupted by Inuyasha. He took a seat next to Miorku since he angrily noticed usual seat across from Kagome was occupied by Sesshoumaru. He was also slightly upset that Kikyou didn't have the same luch so he was unable to further make Kagome jealous.  
  
"Nothing tonight it seems, Inuyasha." Miroku answered. "But there is a party this Friday at Kagura's place." Miroku then turned to Sango and took her hand. "May I have the honor of being your escort, my dear Sango?"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the blush the crept onto Sango's cheeks. "I'm sure she'd say she'd love to go with you once her shock wears off." Kagome answered for Sango.  
  
"So who are you guys taking?" Miroku asked the rest of the group.  
  
"I'm taking Kikyou." Inuyasha stated watching intently for Kagome's reaction. He was disappointed because she barely flinched.  
  
"So how about you, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. Kagome just shrugged, so Sango decided to do her the same favor.  
  
"I'm sure Kagome would love to go with Sesshoumaru, ne." Sango asked. Sesshoumaru kept his emotionless façade and looked the other way. Kagome shot Sango a glare.  
  
"It's only a party. I don't think I need a date." Kagome stated. 'Plus Sesshoumaru should be allowed to ask who he wants rather than be forced to take me.' She added to herself.  
  
"But it's much more fun when you have a date." Miroku pointed out. Kagome was about to comment, but was interrupted by a female voice.  
  
"What are you doing over here with these lower classmen, Sesshoumaru? You should be with the rest of us seniors." Kagome watched as Kagura leaned over the table giving Sesshoumaru an ample view of her cleavage.  
  
Sesshoumaru just glared at the girl who had interrupted their conversation. He was about to offer to take Kagome to the party after she would undoubtedly agree with Miroku that being with a date was better. "Well anyway, I hope to see you at my party this Friday." Kagura continued. "Don't bother bringing a date. I'll keep you company."  
  
Everyone was happy when Kagura walked away. Kikyou who was watching from the doorway, having skipped out of class early, was furious as she watched Kagura flirt shamelessly with Sesshoumaru. "Like what you saw?" Kagura asked as she stepped out of the cafeteria to see Kikyou standing in the hall.  
  
"He's off limits." Kikyou stated, glaring at Kagura.  
  
"You're right. He's off limits for you. Naraku sends his warning. Betray him and pay. I'm only here to make sure you don't do anything with those he disapproves of. And just so you'll know, he knows about all your other 'conquests.'" Kagura nonchalantly tossed over her shoulder as she walked down the hall. 'As long as Naraku has Kikyou to torture he stays away from me and Kanna so I have to keep her with him as long as possible.' Kagura reminded herself.  
  
'Kagura knows Naraku? Naraku knows what I've been up to?' Kikyou felt a bit panicked though it didn't show in her features. 'I'm going to need to speed my plan along if I'm going to be free of him and his spies.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So did you decide where you wanted to go?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome as they walked to his car. He had been thinking of how to ask her to the party since lunch.  
  
"Not really. Maybe we should just let the kids decide." Kagome answered. She blushed as Sesshoumaru opened the door for her. 'Why am I blushing? This is Sesshoumaru. I've known him forever. But he is sweet and really cute.' Kagome thought as she looked at Sesshoumaru's profile after he had gotten into the driver's seat.  
  
They drove to Rin's school and picked her up first. "Otousan! Kagome- kaasan!" Rin threw herself at the two teenagers when she saw them approaching. Kagome couldn't help, but get embarrassed when a bunch of parents stared at her obviously thinking she was far too young to be a mother of a child Rin's age.  
  
"Come on Rin, you get to meet my little brother." Kagome said as she picked up the small girl.  
  
"Hontou?" Rin asked as she was placed into the back seat. Kagome nodded and got into the car. She directed Sesshoumaru to Souta's school and hoped he didn't leave already. She was relieved when she saw him standing at the front gate talking with Shippou.  
  
Kagome got out of the car and waved at her brother. "Souta!"  
  
Souta and Shippou both turned upon hearing the boy's name. "Kagome!" They both yelled at the same time and ran over to the raven haired girl.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is going to take us to dinner." Kagome said to Souta. Shippou looked at the two of them and lowered his head a bit.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Shippou said and turned, slowly walking away. Kagome noticed his dejected look and turned to look at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome looking at him and saw her gesture at a small red headed boy that seemed to be sadly walking away. He understood what she wanted and although he didn't really like the idea he nodded.  
  
Kagome went after Shippou after getting the okay from Sesshoumaru. "Ne Shippou, do you want to come with us?"  
  
"Mochiron!" Shippou said with a wide smile and grabbed Kagome's hand pulling her back to the car.  
  
Everyone piled into the car and after a bit of discussion the kids outvoted the teenagers and decided on just picking up pizza and renting some movies. Kagome sighed and turned around to face forward in her seat. "Guess it's pizza, ne Sesshoumaru?" Kagome then added a bit softer. "Arigatou for letting me invite Shippou." Sesshoumaru gave a small smirk and nodded acknowledging her thanks.  
  
All five of them browsed the movies since they were told the pizzas wouldn't be ready for a while. Rin had instantly gotten along with Souta and Shippou. She was, however, trying to talk them out of getting a scary movie since she was frightened easily. Kagome hoped the small girl succeeded since she didn't really like scary movies either. 'Then again I doubt Sesshoumaru wants to watch a sappy romance movie.' Kagome giggled to herself.  
  
"What's so amusing?" Kagome jumped at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice. She turned to face him and she was again amazed at his mesmerizing golden eyes.  
  
"Ano...betsuni." Kagome answered and turned back to look at the movies a light blush on her cheeks.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked having noticed the blush. 'Maybe I do have a chance after all.' "Did you decide on a movie yet?" He asked her. Kagome shook her head, but Sesshoumaru could see she had a movie in her hand. "Hontou? Then what's this?" Sesshoumaru asked as he snatched the video out of her hand.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?!" Kagome reached for the movie, but Sesshoumaru just held his arm up. Being that Kagome barely made it to his chin she couldn't possibly reach the video. Sesshoumaru looked at the title of the movie. He had heard of it before. If he recalled correctly Inuyasha was supposed to have taken Kagome to go see it but had faked being sick in order to get out of having to see a 'chick flick.'  
  
"I guess we'll get this and whatever the kids picked." Sesshoumaru couldn't help, but think he sounded like a parent right then. 'Might as well tell her you want to move in together or something. Not that I would mind.'  
  
'He doesn't mind seeing a romance?' Kagome couldn't picture Sesshoumaru at a sappy movie. She had wanted to see the movie for a while, but whenever she took Inuyasha to a romance movie he would always complain. She remembered how when they were supposed to go to the movie they were now going to rent, he had pretended to be sick. She never let him find out that she knew that he had been faking.  
  
The three children ran over to the pair and Souta handed over a video. Kagome rolled her eyes when she saw it was another horror movie. 'I don't understand what it is with Souta and scary movies.' Kagome thought at they went to rent the videos. Kagome tried to pay, but Sesshoumaru reminded her that the entire evening was his treat. She finally relented with a pout.  
  
In order to avoid Inuyasha, they decided to go to Kagome's house after they picked up the pizzas. After feeding Fluffy and Buyo, Kagome flopped onto her couch with a sigh. Being in a car with three rambunctious children was very tiring. She felt a shift in the couch and looked up to see Sesshoumaru looking down at her from his seat on the couch. It seemed as if he were about to say something, but was interrupted by three energetic children running into the room.  
  
"Come on, let's watch the movie!" Souta said as he popped the video into the vcr and moved to sit with Rin and Shippou on the floor in front of the couch Sesshoumaru and Kagome were on. Two pizzas and a horror movie later the children were strangely peacefully asleep on the floor. Kagome was practically clutching to Sesshoumaru.  
  
'I hate scary movies.' Kagome then noticed the position she was in and blushed a bright red. Her hands had a death grip on Sesshoumaru's shirt and she noticed that his arm was around her waist. She looked up and met iridescent golden eyes. 'They're so much different from Inuyasha violet eyes.' Kagome thought. 'In fact they're completely different. Sesshoumaru has silver hair whereas Inuyasha's is black. Inuyasha is a complete selfish jerk and Sesshoumaru...well...he's just...perfect.'  
  
Kagome's blush deepened when she realized she had been thinking all of these thoughts while Sesshoumaru had been watching her. She quickly turned away not liking the road her thoughts were traveling down. 'What am I thinking? Sesshoumaru is just a friend.'  
  
'What is she thinking about?' Sesshoumaru wondered as he watched her slightly dazed blue eyes. His heart beat quickened as he reveled in her warm lithe body so close to his. The urge to kiss her grew as their eyes kept contact and he drowned in their deep blue depths. Before he could get any closer, however, Kagome turned away and he felt another chance slip through his fingers.  
  
"We should get them to bed." Kagome said looking down at the sleeping trio on the floor. Sesshoumaru agreed and he picked up Rin and Shippou as Kagome picked up Souta and they set all three in Souta's room. Before closing the door, Kagome took one last look into the room as she always did after putting Souta to sleep. She remembered how her mother would do the same thing. 'She would make sure we were in bed on time, and had something good to eat, and always did our homework...Homework?!'  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Kagome from the hall. 'She'd make a good mom, even though she's way too young. But then again who am I to talk, I'll be a father soon.' He saw Kagome seem to break from her reverie and she turned to him.  
  
"We forgot to do our homework." Kagome told him and grabbed his hand pulling him down the stairs. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile at Kagome's hysterics. They went to the living room and started their work. Kagome kept looking at the movie in on the corner of the table. They had never gotten to watch the movie she had chosen. 'I'll play it as soon as I finish my math homework.' Kagome told herself. Unfortunately her math homework was proving more of a problem than she had thought it would be.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as he placed the last of his work into his bag. He then turned his attention to the frustrated looking teen that was biting her lower lip in concentration. Sesshoumaru moved to look over her shoulder and almost groaned at the work he saw. He remembering having the same class and wanting to kill his teacher who hadn't known the first thing about teaching.  
  
"Hey, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome turned and was startled to see Sesshoumaru much closer than she had thought he would be. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the knowing smirk on his face.  
  
"Need help?" He asked, the smirk not leaving his features.  
  
"Hai. Onegai." Kagome practically begged. She really wanted to be finished. Sesshoumaru took a seat next to her and began to explain things more clearly for her. Kagome smiled as she started to actually understand. "Yokatta!" Kagome cheered as she held up her finished homework. She put it away and looked at the clock. 'Still enough time to watch the movie.'  
  
Sesshoumaru sat back on the couch watching Kagome push in the video and then take a seat next to him. He spent most of his time watching Kagome's facial expressions more than the movie. He wasn't really into sappy movies; he had just wanted to make her happy.  
  
'What would it be like to be loved like that?' Kagome wondered as she watched the two main characters kissing after pulling through so many hardships. 'Why can't life be like the movies?' She unconsciously leaned against Sesshoumaru's broad chest. Realizing what she had done Kagome turned to apologize only to once again find Sesshoumaru staring back at her with those intense golden eyes of his. When Kagome's eyes met his this time, Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate and leaned in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku had a habit of going through Kikyou's things when she slept after their 'meetings.' Though he knew he had a certain power over her, he wasn't foolish enough as to think that she wouldn't do whatever was in her power to rid him from her life. He pulled out her wallet to find the normal credit cards. Strangely, however, he found a picture in there where no pictures had been before.  
  
Naraku stared at the photo of a raven-haired girl who looked very similar to his Kikyou. This girl, however, had vibrant blue eyes and seemed so much more pure than his Kikyou. 'Well, she too had been pure once.' Naraku smirked as he reminded himself. 'This girl seems rather interesting though. I am getting tired a bit tired of Kikyou.'  
  
Kikyou cracked open an eye and saw Naraku looking at the photo of Kagome she had purposefully put in her wallet. She smirked knowingly and before going back to sleep safe in the knowledge that soon she'd be free. Unfortunately Kikyou didn't realize that no one is free of Naraku unless he says so or he's dead and the way he lets you go is not how she was expecting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The soft chirping of crickets was the only noise that could be heard in the small room. Had a pin dropped it would have echoed in the silence. Kagome's eyes were wide in shock as she felt Sesshoumaru's lips against hers. 'Sesshoumaru is kissing me...?' Kagome pulled back slightly panting for air. "Gomen Sesshoumaru, ummm...I think I'm gonna go to bed now."  
  
Sad golden eyes watched Kagome's hasty retreat. 'How could I have been so foolish?' Sesshoumaru questioned his actions as he hung his head in shame. 'Her lips were just as soft as I imagined they would be.' He mentally shook himself before going off on another tangent. 'I need to stop thinking like that. She obviously didn't want me.'  
  
Sesshoumaru lay down on the couch and made himself comfortable. He was pretty sure that Kagome didn't want to share a bed with him that night. He sighed before falling into an uneasy slumber filled with haunting sapphire eyes and tempting rosy lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. 'What happened?' Kagome was so confused. Did Sesshoumaru really look at her like that? 'It must have been the movie. I've heard movies like that could have similar effects on some people.'  
  
Kagome let out a sigh and turned onto her side. She could still feel he light tingle left on her lips from Sesshoumaru. 'It was just the movie Kagome. You know that Sesshoumaru could never feel that way about you. I mean come on this is Sesshoumaru.' That was the problem, it was Sesshoumaru. She had known him forever and had recently regained the position of one of her best friends. Moving on to a romantic relationship now was way too soon.  
  
'Hold on Kagome. You sound like you're already considering dating him. It was just the movie. In the morning everything will be back to normal.' On some level that disappointed her though she didn't consciously realize it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha stared at his phone for most of the night. He had completely ignored his homework. 'If this plan of Kikyou's is working as well as she said then why hasn't Kagome called yet?' He wondered to himself as he continued to stare at the silent phone. 'Sesshoumaru never came home. He had better not be with Kagome or else I'll kill him. She's my girlfriend.'  
  
Inuyasha's mind conveniently forgot to place an ex before the word girlfriend. 'She was red with jealousy when she saw me and Kikyou earlier today. Maybe she just doesn't want to seem desperate. Not like hanging out with Sesshoumaru isn't desperate enough.' Inuyasha chuckled at the thought of Kagome getting desperate enough to ask someone like Sesshoumaru to something like the dance on Friday. 'She'll come to her senses and ask me.' Inuyasha told himself with a sense of resolution.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up feeling a little groggy from the uncomfortable night on the couch. He then almost cursed realizing that he had to get home before school to change. There was no way he was going back to school in the same clothes. Rumors at that school had a way of spreading like a wild fire.  
  
He went up the stairs and paused in front of Kagome's door with his hand raised as if to knock. 'I wonder if she'll say something about last night. I don't want her to have regretted it and even if she doesn't feel the same I still want to be with her, even if it is just as friends. I'm a sick masochist.' Sesshoumaru told himself and then knocked on her door.  
  
Kagome had already been in the process of getting her things ready for a shower when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see Sesshoumaru on the other side. "I'm going to take Rin and head home to change. If you want I can come back and give you a ride to school."  
  
"That's alright. I wouldn't want you to go out of your way." 'He didn't say anything about last night. Maybe it really was just the movie.' Kagome wondered a bit dejectedly.  
  
"It's no problem. Rin's school is near Souta and Shippou's." Sesshoumaru hoped she would accept. He knew that if she pushed to walk to school by herself then that obviously meant she was uncomfortable with him. He almost gave a sigh of relief when she reluctantly agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Just another boring day of school.' Sango sighed as she once again rendered Miroku unconscious for his wandering hands. 'That baka, he was supposed to be helping me with the whole Kagome and Sesshoumaru thing.' Sango had noticed that things between the two had seemed to take a slight turn for the worst.  
  
She couldn't read Sesshoumaru at all, but she knew Kagome and could tell that her best friend was very distressed about something. 'That something has to do with Sesshoumaru. Why can't they see they would make the perfect couple?'  
  
"Hey Sango." Kagome waved getting the distracted girl's attention. Kagome then looked down at the unconscious Miroku. "Just can't keep his hands to himself, can he?" Sango looked down also and just shook her head.  
  
"So what are you up to today Kagome?" Sango asked her friend.  
  
"I was planning on going to the hospital and seeing my mother." Kagome said.  
  
"What no plans with Sesshoumaru?" 'Something must be wrong.' Sango observed as Kagome lowered her head a bit. "Come on, what happened?"  
  
"Betsu ni." Kagome answered and began to walk out of the school.  
  
"Iie, I know something is wrong, Kagome-chan." Sango went after the girl leaving the unconscious Miroku to fend for himself.  
  
"It just that...do you promise not to tell?" Kagome asked as she turned her pleading eyes to Sango.  
  
"Mochiron. Now tell me what's wrong."  
  
"We kissed." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Now try again so we with normal human hearing can understand." Sango said having not caught a single word Kagome said.  
  
"We...we kissed." Kagome repeated a little louder. She continued walking ahead as Sango had paused out of shock.  
  
"Then what's wrong? I mean you got kissed by the most wanted guy in school." Sango asked when she caught up.  
  
"We were watching a romantic movie, one of the ones Inuyasha always refused to see with me. When it was over, I don't know what happened, but he kissed me. Now everything is all messed up." Kagome noticed Sango's sympathetic and yet confused look. "It's messed up because I don't know how he feels. I don't even know how I feel." Kagome answered Sango's unasked question.  
  
"I pulled away and ran up to my bedroom. This morning it was like it never happened. I just don't know if he really likes me or if it was just the movie. And if it wasn't the movie I don't know how I feel about him." Kagome explained her confused state.  
  
Sango didn't know what to say. She had always thought that if something like this had happened, the two would figure out they loved each other. Now she realized that was like trying to live a movie. She was sure, however, that they did love each other, they just didn't know it. Or at least Kagome didn't. Sango had no clue what was going on in Sesshoumaru's mind.  
  
"Call me when you get home, okay?" Sango asked her. Kagome nodded and continued her walk to the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Depressed golden eyes watched as Kagome disappeared around the corner. 'She was avoiding me all day. I should never have kissed her.' Sesshoumaru slammed his fist against the wall in frustration. 'What did I think she was going to do, confess her love for me?' Sesshoumaru felt so foolish.  
  
He continued to his car avoiding all the troublesome girls that seemed to wait for him to just come into view. 'I had to fall for the one girl that doesn't feel that way about me. But I wouldn't have loved her if she were like the rest of them.' Sesshoumaru left to pick up Rin unaware of the dark eyes that followed his Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'She is just as lovely as I thought she would be.' Cold dark eyes followed Kagome as she made her way towards the hospital. 'She will be so much more glorious than Kikyou writhing beneath me.' Naraku smirked as he followed slowly behind his new obsession.  
  
'Now all I have to do is dispose myself of Kikyou and find this girl's weak point.' Naraku could barely hold back his laughter as he thought of the many ways he could rid himself of Kikyou. There was no way he was going to let his little puppet just walk away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay the new chapter is done. Hope you all enjoyed. I'm still a little upset at ff.net. So I've decided that the lemon for this chapter will have to be like the one for Marrying the Mafia and will only appear on MM.org, but I will put up a link to it in my profile when that time comes.  
  
Shichan: Yay another chapter is completed.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, but you still have about five other stories that need updating.  
  
Shichan: *sigh* don't remind me.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Those chapters have to be better than this one.  
  
Shichan: What was wrong with this one?  
  
Sesshoumaru: You made her reject me!  
  
Shichan: She didn't really reject you. She's just confused, but you did get to kiss her.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I better get to do more than that.  
  
Shichan: *sighs again* so many demands. Then you had better tell everyone to review to make me write faster.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *turns to fans and raises his poisonous claws* Review or else...  
  
Translations:  
  
Kawaii: cute  
  
Onegai: Please  
  
Betsu ni: nothing  
  
Baka: idiot  
  
Mochiron: of course  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Aira^o^: Yep everyone loves Fluffy. Is wear when I get a new dog I'm naming it either Fluffy or Sesshou.  
  
MysticalAngel: Thanks I got to take all my frustration of trying to write on Sesshou and Naraku. Unfortunately Sesshoumaru won't confess his feeling till next chapter.  
  
Kimusume kaoru: Sesshoumaru: I would try to help her if Shichan didn't keep stopping me. Shichan: Or sure now it's my fault for making an interesting plot.  
  
Yaiko Youkai: Glad you like the fic. I can't wait to see the debut of my character in your fic.  
  
Sesshyangel: The revenge obviously has to do with Inuyasha pretending to be with Kikyou. There's no way Sesshoumaru would ever mistake his Kagome for Kikyou.  
  
Tamababymiko-chan: Yeah Inu is such a dork. He's so delusional especially in this chapter. I haven't really decided what will happen to Kagome's mother yet.  
  
Fluffy+Kagome=kawaii: Kagome does have interest in him, it's just that she's a bit naïve and has never seen him as being an option before.  
  
Ali B: They'll get together don't worry. And please update your fics, I really love them.  
  
HellzAznGrl: I always put my updates on my bio page.  
  
Massao: Glad you like my fic. I'm getting so pressed for ideas, but I do know what's going to happen in the next chapter at least. Little hint: Sesshou finally confesses, but not in the most elegant of ways.  
  
Lunabelle: I knew you'd like the image of him in the shower.  
  
Silver Fang: Hmmm....they might get together in the next chapter or atleast the one after that.  
  
Piper: I would never let Kagome get raped. It wouldn't do much for this story and I think Sesshoumaru would kill me.  
  
Wow I got so many reviews. I'm so happy. Sorry again that this chapter took so long and many thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed. It makes me want to start the next chapter already.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Wait is that the chapter where I confess and do something stupid?  
  
Shichan: Would I do that to you? *Sesshoumaru glares at Shichan* Hehe...you weren't supposed to find out about that. Umm...see ya *Shichan runs off with Sesshoumaru in hot pursuit*  
  
~*Shichan 


	7. Kiss and Tell

AN: Yay new chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Enjoy!!!  
  
CH: 7 Kiss and Tell  
  
Kagome sat silently next to her mother's hospital bed. She felt uncomfortable in the bland white room. "Gomen, kaasan. I haven't visited as much as I should have." Kagome's words fell on deaf ears since her mother was in a deep coma. She gently took her mother's hand in the hopes that somewhere in her deep sleep, her mother knew she was there.  
  
"You were right about Inuyasha. You always said he wasn't right for me. Too brash for your little girl. You would have been proud that I didn't give in to him." Kagome paused for a moment trying to think of other things to say.  
  
"So much has happened lately. Sango and Miroku are still dancing around each other. I don't think they'll ever admit how they really feel." That sentence brought up thoughts of Sesshoumaru in Kagome's mind. "I've been getting along with Sesshoumaru again. He's a really great guy. We saved some little girl in the park from Kouga, you remember him. Sesshoumaru is going to adopt her. Her name's Rin, and she's really kawaii."  
  
"Sesshoumaru also got me a puppy. His name's Fluffy. I'm sure you'll love him when you wake up and meet him at home. Everyone thinks Sesshoumaru and I should be a couple. I don't know how I feel about that. We kissed. Kaasan, I wish you were here. You would know what to say. You would help me figure out what I feel."  
  
"I've already been hurt by Inuyasha. I don't think I can go through something like that again. Sesshoumaru is older, so isn't it more likely that he'd want a more physical relationship like Inuyasha had." She paused for a moment in thought. "The strange thing is I don't think I would mind as much with Sesshoumaru." Kagome said with a small smile.  
  
"Time's up Kagome." Kagome turned to see the nurse in the doorway. She gave a small nod and gently squeezed her mother's hand one last time before standing.  
  
"Did the doctors say anything?" Kagome asked.  
  
The nurse gave Kagome a sad smile. "They're still not sure if she'll wake." Kagome nodded in understanding as she went to the door.  
  
'Please get better. Souta and I miss you.' Kagome plead silently as she glanced back one last time at the pale and fragile looking woman in the white sheets.  
  
Kagome walked down the hall with her head lowered in thought. 'I should talk to Sesshoumaru. I need an explanation, but I'm sure he'll want one too.' Kagome's thoughts were jarred when she realized she had run into someone. She looked up from her new position on the ground though she didn't quite remember falling she did feel the pain in her behind to prove it.  
  
Her eyes met a pair that were almost black. The man she had run into offered his hand to help her up. She hesitantly took it, not liking the strange feeling she got from the one before her. "Gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going." Kagome said and tried to pull her hand away from his, but he held it tight.  
  
"Not at all. It was pleasure to run into such a beauty." The man brought Kagome's hand to his lips. Kagome held back the urge to hurt the man for his forwardness. Kagome pulled back her hand and walked angrily down the hall without looking back.  
  
When she got home, she found Souta had left her a note saying he would be over at Shippou's house. Kagome pulled off the note and tossed it into the trash before taking a seat at the dining table. Her foul mood didn't last long when she was suddenly the center of attention of two very kawaii animals.  
  
Fluffy jumped into her lap and started licking at her face while Buyo rubbed up against her legs. "Okay, okay, I'll feed you." Kagome picked Fluffy up into her arms giggling as his tail wagged back and forth enthusiastically. Buyo followed close behind as Kagome brought out some food and put it into their bowls.  
  
'I guess I should feed myself too.' Kagome went through her nightly ritual of cooking her own meal, doing her homework, showering, and finally going to bed. Life got so monotonous when you had to do everything for yourself.  
  
When morning peeked through the window, Kagome merely rolled over and covered her head with a pillow. She jumped awake, however, when the phone rang rather than her usual alarm. 'Who could be calling now?' Kagome looked at her clock and saw that she still had another hour before she had to be up.  
  
Another ring caused her to pull herself out of bed and run to the phone. "Moshi moshi, Higurashi residence."  
  
"Is this Kagome?"  
  
"Hai." Kagome answered.  
  
"I am calling from Tokyo hospital. Your mother went into cardiac arrest. We got her stabilized, but I suggest you get down here in case something further goes wrong." Kagome was too shocked to answer and merely hung up the phone. She was frozen in place for a moment, a great sense of dread coming over her. Once she regained the ability to move, she ran up the stairs to change and rushed to the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Miroku, have you seen Kagome today?" Sango asked slightly worried. Miroku just shook his head. "Where could she be?" Sango began to think up all of the horrible scenarios of what could have happened to her best friend.  
  
"You're worrying yourself for nothing, Sango. I'm sure Kagome-sama is fine. Something probably came up." Miroku tried to calm down the panicking girl.  
  
"Something came up? What could possibly have come up? Kagome has never missed a day without a very good reason. And if she were sick, wouldn't she have called me?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sango, nothing's wrong, but we should get to class before we get in trouble." Miroku said as he pushed her a bit in the direction of their next class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome looked at her mother through the glass window. The doctors wouldn't allow her in because they feared she wasn't as stable as they hoped. The beeps of machines could be heard and her mother was barely recognizable under all the tubes keeping her alive. 'You have to get better.' Kagome's mind pleaded. 'I don't know if I can keep all this up without you.'  
  
She looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. She would have to leave soon to get dinner ready for Souta. She was also sure that Sango would be calling her house like mad trying to get in touch with her. She couldn't help but give a small laugh at the thought of Sango practically killing Miroku in her frustration, since Kagome hadn't called them.  
  
'At least if Sango calls then I could talk about it with her.' Kagome pushed off the wall, and with one more glance back, she left. She tensed as she saw the same man from the day before. He looked at her and smiled. The smile seemed almost sinister and made Kagome's blood run cold. Her pace quickened as she made for the exit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Answer...come on."  
  
"Moshi moshi, Higurashi residence." A voice spoke into the phone.  
  
"Kagome, thank kami you're alright. I've been trying to get a hold of you all day." Sango said.  
  
"Calm down, Sango. I'm fine. It was a thing at the hospital." Kagome said, her voice quieting as her mood dimmed.  
  
"Gomen. Is she alright?" Sango asked understanding Kagome's pain.  
  
"Yeah she'll be okay...I hope."  
  
"Shippai shinai. I'm sure she'll be fine." Sango tried to comfort her friend. They talked a bit more, and Kagome told Sango she wouldn't be going to school Friday either. Sango did however; convince her that she should go to Kagura's party to cheer herself up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had been watching her intently. He'd followed her to the hospital the first day he had seen her and listened to every word she had said to her mother. The girl was more innocent than he had thought by her picture. She had also made it a lot easier to find her weak point. 'Weak point, more like weak points. The girl has so many. She fears for her mother, her little brother, her friends, and that boy...'  
  
He knew from what she had said that she was not yet with the boy she called Sesshoumaru, but he didn't like the competition anyway. 'I need a way to get this boy out of the way.' Naraku thought as he considered his options.  
  
He smirked when he remembered about the little girl he had saved. Everyone had a weakness, and he just happened to be the best at exploiting those weaknesses. He was sure if the boy lost something as precious as the little girl he would be far too despondent to be any competition for him.  
  
He pressed the intercom button on his desk. "Kanna, get me all the information you can on Takara Sesshoumaru and the little girl he is trying to adopt."  
  
"Hai, Naraku-sama."  
  
'I wonder where a girl like that would turn to if her world crumbled.' Naraku couldn't help, but laugh when he thought of the girl being completely defenseless with no where to turn to.  
  
Kagura leaned on the door outside of Naraku's office. She knew what was going on, and hated not being able to do anything to stop the sadist. If she ran, she knew he would be able to find her. Besides, she wouldn't leave her sister, Kanna, there alone with him.  
  
Kagura walked down the hall silently thinking over what she could possibly do to stop Naraku. Kikyou obviously wanted his downfall and her freedom as well, but for Kagura it would be a cold day in hell before she allied herself with someone like Kikyou. 'She's just as bad as Naraku. She's nothing more than a sadistic bitch in love with power.' Kagura had done many reprehensible things in her life, most of which she never wanted to remember, but she never enjoyed it. 'Naraku has to be stopped.'  
  
Kagura saw her little sister printing out some papers and putting them into a folder. 'Most likely the information Naraku asked for.' She frowned as she saw her sister's slow and exact movements. Seeing her sister the way she was now after Naraku had gotten a hold of them always distressed her. Kanna had fallen into herself and hardly ever spoke. Kagura silently wondered if Kanna remembered at all what their life had been like before Naraku.  
  
Kagura hardly remembered herself. Their parents had been in great debt, and she and Kanna had been forced to work for Naraku to pay it off. What the really sadistic part was that her father had been Naraku's brother, Onigumo. Naraku was family, and had still caused his nieces such grief. When their parents, had died Naraku had adopted the two of them. That was when they knew the terror would never end.  
  
Kanna walked right past Kagura without so much as a glance in the younger sibling's direction. 'That was when Kanna finally lost herself.' Although Kanna was the elder sister, her sickly pale complexion and short stature made her seem much younger than she truly was.  
  
'Gomen Kanna, we can't be free of him yet, but I promise we will be some day. Some day soon.' Kagura told herself as she watched her older sister walk, so slowly and silently that she almost seemed to float down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This isn't working." Inuyasha mumbled as he walked down the hall Friday afternoon. Kagome hadn't come to school two days in a row, and he had no idea what was wrong. He was now feeling incredibly guilty. He knew he wanted revenge on Kagome, but he couldn't help but worry about her.  
  
He had hoped that by dating Kikyou she would realize that they were meant to be together and come back to him. Instead, she wasn't even around to see it, and Kikyou was still clinging to him like a leech every chance she had.  
  
The other thing that made him unintentionally concerned was that his brother had refused to go to school that day. Inuyasha wasn't sure if it had something to do with Kagome or not. The jealous part of him was trying to convince him that they were seeing each other behind his back. His reasonable side, however, had been growing in strength lately thanks to the reality slaps Sango and Miroku had been giving him. It said that there was no way Kagome would ever let a guy keep their relationship secret, and Sesshoumaru would never miss a day of school short of being sent to the hospital.  
  
'Something's wrong and I feel like I'm completely lost.' Inuyasha sighed as he finally reached his next class. 'I wanted Kagome and Sesshoumaru to suffer, and now that it seems like they are...I don't know. It just doesn't feel as good as I thought it would.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come one Kagome. You promised you would go." Sango said as she rummaged through Kagome's closet. "If it's any consolation, Kikyou slipping on some spilt chocolate pudding in the cafeteria and ended up with a huge brown stain on her white skirt." Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the mental image she got.  
  
"Here, I found the perfect outfit." Kagome, who had been lying on her bed, looked up at Sango and shrugged. "Good, get changed. Miroku will be taking us."  
  
"Oh? Miroku will be your date?" Kagome asked, nudging Sango's shoulder a bit as she took the clothes from her. A blush rose on Sango's cheeks.  
  
"I-iie, we're just going as friends." Sango replied, pushing her index fingers together in nervousness as her blush darkened.  
  
"Sure, and if you two just so happen to kiss later tonight then all the better right." Kagome laughed as she looked at Sango's red face. "So when are you going to tell him you have a crush on him?"  
  
"Me?! Have a crush on that-that lech?!" Sango left the room flustered.  
  
A few hours later, Miroku was standing at the base of Kagome's staircase with Souta. "Why do women take so long getting dressed?" Souta just shrugged.  
  
Sango was the first to walk down the stairs. She was wearing a silky black dress that came down to her knees. Her hair was pulled back in the usual high ponytail. "There's my beautiful date, at last. Well worth the wait." Miroku declared as he took Sango's hand.  
  
Kagome walked down the stair seconds later. She was dressed in a pink spaghetti strap dress that had bamboo plants on it. Her hair was pulled back with a few butterfly clips. "You look lovely, Kagome-sama. I'm sure Sesshoumaru will be all over you tonight."  
  
Kagome blushed and silently wondered if Sango had told Miroku what had happened between her and Sesshoumaru. "Are you sure he's even going to the party, Miroku? He didn't show up at school today." Sango stated matter-of- factly.  
  
'He wasn't at school. Sesshoumaru never misses school.' Kagome thought. She knew something must have been wrong. "Souta don't forget to feed Buyo and Fluffy." Kagome called out as she, Sango, and Miroku left.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm not a little kid you know." Souta said as he waved goodbye. He knew his sister needed a good time and hopefully she would have one at the party. 'I hope she runs into Sesshoumaru and then they can start going out, and then Sesshoumaru can be my big brother. I had hoped it would be Inuyasha, but I guess that's not going to work out. Sesshoumaru's way cooler anyway.' Souta told himself as he went inside and warmed up the food Kagome had left for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stood near the wall talking with some friends from school. Miroku and Sango had mysteriously disappeared off somewhere. 'I have to tease Sango about this later.' Kagome's blue eyes glanced over the crowd. 'Where's Sesshoumaru?'  
  
She had been hoping to see him. She was surprised herself when she realized that over the last few days she had missed him. 'Well, why wouldn't I miss him? He's one of my best friends. It's just that...it's so much more than that. I miss him more than I had missed Sango when she went off on vacation or something. I miss him more than just a friend. I- I fell for him.'  
  
Kagome had spent all the time at the hospital trying to figure out what her feelings for Sesshoumaru were. She finally came to an answer that afternoon when she was rambling on about nothing in particular and the words had just slipped out. She had paused in shock at her own words, but after thinking about it she decided it couldn't be any truer.  
  
"Kagome are you listening?" Ayumi, one of Kagome's friends asked.  
  
"H-hai." Kagome lied and turned her attention back to the people speaking to her. She listened and nodded or threw in a small comment at times, until she saw Sesshoumaru by the staircase. "Gomen minachan, but I see someone I really need to talk to." Kagome made her way over to the stairs only to get there in time to see Sesshoumaru walking up to the second floor. 'Why is he going up there? There's no one up there.' Kagome wondered as she followed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Where is he?!' Kikyou had been flitting through groups the entire night in search of Inuyasha. He was supposed to have taken her, but hadn't shown up at her house to pick her up. 'How dare he not show up?!'  
  
Kikyou kept her normal self-composure, but inside she was ready to kill. She most likely would have had she not gotten a glance of the violet eyed boy outside. "You didn't show up." Kikyou stated in her normal deadpan tone.  
  
Inuyasha just glanced back for a second, only to turn his attention back to the lights hanging from the trees around the house. Kagome wouldn't even spare him a glance earlier. "Inuyasha..." Kikyou called his name and although her voice sounded as calm as ever, he could tell she was upset.  
  
"It's not working, Kikyou." Inuyasha walked away leaving the dark haired girl silently seething on the terrace.  
  
'How dare he walk away from me? Me?! Nothing is over until I say it is.' Inuyasha's name was now added to her list of those to get revenge on. He would pay for ruining her plans. Also, the students would undoubtedly notice that he had been the one to dump her. He had ruined her reputation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ice cubes clinked against the sides of the glass as Sesshoumaru swirled his drink. As a rule he had never drank before, but he decided that this occasion definitely called for it. He couldn't remember feeling so depressed...so helpless. He had lost everything.  
  
Kagome hadn't shown up for school Thursday and Friday and she had avoided him on Wednesday. The best kiss in his life had led to him losing one of the most important things in the world, Kagome's friendship. If she wasn't upset with him for the kiss then why was she avoiding him, and why hadn't she called him to tell him why she hadn't been in school? Lately she had seemed to confide in him that is until that kiss.  
  
'How could I have been such a fool?' Sesshoumaru asked himself for what seemed like the millionth time. However, for once his mind couldn't fully concentrate on Kagome, because he had lost something else very important to him. "Rin..." Sesshoumaru muttered before taking in another swig of the clear brown liquid in his glass.  
  
The social worker had said it was a done deal. Rin had no other family; the little girl had said it herself. How could both of them be wrong? Today was the day he was supposed to go before a judge and sign papers saying that he would care for Rin. Instead he had ended up having to bring the girl to the social workers office and hand her over to her uncle who had supposedly not heard of Rin's parent's passing.  
  
It was a scene that would be forever etched into his mind. Rin had cried endlessly when she found out she was being taken away from Sesshoumaru. Her wails could even be heard after he'd left the room. He had tried to keep his emotionless façade on while returning the girl. He succeeded until he reached his car and no longer had the will to hold back his tears. He couldn't remember crying since his mother had died.  
  
What he would remember most of all, however, was the man who claimed to be Rin's uncle. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure he believed him, seeing as though he shared barely any resemblance with the girl other than their color of their hair, which was entirely too common in Japan. The social worker, however, had reassured him that she personally had rechecked the man's claims. Sesshoumaru knew she had not been bought off because she herself seemed very apprehensive to take the girl from him.  
  
The one thing that made him detest the man that now held his Rin was his smile. The bastard had the audacity to smile while Rin was crying helplessly and Sesshoumaru who, although trying to hide it, was obviously in pain. It wasn't a happy 'I got back my relative' smile either. It had been a sadistic twist of the mouth that made Sesshoumaru's stomach turn. He couldn't believe he'd been forced to leave her with a man like that.  
  
Sesshoumaru's mind was starting to blur from the amount of alcohol he had consumed. The music in the room was becoming louder in his mind and he felt the beginnings of a massive headache coming on. He decided to go to the second floor, which was usually unoccupied so he could relax and grieve in a more secluded area. He couldn't even remember what had convinced him to show up at the party. He stumbled over to the staircase and stood there for a few moments to get his bearings. Using the railing, he slowly ascended the stairs in search of a quiet area.  
  
He opened the door to one of the rooms and found it be a bedroom. "Sesshoumaru?" Upon hearing his name, he turned a bit too quickly and lost his footing for a second. A warm arm went around his shoulder and supported him over to the wall. "Sesshoumaru, daijoubu?"  
  
Golden eyes glanced to the side to see a pair of deep blue eyes looking back into them. "Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked recognizing the girl, but not trusting what his mind was telling him in its induced state.  
  
The alcohol on his breath was obvious and Kagome could only wonder at what could have driven him to drink. "Hai, it's me." Kagome felt Sesshoumaru lean onto her so that she was sandwiched between him and the wall. She heard him whispering something almost too quiet for her to understand. When she did her heart wept for him.  
  
"I was forced to give her back. I lost Rin. Now I lost both of you." Sesshoumaru mumbled as he leaned onto Kagome as his only support.  
  
"Shhh...it's okay Sesshoumaru. Everything will be alright. You never lost me. I'll always be here for you." Kagome consoled him. Sesshoumaru pushed away from her a bit. His hands were braced against the wall on either side of hers and he met her gaze.  
  
Kagome's heart felt like it was breaking when she saw the tears fill Sesshoumaru's golden orbs that were looking back at her. Sesshoumaru felt the sleepiness from the alcohol slowly overtaking his system. His eyes, however, focused enough to see the tears that fell from Kagome's eyes.  
  
'She shouldn't ever cry.' Sesshoumaru brought his hand to her cheek brushing her tears away. It might have been the feeling of her soft skin under his fingertips or the alcohol impeding his judgment, but Sesshoumaru leaned in and claimed Kagome's lips in a slow gentle kiss.  
  
Although she wanted the kiss, Kagome was too surprised to react. It didn't matter anyway because Sesshoumaru's next action was going to throw her completely off guard. He slowly fell to his knees, his cheeks glancing down her feminine frame until he reached his knees and was nuzzling her stomach. Kagome blushed involuntarily.  
  
"Ai shiteiru, Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered loud enough for Kagome to hear without any room for misunderstanding. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and fell into an alcohol-induced slumber while still leaning against Kagome's stomach and his arms around her waist. Kagome's blue eyes only stared forward in shock as she registered what Sesshoumaru had just said.  
  
'Sesshoumaru loves me.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay you guys are going to be a little upset with me when I tell you this, but I have to go to a wedding and then move into my new apartment (yay my first apartment), and unfortunately my apartment doesn't have internet installed yet so I will be completely without internet for a few weeks. Don't worry I'll still be writing just able to post.  
  
Kagome: You realize you just left them with a horrible cliffhanger and now you won't be able to post.  
  
Shichan: I did, didn't I?  
  
Kagome: They're not going to be happy. I mean now they won't be able to find out what I say to Sesshoumaru after his confession till mid-September.  
  
Shichan: I guess you're right. *to readers* Please don't be mad  
  
Translations:  
  
Gomen: sorry  
  
Kaasan: mother  
  
Kawaii: cute  
  
Moshi moshi: hello (on telephone)  
  
Shippai shinai: don't worry  
  
Minasan: everyone  
  
Daijoubu?: are you okay?  
  
Ai shiteiru: I love you  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Aira^o^: Here's a new chapter. And don't worry I shall return and continue once I can.  
  
Tsuki no Tennyo: I checked out you fic If Love is Blind. I really love all your fics. You have to continue.  
  
CrescentAngel16: I hope Kikyou dies also, but I'm not entirely sure how I'll kill her off.  
  
Yaiko Youkai: Thanks and good luck with your fic.  
  
Sesshiria: Don't worry I promised Sesshou a happy ending.  
  
Tessa: Thanks your one of my first fans. I'm happy you're still with me.  
  
Aki no Yume: Well Sesshou confessed, but not how you probably hoped  
  
Fluffy+kagome=kawaii: don't worry Naraku might try, but you know I would never let that happen to Sesshou and Kagome  
  
Susan: Ummm...I'm not exactly sure when this story will be finished.  
  
Unknown: You're the first person to comment on the whole morning problem thing that Sesshoumaru had. Let's just say that while guys sleep blood flows to an area below the belt even if they're not having an arousing dream.  
  
Thanks to everyone else that reviewed. Please review this chapter and I promise I will be writing more.  
  
~*Shichan 


	8. What Happened Last Night?

AN: Hey, contrary to popular belief I am still alive. I just don't have internet at my apartment so I have to go to my school's computer lab when I can and I have a lot of schoolwork to do. But I think I tortured you all long enough with that horrible cliffhanger so now you can all find out what happens.  
  
Oh yeah, I just want to tell you all to go check out Shellbabe's new website. It's really cool and she has pictures of the voice actors for all the main characters both Japanese and English.  
  
CH: 8 What Happened Last Night?  
  
Morning came far too early as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned. The sun filtering into the room burned against his closed eyes. He turned, burying his head further into his pillow, which carried a pleasant floral scent. 'Floral scent...?' Sesshoumaru's sleep filled mind was able to grasp.  
  
He opened his eyes but found that in his position he still couldn't see much. He pulled back a bit and was greeted with Kagome's sleeping face. He blushed as he realized he had been nuzzling into the crook of her neck. 'Why am I in bed with Kagome?' Sesshoumaru quickly looked under the sheets to find that they were both still clothed. He was slightly disappointed, but he shook it off. He couldn't remember what had happened the night before, and he knew that if he were to be blessed with being with Kagome he would definitely want to be sober enough to remember every detail.  
  
'What did happen last night?' Sesshoumaru wondered as he settled back down next to Kagome. A small smile graced his features as he watched her. A strand of hair had fallen into her face and her nose twitched in irritation. Sesshoumaru gently brushed the midnight strand behind her ear. His fingertips moved from her ear down her cheek tenderly brushing across her soft skin.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Kagome sleep, not paying attention to what time it was or where he was. His hand on her cheek froze when he felt her stir. Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly and soon Sesshoumaru's golden eyes were staring into Kagome's sleep filled blue ones.  
  
"Ohayou." Kagome whispered and snuggled closer against Sesshoumaru's broad chest. He couldn't help but be surprised at her actions, but he did nothing to stop them. "Hmm...What time is it?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru just shrugged while brushing his fingers through Kagome's hair. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened the night before to cause Kagome to go from avoiding him to being in the same bed as him.  
  
"We should get up." Kagome stated after a few more minutes had passed. She regrettably left the warmth that Sesshoumaru provided and sat up. She stretched her arms and let out a small yawn. Sesshoumaru took the chance to finally look around at where he was. A quick glance at his surroundings and he knew he was in Kagome's room. His confused thoughts were interrupted when he heard laughter.  
  
Kagome couldn't help, but giggle when she saw the confusion in Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. "You're probably wondering how you got here." She guessed. Sesshoumaru nodded in response. "Well...you got completely drunk and started dancing and singing in front of everyone until you finally just passed out in the middle of the room. Being the wonderful friend that I am, I, of course, dragged you out of there and got Miroku to drive us to my house." Kagome stated with mock seriousness.  
  
To anyone else Sesshoumaru would have looked like his calm self, but Kagome noticed how some of the color in his already fair complexion seemed to drain and there was a look of dread in his eyes. "I was just kidding." Kagome laughed. "You didn't do any of the dancing or singing, but you did pass out drunk and I got Miroku to take us to my place. I'm pretty sure you didn't want your father or Inuyasha to see you so intoxicated. You should feel lucky though since surprisingly it doesn't seem like you have a hangover."  
  
Sesshoumaru had calmed after she had told him she was just joking. With his reputation, he would never have been able to live something like that down. He also couldn't agree more about his luck. He wasn't suffering a hangover and he got to wake up to the one he loved. "That wasn't funny." Sesshoumaru said as he slid out of the bed.  
  
"Hontou? I thought it was." Kagome stood as well. "Well, it's Saturday, so what do you want to do?"  
  
"Shiranai." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"I think you need to brush your teeth." Kagome stated as she waved her hand in front of her to illustrate her point. The scent of alcohol was still pungent on Sesshoumaru's breath. "I think we could both use a shower also. You might want to go to your house to get some clothes. Then you can come back when you're all clean and we can have breakfast."  
  
Sesshoumaru could only nod as Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him from her room. "You're car is outside since Sango drove it over to my house following Miroku. We didn't think you would like it if we left your car with Kagura." Kagome said as she handed Sesshoumaru his keys, which she had taken from him the night before. Kagome gave an unnoticeable sigh and blush at remembering when she had taken his keys. Sango would never let her live down how much she had been blushing when she had to stick her hand into Sesshoumaru pocket to get them. The first time she had tried his right pocket, but that one had been empty so she had been forced to check the left on as well. Sango and Miroku had just teased her saying that she had chosen the wrong pocket on purpose the first time, and that she wanted to get her hands down Sesshoumaru's pants.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a small appreciative look. He would not have liked having to get back to Kagura house to retrieve his car. Who knows what she would have done to it? "Everyone's so lucky they can drive. I can't wait till I can get my license. I guess I need someone to teach me to drive first though, ne?" Kagome rambled on trying to forget about the whole keys fiasco.  
  
"I'll teach you." Sesshoumaru stated as he followed Kagome down the stairs and to the door.  
  
"Hontou?" Kagome asked. Her eyes glittered in hope and anticipation. Sesshoumaru just nodded, unable to answer as he found himself staring into Kagome's shining blue eyes. "Well, you should probably go." Kagome slid open the front door for Sesshoumaru. "I promise to have breakfast on the table by the time you get back." Her smile was contagious and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile back at her.  
  
When Sesshoumaru's figure disappeared as he descended the steps, Kagome closed the door and leaned back against it. 'Does he even remember what he said last night? Did he really mean it? I once heard a drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts, so maybe he did mean it.' Kagome decided to think it over better in a hot bath.  
  
Souta was just exiting his room as Kagome got to the top of the stairs. She couldn't help but think about how adorable he looked still half asleep. In one hand he was still holding his blanket while the other rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "So are you and Sesshoumaru going out yet?" Souta's question caught Kagome off guard.  
  
"Who told you that?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"I'm not blind." Souta said sounding irritated. "He's been over a lot lately and you talk about him all the time."  
  
Kagome blushed as Souta stated his observations. "Anou...not yet." Kagome answered and walked towards her room.  
  
"Well hurry up already!" Souta yelled as he watched Kagome retreat to her room. He shook his head and turned around, going back into his own room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was quietly closing the front door planning to get cleaned up and back to Kagome's without any interactions with his family. Unfortunately, his wish was not to be granted. "Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha asked from the top of the staircase.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored his brother as usual and tried to pass him on the staircase. Inuyasha had different plans, however, and moved in his brother's path. "I asked you a question. Where the hell were you last night?" Inuyasha repeated getting irritated, as he often did when Sesshoumaru paid him no mind.  
  
"Where I was is of no concern of yours, little brother." Sesshoumaru replied pushing Inuyasha out of the way and into the stair railing. Inuyasha let out a small grunt when his stomach impacted with the steel bar of the railing. Sesshoumaru paid no attention. When he had been younger and had hurt his brother, Sesshoumaru would feel slightly guilty for it, but over the years Inuyasha consistently proved that he often got what he deserved.  
  
"I'm tired of your self-righteous bullshit!" Inuyasha yelled and tackled his unsuspecting brother. Both of them fell to the ground with a crash. Sesshoumaru bit his lip when he hit the ground, causing a small trickle of blood to flow from his lower lip and down his chin. In retaliation, Sesshoumaru elbowed Inuyasha in his already sore stomach and knocked this younger sibling off him.  
  
The noise attracted the attentions of many of the staff in the house. Some gathered in the halls while other at the bottom of the stairs watching the two boys fight. None were foolish enough to get in the middle of the sibling battle for fear that they would either lose their heads or their employment.  
  
Takara-sama was exiting his study when he noticed two servants hurrying down the hall. He allowed his curiosity to get the best of him and followed them. He was led to the hall in front of the main staircase, but could not see what was going on because of the many gathered bodies that were blocking his view. However, being the lord of the household, the crowd parted when he when he cleared his throat in annoyance.  
  
All the servants quieted when Takara-sama made his way down the hall. He got to the front of the crowd just in time to see Sesshoumaru slam his younger brother into a wall. Sesshoumaru was holding Inuyasha pressed against the wall by the collar of his shirt. Inuyasha's feet kicked at Sesshoumaru in an attempt to get released and because his elder brother was holding him high enough that his feet couldn't reach the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha with one hand and pulled back his fist, intending to lay what would probably be the final blow in this sibling bout, but instead was thrown back against the wall behind him. Without anything supporting him, Inuyasha fell to the hard marble floors with a grunt. Sesshoumaru rubbed the back of his head and looked up from his new position on the floor to see his father standing between himself and Inuyasha.  
  
Takara-sama had not been shocked by his sons fighting, but was incredibly displeased. He looked down at his two sons, taking in the possible extent of their injuries. Inuyasha looked by far the worst of the two. His lower lip was already swelling along with his cheek which had a fresh bruise replacing the one he had gotten only a few nights before when Sesshoumaru had punched him after dinner. His shirt was ripped in various places and there were spots of blood on his clothes from the scratches he had sustained, but nothing truly serious.  
  
Sesshoumaru may have looked less damaged, but he had not gotten away unscathed. Blood still trickled from his bitten lip, he had a scratch across his cheek which was bleeding as well, and his hair was in complete disarray.  
  
Takara-sama turned his back to Inuyasha and, for the moment, focused his attention on his eldest son. "You should know better than this, Sesshoumaru." He reprimanded. "You're stronger than Inuyasha is and you could have sent him to the hospital. I'm disappointed in you. Go get cleaned up."  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled himself off the ground with a lot of dignity for a person who had just taken part in a brawl. He glared at Inuyasha before walking through the group of servants who were still gathered around.  
  
"I don't know what you did, but you should learn to conduct yourself in a more mature fashion, Inuyasha." Takara-sama stated, turning his attention to his younger, more battered, son. "I know Sesshoumaru would not have started a fight without you provoking him. Now go get cleaned up as well, and I don't want any more trouble between the two of you." Inuyasha knew by his father's stern voice that he had no choice but to obey. The fact that his father had actually taken the time to breaking up one of their fights, proved he was getting really aggravated with them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru assessed his injuries in his mirror while combing his hair. He had showered and brushed his teeth and was about to leave for Kagome's, but wasn't sure if he should. The scratch on his cheek was fairly obvious, and his lower lip was a bit swollen. There was no doubt in his mind that Kagome would worry and ask what had happened. How could he tell her he had been in a fight with Inuyasha because of her?  
  
He was still trying to figure out what had happened the night before to cause her to seem so much more affectionate when a few days ago she had been avoiding him. She seemed even more affectionate than she had been before the kiss. 'Something must have happened last night, but I can't remember.' Sesshoumaru remembered going to the party and drinking to mourn the loss of Rin. Everything after that was a blur.  
  
He tried focusing a bit on his blurry memories. He sort of remembered going upstairs and something about Kagome, but nothing detailed. 'I guess I could just ask her.' Sesshoumaru told himself as he finally decided that he would go over to her house even if she would worry over his injuries. Kami help him, but he kind of liked the way she worried about him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat at the kitchen table waiting for Sesshoumaru. Souta had already eaten and run off saying he was going to the park. She sighed and looked over at the clock again. "It can't take him that long to take a shower, can it?" Kagome asked the little white puppy in her lap. Just then she heard a knock at the door. Kagome put Fluffy onto the floor and went to answer it.  
  
"It's about time. I thought I'd have to send the cavalry..." Kagome joked as she opened the door, but she stopped when she saw the scratch on Sesshoumaru's cheek. "What happened?" She asked as she pulled him through the doorway and rushed him to sit in one of the chairs.  
  
"Did you get that looked at? Are you okay? Who did that to you? Do you want me to clean it?" Kagome questions rambled on faster than Sesshoumaru could answer them. Sesshoumaru finally just placed a hand over Kagome's mouth in order to get a word in.  
  
"I'm fine. I just got into a fight with Inuyasha. It's not that important." Sesshoumaru said and slowly lowered his hand from her lips.  
  
"Why were you and Inuyasha fighting?" Kagome asked, but Sesshoumaru just seemed to hang his head a bit as if afraid she was angry with him. Kagome noticed this and sighed a bit. There was no way she could ever be angry with Sesshoumaru. "Breakfast is getting cold. We better eat." Kagome said dropping the topic and going to her own seat.  
  
"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Kagome asked after a few moments of silence. She had been wondering the entire time while getting ready if she should ask him that. She also thought over what she would say if he didn't. Unfortunately, she hadn't come up with anything great. She just figured she'd remind him and see how he took it. If he took it really badly she figured she could always just play it off as a joke.  
  
"I remember I went to the party to get my mind off losing Rin and I just ended up drinking a lot. I don't remember much after that." Sesshoumaru answered honestly.  
  
"Oh..." Kagome had hoped he'd remember. She didn't want to have to remind him and look like a fool if he didn't really mean what he had said. What if it really had been just the alcohol-induced ramblings of a depressed teenager?  
  
Her reaction made Sesshoumaru even more curious of what had happened the night before. She seemed almost disappointed that he didn't remember. "What did happen the night before?"  
  
"Nan demo nai. I already told you most of it." Kagome said and stood, taking the empty dishes with her to the sink.  
  
Sesshoumaru, however, was not fooled. He stood and walked over to her, taking her hand away from the dishes and holding it in his. "What really happened last night, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru's tone told her that he wasn't going to let her get away without telling him and she was too easy for him to read if she chose to lie.  
  
"Y-you kissed me..." Kagome began and felt Sesshoumaru tense and his hand gripped hers tighter. "Then you said..." Kagome couldn't seem to get it out. She was incredibly embarrassed and was staring at their clasped hands instead of Sesshoumaru's eyes. Sesshoumaru was tense wondering what he could have said. He already couldn't believe that he had kissed her again and had not remembered. "You said...you l-loved me."  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment trying to grasp the information he had just been given. Kagome's stuttering and pauses told Sesshoumaru that this was definitely no joke. 'I can't believe I don't remember that, but this morning we had been so much closer. She wasn't angry. Could she feel the same way?'  
  
"You're not upset?" Sesshoumaru asked, making sure that she wasn't going to hate him for saying what he did.  
  
Kagome shook her head, not understanding why she would ever be mad at him. "Did you mean it?" She asked. Her voice wavered a bit, and she still refused to meet his gaze.  
  
Sesshoumaru paused for a moment wondering how to answer. If he told her the truth he left himself vulnerable to her rejection. However, if he didn't tell her the truth then it was possible he could be missing his chance with her. Could he live with himself knowing he had screwed up his chances with her again? He knew he couldn't and that it was about time she learned how he truly felt about her.  
  
Sesshoumaru brought his free hand to Kagome's chin and tilted her head up so her eyes met his. "Hai, I've loved you for as long as I can remember." Sesshoumaru answered and waited for Kagome's reaction. He felt the beginning of his heart breaking when he saw tears begin to fill her eyes and felt as if he had said the wrong thing.  
  
Before he had a chance to say anything more, however, Kagome threw herself at a very bewildered Sesshoumaru. She had never been so happy in her life. She couldn't keep her tears of joy at bay when she had heard Sesshoumaru's answer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. It took Sesshoumaru a moment to figure out what had just happened. When he did, he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Kagome asked when she finally pulled back. When she looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes, she saw in them more emotion than she had ever seen in them before and she understood. He had been afraid. She had to admit to herself that she had never given him any great signs of encouragement, but she hadn't known how she felt until just recently. She then realized that she hadn't told him how she felt.  
  
Kagome pulled herself tight against him once again. "I love you, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru could hardly believe his ears when he heard her confession. Only in his dreams had he heard her say those words. He almost pinched himself to make sure that this wasn't a dream, but then again if it was, he didn't want to wake. He had never felt so happy or so...whole.  
  
Sesshoumaru slid his hand up from Kagome's waist to her cheek and stroked his thumb against her soft skin. His hand then traveled to the back of her head, tilting her head back as he lowered his own and claimed her lips in a slow, tantalizing kiss. For the first time, Kagome kissed him back.  
  
Kagome's fingers massaged against his scalp and tangled in his long silver hair. She moaned when Sesshoumaru's tongue darted out to run across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, granting his questing tongue entrance. His tongue ran over every inch of Kagome's mouth, tasting her. Sesshoumaru was getting drunk off her unique flavor.  
  
Kagome hesitantly brought her own tongue up to run against Sesshoumaru's, causing him to make a small sound in the back of his throat almost akin to a growl. She decided she liked that sound and tried to get him to make it again. Instead this time she got a moan which was also pleasing to her ears.  
  
Sesshoumaru swore he was in heaven as his senses were filled with Kagome's essence. Her touch, her scent, her taste, the small noises she made, it was all very overwhelming and arousing to Sesshoumaru. He pulled her tighter against him and deepened the kiss. The hand on her waist moved in small circles up her lower back. Sesshoumaru was so lost in the moment, he barely noticed his own hand slowly inching its way under Kagome's blouse.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe a kiss could ever be so passionate. Sure she had kissed Inuyasha before, but it was nothing compared to what she was experiencing at that moment. A shiver traveled down her spine at the feeling of Sesshoumaru's hand on the bare skin of her lower back. She yearned for more of his touch and that new feeling of need shocked her. She pushed back from Sesshoumaru, catching her breath.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised at her sudden action and wondered what had happened. 'Did I do something wrong?' Sesshoumaru wondered. Considering he had never had any girlfriend lasting longer than two dates because he had been so hung up on Kagome, he didn't have much experience in intimate matters.  
  
Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and understood his confusion. "I just think we should slow down a bit." Kagome explained still a little breathless.  
  
Understanding dawned on Sesshoumaru and he nodded. Kagome was afraid that the same situation that had happened between her and Inuyasha would happen again. "I'd never force you to do anything." Sesshoumaru brushed some strands of hair out of Kagome's face and she smiled up at him.  
  
The moment was interrupted by a yap coming from somewhere near their feet. Kagome looked down to see Fluffy wagging his tail and yapping for attention. She crouched down and picked the pup up while giggling as he licked her face. Buyo was still asleep on Kagome's bed upstairs still asleep. "What do you say we three go to the park?" Kagome suggested, turning her attention from the white puppy in her arms to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. After Kagome had gotten Fluffy's leash, they left the house. The drive to the park was filled with comfortable silence. Sesshoumaru was still on cloud nine having the knowledge that Kagome loved him. Kagome, on the other hand, was a little nervous. Sesshoumaru was always so unapproachable in public, whereas, Kagome reveled in small public displays of affection. She was worried she'd embarrass him by hugging or kissing him in public. He didn't seem much like the type.  
  
Her worries were put to rest however, when they arrived at the park. Sesshoumaru opened her door for her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before they started walking around.  
  
They walked down one of the stone paths trailing behind Fluffy, who kept testing the limits of his leash. Kagome bit her lip and linked her hand with Sesshoumaru's, a blush rising slowly on her cheeks.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a small smile and reassuringly squeezed her hand. His smile faltered when they came to a familiar small clearing in the park. Kagome noticed the change in his mood, and looked around to see what had caused it. She squeezed his hand softly when she realized where they were. They were in the clearing where they had first met and saved Rin.  
  
Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru to a sakura tree and sat down motioning for him to do the same. After he had sat down, Kagome leaned against him. Fluffy, feeling a bit left out, hopped onto Kagome's lap and settled down for a short nap. "So how did...what happened...with Rin?" Kagome asked.  
  
"They found a relative of hers." Sesshoumaru explained. His arm went around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer against his chest. He placed his cheek on the top of her head, occasionally nuzzling against her soft raven tresses. Her presence calmed the ache in him caused by the loss of Rin.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine." Kagome whispered as she snuggled against Sesshoumaru. Her fingers were brushing through Fluffy's soft fur as he slept in her lap. The couple just sat in comfortable silence basking in the sunlight, an occasional gentle breeze, and each other.  
  
After a couple hours, Fluffy woke up and started getting restless. "I guess he's telling us something." Kagome said as she watched the little white pup running back and forth yapping at the two teenagers playfully. Kagome stood up, allowing Sesshoumaru to stand. "We should start getting back anyway, it's getting a little cold." A strong breeze passed by causing Kagome to shiver and illustrate her point.  
  
Sesshoumaru slipped off his jacket and placed it over Kagome's shoulders. She turned and gave him a grateful smile, which he responded to with a kiss on the cheek. Kagome had never thought Sesshoumaru had such a romantic side. She liked this new side of him that he was showing her. The fact that she was the only person to ever be privy to this side of him made her feel special, like she was the only one who knew how sweet Sesshoumaru could actually be.  
  
'I can't wait to tell Sango about everything that's happened.' Kagome thought as she got into Sesshoumaru's car once again. She was startled when the alarm on her watch began to go off. "I almost forgot I have work today." Kagome said as she remembered just why her alarm was going off.  
  
"I can drop you off." Sesshoumaru offered, slightly disappointed that his time with Kagome would have to be cut a bit short.  
  
"But what about Fluffy?" Kagome asked as she remembered animals weren't allowed in her workplace. She would need to think of something fast because she could already see Kaede's shop coming up. The small dog's ears moved in response to hearing his name.  
  
"I'm sure he won't mind spending time with me. He can accompany me to pick you up after work." Sesshoumaru stated making it sound as if Fluffy would be doing him the favor of keeping him company rather than Sesshoumaru doing a favor of taking care of the little pup.  
  
"Okay, but I'm not going to keep on letting you do things for me all the time. This isn't a one-way relationship. You have to let me do something for you once in a while." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru parked his car in front of Kaede's store.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. "But I already have everything I want." He said, leaning in for one last kiss before letting her go. Kagome blushed as she struggled to undo her seatbelt. Her heart was still trying to jump out of her chest do to the kiss Sesshoumaru had given her.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her, taking pride and amusement out of the way she reacted after one kiss. He could only imagine how she'd react after allowing him to do more than kiss her. But he swore to himself he would never make the same mistake Inuyasha had. He wouldn't ruin his relationship with Kagome by forcing her into more than she was ready for.  
  
He smirked as Kagome blew him a kiss before she shut the car door and went to work. He waited until she disappeared into Kaede's shop before driving off. He decided to go back home although he was not looking forward to another confrontation with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru did, however, want to see his brother's face when Inuyasha found out he was now with Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'This is not the way things were supposed to work.' Naraku thought as he walked down the hall toward his office. Everyone in his path moved in fear. An obviously upset Naraku was not something that people wanted to confront.  
  
'The boy was supposed to be too depressed to even go to that party. What is wrong with him? Perhaps he does not care for the child as much as he appeared to. If that is the case then the child is useless and should be disposed of.' Naraku had gotten word from Kanna that Sesshoumaru and Kagome were now a couple and he knew Kanna's surveillance was never wrong.  
  
She had given him a full report on what had occurred at Kagura's party and the Higurashi residence and at the park. Naraku had been sure that if he took the child from Sesshoumaru, then the boy would be too depressed to make any move towards Kagome. The two had seemed less than friends as of late. Kagome had not been going to school the last couple of days and he himself had observed her at the hospital. The loss of the child should have caused the final rift between them, seeing as though the child had served as a continual link between the two.  
  
He swung out his arm, causing a vase from his desk to shatter against the wall. The resounding crash seemed to calm him a bit. "Come in Kagura."  
  
Kagura had been loitering in front of Naraku's office, hoping to hear some sort of information she could use against him. So far, all she knew was that Naraku wanted Kagome and Kagome was now with Sesshoumaru. Kagura had observed Sesshoumaru before. He was a very interesting specimen. In order to fit in with those at school, she had played along acted as if she worshipped the ground Sesshoumaru walked on. In truth, she did admire the way he held himself as if he were higher than all the others. It was a demeanor she had only seen with Naraku, but she could tell that Sesshoumaru had no lust for causing others pain as Naraku did.  
  
Kagura was now finding a new respect for Sesshoumaru now that he was a thorn in Naraku's side. Anyone who caused Naraku problems gained her thanks and respect. Unfortunately, most of them had been killed. 'Will Naraku take such measures to gain this Higurashi girl?'  
  
Kagura's thoughts were interrupted by Naraku's invitation to enter. She silently cursed herself for being so careless as to let him know she was there. She steeled her will and straightened herself before opening the door and entering Naraku's office. For a few minutes he said nothing and just stared at her. She felt like she was shrinking under his intense crimson gaze as if he were boring a hole through her.  
  
"For what purpose were you standing in front of my door, Kagura?" Naraku finally spoke. Kagura just stood in her place, not knowing what to say. She had no folder with her at the moment so she couldn't pretend to have some report to give him. The look in his eyes told her he knew she had no excuse.  
  
She stood waiting for whatever punishment he would hand her. She knew that something would happen just as it always did. "Go check on the new addition to our little family." Kagura tried hiding her shock. She nodded and left the room before he changed his mind and gave her a real punishment.  
  
'What sort of game is he playing?' Kagura wondered as she hurried away from Naraku's office. She decided to keep on her toes since something was obviously up. Naraku lived for handing out punishment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Kagura had left the room, Naraku seemed to be lost in thought for a few moments. "Goshinki..." A tall man with gray hair and red eyes stepped out from the shadows of Naraku's dark office. He was dressed in a purple suit and waited silently for his orders. "Follow her and make sure she doesn't choose to do anything foolish."  
  
Goshinki nodded and exited the room. Naraku went back to thinking up plans for just what to do with Sesshoumaru. He did not really think of Kagura as much of a threat. She was not foolish enough to go against him and if she happened to gain the courage to do such he trusted Goshinki to take care of her. 'I wonder if the foolish boy is worth calling in special help.' Naraku thought. 'Even if he's not, I'm sure he'd give them good sport.' Naraku smirked and reached for the intercom button. "Kanna, contact the Shichinintai." 'This should prove interesting.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagura paused in her thoughts on her way to Rin's room. 'I'm being followed.' She noticed, though she wasn't sure just who was following her at the moment. She slowed her pace and observed the people around her. There were too many people in the hall for her to pinpoint who it was following her, but whoever it was made shivers run down her spine. She decided to ignore it, but keep on her toes should anything happen.  
  
She finally made it to a door at the end of the hall. She entered and saw a small girl sitting in the middle of the room scribbling on some papers. Upon hearing someone enter, Rin turned her head, her face hopeful, but her hopeful look faltered when she saw that it was not the person she wanted to see. "How are you fairing?" Kagura asked. She felt sorry for the small girl. She remembered what it was like feeling as if you had lost everything.  
  
"When will Rin be able to see Sesshoumaru-tousan?" The small girl asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kagura answered, avoiding the little girl's innocent eyes. She was too naïve and innocent to Kagura. 'I won't let Naraku taint her. I was already too late to help Kanna.'  
  
Kagura sat down and looked at Rin's drawings. Many were portraits of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. The drawings were just barely recognizable seeing how young Rin was. "Will you give Sesshoumaru-tousan Rin's pictures?" Rin asked, offering the drawings to Kagura.  
  
Kagura just nodded taking the drawings from the small girl and headed out the door. 'If I give Sesshoumaru the drawings he will wonder how I got a hold of them.' Kagura thought to herself as she returned to Naraku's office to tell him the child was fine. 'Perhaps I should tell him she's miserable. That way he will not harm her thinking that she was content and wanting to destroy that.'  
  
Goshinki had listened at the door while Kagura had been with Rin and was now following her again. 'What a boring job. I would much rather prefer meeting this Sesshoumaru that has Naraku so upset.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Konnichi wa, Kagome."  
  
"Konnichi wa, Kaede-baba." Kagome greeted the old woman behind the cashier counter. Kagome thought of Kaede as a grandmother. The older woman had always been so kind to her.  
  
Kagome went to her normal job of stocking the shelves before he store opened. "I see you are feeling better." Kaede's observation confused Kagome for a second before she remembered she had called in sick the weekend before.  
  
"Hai I feel much better." Kagome answered.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what truly happened, child?" Kaede asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
Kagome gave a small smile. 'She always could see through me.' Kagome relayed what had happened over the past two weeks and Kaede patiently listened. Kagome would get sad at some points and furiously rant at others. Finally she ended with Sesshoumaru and her getting together though she left out how for Sesshoumaru's pride.  
  
"It would see life has taken a change for the better." Kaede observed.  
  
"Yeah, better." Kagome repeated, though she didn't believe it herself. She couldn't help but feel saddened as she thought of the small dark haired child who'd called her kaasan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow that took a while didn't it. I hope it was worth the wait. I have so many stories to catch up on. It's sad some people took me off their favorite authors list, probably since I've been gone so long. Atleast I hope that's the only reason.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, the reason is because you make me out to be the jerk in all your stories. That's why they don't like you.  
  
Shichan: I didn't ask you. Anyways I have a new story in the works.  
  
Kagome: Are you sure it's smart to be starting a new story when you have so many to work on.  
  
Shichan: Nope, but I give everyone my promise that I will finish all the stories I start. Anyways, in my new upcoming story Inuyasha isn't a jerk or the bad guy. But it's not Inu/Kag either. Actually for that one I'm going to let the readers vote for the pairing, but I just say no Inu/Kag because I already have plans for Inuyasha in the story that can't be altered.  
  
Inuyasha: They had better not be bad plans.  
  
Shichan: Me? Bad plans? Never.  
  
Translations:  
  
hai: yes  
  
kaasan: mother  
  
konnichi wa: good afternoon  
  
ohaiyou: good morning  
  
nan demo nai: nothing  
  
hontou: really  
  
shiranai: I don't know  
  
Kami: god  
  
tousan: father  
  
Review Responses:  
  
DemonLady1: Here's the update, finally. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
CrimsonBlade16: I've written more and will continue to right so you can put the mallet down. Unless of course you're going to use it on Kikyou or some other annoying character because then go right ahead.  
  
Tsuki no Tennyo: A little later than I would have hoped, but I'm back. Yeah I realized there is another 'n' in minna-san. My Japanese is slipping, haven't spoke any all summer.  
  
Lady Psyche: No problem I'll keep writing. Thanks for liking it.  
  
Aira^o^: The new apartment is cool. One of the girls I live with is really weird and fun to hang out with. The other is like our mom, because she tells us to study and likes cleaning and keeping things organized. Weird... Anyways still no internet at my apartment, but hopefully soon. And decorating was very cool, I got all these great Japanese style antiques for real cheap.  
  
Sora Moto: Thanks for the tip. I actually don't know where the local library is though. Hmm...I should go check that out, I'm using the one at my school.  
  
FluffyGirl: Yay Kagome confessed, I won't be hurt. Yes Naraku and Kikyou will die, how I'm not so sure yet. I do accept suggestions. (hint hint)  
  
Infinite Silence: Well, now you know about the things guys go through when they sleep. One of my guy friends complains about it, because he says it's really embarrassing that he can't leave his room for a while after he wakes up.  
  
AnImEfReAk81: Naraku took Rin himself. I guess the sadistic jerk wanted to see the hurt look on poor Sesshie's face.  
  
Dark Whispers: Rin will be back. Sesshoumaru would kill me if I didn't give her back.  
  
Mistress Fluffy: I finally updated. Yay! Hope you enjoyed.  
  
Tessa3: Is Sesshou really that OCC? Hmm...I guess, but he only shows emotion for Rin and Kagome. Unless you count the anger with Inuyasha.  
  
Dark Youkai: Yeah, I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting. Hope it was worth it though.  
  
Byjinder: The fic is rater R so there will be adult content, but I think the full on lemon will be only on MM.org since FF.net already kicked one of my stories because of the lemon. But when the lemon is written I'll give the link in my bio, but that won't be for a while seeing as though they'll probably take things a little slow and they have Naraku to deal with.  
  
Samarah-chan: Yay, another popular author likes my work. I feel so special. ^_^  
  
Youkai Yume: I had to move for school. My apartment is a couple miles away though so the bus is my new best friend. Hope the wait didn't kill you.  
  
Lunabelle: Sorry all those questions will have to answered another time. But I agree padded rooms sound very fun.  
  
Fluffy+kagome=kawaii: You have to update. I love your stories. I did it. Update! ^_^  
  
DespitefulSaint: I guess this is a happy day, since there's a new chapter. I wonder when the next wonderful day will be. Maybe when I can understand what my German chem. teacher is saying.  
  
Big Rikku fan: Nice to know you love my story so much. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.  
  
Hinoke: I don't think it was very soon, but the new chapter is finally up. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
HellzAznGrl: One of the best fics in the world? Really? That's so cool.  
  
Yaiko Youkai: Thanks, hope you liked the new chapter.  
  
Trina3: I don't think it was very fast, but it's finally updated.  
  
Nekiochan: Poor Sesshou didn't remember, but luckily Kagome reminded him. Yay, they're finally together. Don't worry I'll take care of Naraku, hopefully. He can be a bit tricky.  
  
Tsukitani: Of course I didn't do it one purpose...(looks innocent). And look for once I didn't make something weird happen and I actually let them get together.  
  
KITSUNE-chan3: Don't worry Rin will be safe. Strangely enough she has Kagura looking out for her.  
  
Fluffy fan: Umm...gomen. Was it really that horrible of a cliffhanger?  
  
CrissyKitty: I know the cliffhanger was mean, but it was just too tempting.  
  
Lilfrozenfire: Inuyasha might shape up. Haven't decided yet. Naraku and Kikyou not likely.  
  
Aki no Yume1: It was actually how I imagined him to confess since the beginning of the story. I don't know why. Well now you know Naraku's next move, the Shichinintai.  
  
Kayrin: I'm glad you think so and I hope you think this chapter was worth the wait.  
  
Angel Cynergy: I love it when people tell me they start liking a certain genre after reading one of my fics. It's so cool.  
  
Kaimi: Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.  
  
Saria4: I'll try to keep writing good, but I make no promises. School might fry my brain.  
  
Familia-Ficz: Sorry about the cliffie, but I can say many of your prediction will come true.  
  
Michellf1987: I don't know, cliffhangers are just too tempting. They demand to be written.  
  
KinOfDragons: Don't worry, I haven't been on the internet lately either. If you couldn't tell by all the people who want to kill me since I haven't updated in a while.  
  
Wow I responded to a lot of people. Sorry if I don't respond to certain people, but that usually because I don't know what to say without sounding really weird or generic. I don't mind the weird so much as the generic. Anyways thanks everyone for all the great reviews. Keep them coming and hopefully I'll get back to this fic soon. I have life five other going on right now also.  
  
~*Shichan 


	9. Heaven and Hell

AN: I know it's been a while. Midterms suck. I have a bio midterm on Monday and the first draft of an English paper due. So we all know that it will be the crappiest first draft ever written.  
  
I just wanted to say thanks to all my loyal fans who are still sticking with me even though my updating isn't as regular as it used to be.  
  
CH: 9 Heaven and Hell  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into his home, the small white pup right on his heels. Every servant he passed on the way to his room scurried away having found something to do elsewhere. They all feared attracting his attention, especially after what had happened between Inuyasha and him earlier that day. Little did they know that yelling at someone was the last thing on Sesshoumaru's mind. He couldn't remember being happier. The only thing that would have made the day better was if he had come home and Rin was there.  
  
'She's with her family now.' Sesshoumaru reminded himself. 'She's probably happy having family around.' He still greatly distrusted the man that had taken Rin, but he supposedly had all the papers in order to prove himself. Even so, in the back of his mind he knew something wasn't right.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru groaned. He had been so close to getting to the comfort and solitude of his room. He turned and looked down at Jaken. The short man always made his stomach turn.  
  
"What is it Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked in a harsh and unemotional tone. Fluffy seemed to feel the hostility Sesshoumaru felt towards the now cowering underling and began to growl.  
  
"Your father would like to speak with you in his study." Jaken said while trembling.  
  
'Father wishes to speak with me? He never pays any mind to me or Inuyasha, except for this morning in that fight. This had better not be about that.' Sesshoumaru thought as he changed his direction and started heading toward his father's study. Fluffy growled one last time at Jaken before running to catch up with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What's that mutt doing here?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshoumaru walked through the door. Sesshoumaru could only think that Inuyasha had better have been referring to Fluffy or else he was in for another bloody nose. Instead of answering, Sesshoumaru merely glared at his brother before sitting in one of the seats in front of his father's desk.  
  
Takara-sama shook his head at his son's actions. 'Those two will never get along.' "You two have been fighting for too long. Tonight we'll go out as a family and I don't want any arguments." His voice was low and dangerous, but still his sons defied him.  
  
"I am not going anywhere with that jerk." Inuyasha stated and crossed his arms over his chest as if daring anyone else to say anything.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a much less brazen approach. "I'm afraid I must postpone this family gathering. I have a prescheduled engagement." Sesshoumaru said in his usual even tone.  
  
"Oh, and what is it you have planned, Sesshoumaru?" His father asked. Takara-sama knew it was not like his son to have many plans other than doing schoolwork or the occasional high school happenings.  
  
"Yeah, what could you be possibly doing?" Inuyasha asked clearly not convinced his brother had anything else to do.  
  
"If you must know, I have a date." Sesshoumaru stated rather plainly. He knew what question would come next.  
  
"Who in their right mind would go out with you!?" Inuyasha sneered.  
  
"I believe that what Inuyasha is trying to say is who is the lucky lady?" Takara-sama asked. He had never known his eldest son to have a date before and recently was worried of where his son's preferences actually laid.  
  
"I'm going out with Kagome." Sesshoumaru answered nonchalantly. He hid a smirk as he noticed Inuyasha begin to seethe. He could almost imagine smoke coming out of his ears.  
  
"Uso!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping to his feet so fast his chair tipped backwards. The resounding crash made Fluffy jump and run to hide behind Sesshoumaru. "Kagome would never go out with a bastard like you." Takara- sama knew there was going to be trouble when he recognized the name as being Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend and also the girl who Inuyasha had insulted before leading to him receiving a bloody nose from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You would be surprised, little brother." Sesshoumaru stated. He glanced at his watch to check how much time he had already wasted there and also because he knew all the small things he did that made Inuyasha seem less worthy of his attention only served to make Inuyasha angrier.  
  
Inuyasha was livid after being brushed off so easily by Sesshoumaru. 'He has to be lying. Kagome loves me. She would never cheat on me with Sesshoumaru.' Inuyasha then had to remind himself that she wasn't cheating. They were no longer going out and were therefore free to go out with whoever they liked. 'But Sesshoumaru...?' Inuyasha thought as he calmed himself.  
  
"Then it is scheduled for tomorrow." Takara-sama interrupted his sons' thoughts. "You may invite Kagome if you wish. It will be upscale, so dress appropriately. There will be a family dinner tomorrow during which there will be no belittling remarks. Do I make myself clear?" This time Takara-sama used an even harsher tone that clearly said no excuses would be accepted.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and rose from his chair gracefully. He made his way to the door with Fluffy trailing behind. "What is that pup doing here?" Takara-sama asked before Sesshoumaru had a chance to exit.  
  
"I am watching him for Kagome." Sesshoumaru answered without turning back to face his father. He left the study and headed to his room. Takara-sama was also going to inquire about the missing presence of a certain little girl, but Sesshoumaru exited before he got the chance.  
  
Inuyasha had already righted his chair and sat back down. He was slumped forward resting his elbows on his knees. When he noticed that Sesshoumaru had left, he rose once again from his chair and went to the door. "You should stay out of his way, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha turned, giving his father a confused look.  
  
His father continued thoughtfully. "Sesshoumaru has little happiness in his life. Would it be so difficult to be a considerate brother for once and not interfere with his new found joy?" Inuyasha didn't answer and just left.  
  
Inuyasha went outside seeking the calming breeze and gentleness of nature. He lay down in the garden on the soft grass not caring that it was still a bit damp from the sprinklers. "Kagome and Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha questioned no one in particular.  
  
It just didn't seem right to him. 'How could she change so quickly from loving me to loving that...that...jerk!?' Inuyasha thought. A small pain clutched at his heart as he thought of the two being together. He was all alone now. He had already dumped Kikyou, ending whatever type of relationship it was they had. Also, if it was true that Kagome was with Sesshoumaru then there was no chance of them getting back together.  
  
A new thought then arose in Inuyasha's mind. 'Kagome is with Sesshoumaru. She told me that there was nothing going on between them. Could Kagome have been lying to me? What if she really had been cheating on me with Sesshoumaru?'  
  
Inuyasha needed answers and he needed them now. He then pushed himself to his feet and went back indoors, heading straight for Sesshoumaru's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was at his desk doing his school work when his door was flung open. The resounding bang of the door hitting the wall woke the small pup on his bed. Sesshoumaru glanced up and saw Inuyasha in his doorway. 'I must remember to lock my door.' Sesshoumaru told himself to make a mental note. "What do you want Inuyasha?"  
  
"I need answers." Inuyasha stated while striding into Sesshoumaru's room uninvited. He plopped himself onto Sesshoumaru's immaculately made bed. Fluffy jumped off the bed nearly being sat on by the distracted teen.  
  
Sesshoumaru mentally sighed and swiveled in his chair so he was facing his brother. He waited for him to speak knowing that listening to him would be the only way to get him to leave short of violence. Not that he wouldn't mind tossing his brother out.  
  
"Was Kagome cheating on me with you?" Inuyasha asked after a long pause. He swore that if his brother's answer was a yes, he wouldn't be able to hold back his anger. At the moment he was in treading the emotional border between anger and depression. Sesshoumaru's answer would most likely be what would push him either way.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched his brother while considering how best to answer. Inuyasha was always easy to read and Sesshoumaru could easily see the emotional rollercoaster his brother seemed to be on. Now was not the time to make jokes, because Sesshoumaru had no doubt that if he answered in an ambiguous way as he normally would have to anger his little brother, Inuyasha would most likely lose what little control he had. He knew he would still be able to beat his brother, but he wished to keep his room in order.  
  
"Kagome is the most loyal person I know. You're a fool if you truly think she was cheating on you." Sesshoumaru answered. Inuyasha's eyes never met Sesshoumaru's. He seemed to have found Sesshoumaru cream colored carpeting rather interesting. Sesshoumaru turned in his chair to resume his work. "You don't know what you gave up." Sesshoumaru added.  
  
"I think I do." Inuyasha said in a voice so quiet Sesshoumaru almost missed it. Inuyasha rose and walked to the door. He paused in the doorway. "Otousan told me not to interfere. But trust me if you hurt Kagome I'll be there to take her back and I'll make sure you pay in the process." Inuyasha's hair covered his eyes not wanting his brother to see the confusion and frustration in his features. He left Sesshoumaru's presence and went to his own room.  
  
Sesshoumaru had unconsciously stopped writing when Inuyasha had spoken. He understood the pain obvious in Inuyasha's voice. It was the same pain he had felt every time he had seen Kagome with Inuyasha. The words Inuyasha said in his doorway though were what stayed with him. It was obvious that Inuyasha knew he had made a mistake and wanted Kagome back. Sesshoumaru also knew that it wasn't possible for Kagome to love him as much he loved her. She had just gotten out of a relationship. He didn't expect her to love him that strongly so suddenly. But that made him wonder if she still loved Inuyasha more. 'Can he win her back? Will she take him back?'  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head of such traitorous thoughts. He knew Kagome was loyal and that she wouldn't just run back to Inuyasha. 'But I don't want to keep her from being happy.' Sesshoumaru knew that if Kagome truly wanted Inuyasha he wouldn't stand in her way. 'When did life get so complicated?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome continued her usual work of stocking shelves and working at the register. She knew she must have seemed so foolish most of the time. She couldn't keep from smiling and she was constantly humming to herself. "Higurashi!" Kagome turned at the sound of her name.  
  
"Hojou-kun?" Kagome recognized the boy standing behind her. "I didn't know you shopped here."  
  
"I came to pick up something for my mother. She has a cold and I heard that some of the remedies here were really great. I haven't seen you in a while." Hojou said in his usual cheerful manner.  
  
Hojou had changed schools a year ago. She remembered how he had constantly been asking her out. Her friends wanted her to go out with him so badly, but she just wasn't interested. It was funny to see how jealous Inuyasha would get when Hojou would talk to her.  
  
"I heard you broke up with Inuyasha." Hojou stated.  
  
'He did? How? He goes to a different school now. Wait, if he knows...oh no.'  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie with me." Hojou offered.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped when she heard him. It'd been a year and she had heard that Hojou was really popular in his new school. She would have expected him to have a girlfriend. "Gomen Hojou-kun. I-I'm going out with Sesshoumaru now." Kagome said as she continued stocking the shelves.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? He Inuyasha's brother right?" Kagome nodded. 'What is she doing with him?' Hojou wondered. "He's so cold Kagome. You deserve better."  
  
"He's not cold." Kagome stated. "He's really sweet." Kagome picked up the now empty box and walked to the back room for employees only. She didn't want to listen to Hojou insult Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked up at the clock. One more hour and Sesshoumaru should be back to pick her up. She was getting antsy waiting. She wanted to see him again and felt so foolish for acting like such a child. 'Get a hold of yourself Kagome. He's only been gone for a few hours.' She shook her head and headed back out to work.  
  
However, when Kagome exited the back room, she wished she hadn't. Looking at the shelves was that strange man she had run into at the hospital. 'Just be nice Kagome. Remember only one more hour.' She walked over to a different shelf with a new box and began to fill empty areas.  
  
Naraku smirked when he saw her walk to the furthest shelf from him. 'Are you afraid little pet?' Naraku slowly made his way over to her. His eyes traveled up her long legs practically caressing her skin with his lustful gaze. Kagome was completely oblivious to the eyes watching her as she focused on doing her job.  
  
Naraku wanted nothing more than to walk up to her and run his fingers through her raven locks. He smirked as he wondered if she would moan or scream while writhing beneath him. His concentration on the young woman was broken when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to see the old woman who ran the store.  
  
"Sir, you've been in here for quite some time. Can I help you with anything?" Kaede asked. She had noticed how the man was eyeing her employee. She thought of Kagome as a granddaughter and was not about to let this man go near her when his intentions were so obviously impure.  
  
"No, I was just browsing." Naraku stated. He took one last look towards Kagome before leaving. He was silently angry that the old woman had distracted him. He knew she understood his intentions towards Kagome and he had no doubts that her question was a subtle hint for him to leave. 'No matter, once I have Kagome she won't be working there any longer.' Naraku smirked as he walked over to his car.  
  
When Kagome had emptied another box, she turned and gave a sigh of relief when she saw that Naraku was gone. He gave her the most horrible feelings that caused her to shiver. She was walking to the door which leads to the back room to get rid of the empty box when she heard the bell over the door jingle, telling her a customer had entered. She turned to greet them when she saw Sesshoumaru had just entered.  
  
'I couldn't have been empting that box that slow.' Kagome looked at the clock to see she still had 45 minutes to go. Kagome tossed the box into the back room and walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Why are you so early?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I missed you." Sesshoumaru answered and received one of Kagome's winning smiles in return.  
  
Kagome thought she felt her heart skip a beat when she heard his answer. 'How could I have been so oblivious to these feelings he causes in me?' Kagome wondered.  
  
"Kagome?" The girl turned at the sound of her name.  
  
"Hai, Kaede?"  
  
"Why don't you finish early? There are so few customers." Kaede stated gesturing to the two people walking around.  
  
"Are you sure Kaede? I mean I missed work last week." Kagome asked though she was ecstatic to spend more time with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I shall be fine child. Go, enjoy your youth." Keade waved the girl out.  
  
"Arigatou Kaede-baba." Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Let's go." She grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and pulled him after her as she left the store. Out in Sesshoumaru's car she saw Fluffy jumping up and down on the back seat. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble."  
  
Sesshoumaru just shook his head and went over to the passenger's side to open Kagome's door for her. As soon as she sat down she found her lap occupied by an energetic mass of fluff. "So where are we going?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru thought about her question for a bit before remembering about the dinner tomorrow.  
  
'She will need something to wear.' Sesshoumaru thought as he drove in the direction of the mall without answering Kagome's question.  
  
"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru just shrugged, but Kagome could tell he knew exactly where he was going. "You're no fun." Kagome pouted as she continued to run her fingers across Fluffy's fur.  
  
"Really?" Sesshoumaru asked sounding amused.  
  
"Hai, you're absolutely no fun." Kagome continued to pout.  
  
"Then I guess you don't want me to take you to the mall." Sesshoumaru smirked. He knew he had her. Kagome loved the mall, though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.  
  
"We're going to the mall?" Kagome asked hopefully.  
  
"We were going to, but it seems I'm no fun so I guess the mall would be far too amusing for a person such as me." Sesshoumaru teased.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it. Sesshoumaru was actually teasing her. "Onegai Sesshoumaru." Kagome pleaded.  
  
"What about me being to fun?"  
  
"Even boring people need to go to the mall." Kagome stated and then laughed at Sesshoumaru's indignant look.  
  
The rest of the ride was mostly silent, but Kagome was happy to find that Sesshoumaru actually was pulling into the parking lot of the mall. Once they were both out of the car, Kagome practically dragged Sesshoumaru and Fluffy after her to the stores.  
  
Sesshoumaru suppressed a smile as he watched her looking at all the stores like she hadn't just been there the weekend before. He couldn't help but wonder why she loved the mall so much when it just reminded her of things she couldn't have. It was no secret that she didn't have enough money to even buy a new shirt if she needed one. 'Well that'll all change now. Whatever she wants from now on, she gets.' Sesshoumaru vowed.  
  
"So anyplace special you wanted to go?" Kagome asked figuring Sesshoumaru must have had a reason for bringing her there.  
  
"Actually we need to get you a dress." Sesshoumaru stated as if it were an everyday thing for one to say. He just continued walking as Kagome froze trying to figure out what he said. She came back to her senses and ran after him.  
  
"Why do I need a dress? I don't have money for that." Kagome asked as she caught up with Sesshoumaru. Fluffy was right on her heels.  
  
"My father has demanded a family dinner tomorrow. I would like you to accompany me. Plus you will not be paying for today." Sesshoumaru said before Kagome grabbed his wrist making him stop and look at her.  
  
"I don't want you spending your money on me." Kagome knew she would feel guilty if he was to buy her things and she knew she couldn't return the gesture.  
  
Sesshoumaru held back a sigh knowing what she was thinking. He brought his hand up to her cheek running his fingers lightly against her soft skin. His golden eyes caught her stormy blue ones. "I want to. Can't I do something for the one I love?"  
  
Kagome could feel her eyes begin to fill with tears of joy. 'How'd you get to be so perfect, Sesshoumaru?' She wondered to herself. "I'll let you, but just this once. I don't want you wasting your money on me." Kagome's hand covered Sesshoumaru's hand that was on her cheek. Sesshoumaru gave her one of his rare smiles. His hand left her cheek and held her hand instead.  
  
Fluffy's bark tore them out of the little world they had created where they alone existed. Kagome blushed and turned her eyes to the ground. Sesshoumaru laid a light kiss on her cheek before they continued their trek through the mall. Kagome noticed all the looks she was getting, most of them being jealous glares from girls.  
  
'Oh kami, what is everyone at school going to say?' Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru was without a doubt the most sought after guy in school. She knew she'd be at the top of almost every girl's revenge list by Monday lunch time.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed her thoughts were elsewhere and obviously not in a very good place, illustrated by the small frown that graced her features. He squeezed her hand and pulled her into the nearest clothing store which happened to be one of the most expensive. Kagome looked around in awe. She had never had the courage to walk into this particular store before. She figured that the workers could tell she didn't have the money to be there and would most likely not like her wasting their time. Her eyes finally landed on a midnight blue spaghetti strap dress. Swirls of rhinestones made the dress shimmer in the store's lighting.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the dress she was looking at it and grabbed one of the workers. "She'd like to try that on." Sesshoumaru stated. The worker at first was slightly disappointed to find that a cute guy like Sesshoumaru was there with someone, but she nodded and went to grab the dress while Sesshoumaru dragged Kagome to one of the dressing rooms.  
  
"You can't be serious. That dress must cost a fortune." Kagome said.  
  
"Just try it." Sesshoumaru nudged Kagome into the dressing room the dress had been placed in. Kagome sighed and relented. Sesshoumaru picked up Fluffy and sat down in one of the nearby chairs.  
  
"I'm not coming out." Sesshoumaru heard Kagome after a few minutes.  
  
"Why not?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I'm sure you look fine."  
  
"Nope, not coming out." Kagome repeated. Sesshoumaru sighed and stood. He placed Fluffy back on the chair and went over to the dressing room door.  
  
"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru said with a warning tone. "If you don't come out I'll come in."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Would you like to test that?"  
  
"Fine. I'm coming out. Just don't make any bad remarks."  
  
Kagome slowly opened the door and stepped out. All thought processes in Sesshoumaru's mind shut off. The dress went down to her ankles, but had a slit that went up to mid thigh giving small glimpses of Kagome's long legs. Sesshoumaru's eyes traveled down her long neck and the curve of her shoulder. He wanted to run his fingers over her smooth skin. His eyes traveled further down. The dress clung to her figure showing off her curves and Sesshoumaru finally noticed the reason she didn't like the dress. The midriff was made of a mesh material and was slightly see through.  
  
Kagome could feel the intensity of Sesshoumaru's gaze on her. His eyes had darkened with what she identified as lust. She blushed and averted her eyes. As his scrutiny continued she began to shift from foot to foot. "Can I change back now?" Kagome asked breaking Sesshoumaru from his trance.  
  
"Hai." Sesshoumaru answered and Kagome practically dashed back into the dressing room. When she exited again she was back in her own clothing. Sesshoumaru took the dress from her. "I think this should do for tomorrow night."  
  
"You're kidding right?" Kagome asked as she picked up Fluffy.  
  
"What was wrong with it? I thought you looked beautiful." Kagome blushed. "Onegai?" Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear as one of his arms encircled her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. Kagome's voice caught in her throat and she could only nod. Sesshoumaru kissed her on the cheek and paid for the dress.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome talked leisurely during dinner which had turned out to be a picnic in the park because no restaurant would allow Fluffy in. The two finally found themselves in front of Kagome's house standing nervously before each other. Kagome looked up and met his heated gaze. As if in a trance, they leaned in towards each other. At first their lips barely brushed in what could barely be called a kiss, but the two got bolder and their kiss more passionate.  
  
Sesshoumaru could taste the strawberry lip gloss that Kagome wore, but much preferred her own unique flavor. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips asking for entrance. Kagome's lips parted as she sighed. Sesshoumaru took it as his chance and ran his tongue against hers. One of his hands was tangled in her hair while that other was wrapped around her waist holding her close. Both of Kagome's arms were wrapped around Sesshoumaru's torso, her hands grasping at his shoulders.  
  
They finally parted when they decided that if they kept kissing any longer they would pass out. Sesshoumaru smiled as he noticed her half dazed look. He knew she was blushing even though the sun had set and he couldn't see it. Kagome's breath came out in small pants. "Oyasumi Kagome." Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead before releasing her from his hold.  
  
"Oyasumi Sess-chan." Kagome laughed at his reaction to the new nickname. He decided that only she would be allowed to get away with calling his something so childish. He looked back at her one last time before he descended the shrine steps and was no longer able to see her.  
  
Kagome picked up Fluffy, who had been watching the strange interaction between his new mother and who he assumed was his new father, in one arm and the neglected shopping bag which held the most expensive dress Kagome had ever owned in the other. "So did you and Sesshoumaru have fun today?" Kagome asked, knowing the pup didn't understand a thing she said. She was surprised when Fluffy let out a soft growl and was looking at the surrounding forest area. "I know..." Kagome stated. "I have the strange feeling of being watched also." She had not wanted to worry Sesshoumaru by saying she had the weird feeling that they were being watched. In fact she had felt it the entire time she had been with him. She decided to get into the house quickly and make sure everything was securely locked.  
  
After checking her window for what seemed like the third time, Kagome settled onto her bed. "Well, today was definitely strange. That guy at the store still really freaks me out. And then there was the whole feeling of being watched. But you'll protect me, right Fluffy?" Fluffy gave a bark in response before letting out a small yawn that showed his small canine teeth. Kagome laid back in her bed and easily fell asleep. Fluffy snuggled against the sleeping girl and fell asleep himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is that him, aniki? He's so kawaii. Are you sure we need to kill him?" Jakotsu asked as he watched Sesshoumaru walk down the shrine steps. They had been watching him all day and Jakotsu was still hardly convinced Sesshoumaru was any threat to anything, but they were being paid to get rid of him so they would fulfill their job. 'No one said I couldn't have a little fun with him first though.' Jakotsu smiled at the thought of being alone with the handsome teen.  
  
"That's him. I wonder why Naraku wants to get rid of him. I mean all he did today was devote himself to that girl. Seems like a waste of time." Bankotsu said as he leaned against the trunk of a tree. 'And here I thought when someone giving the Naraku a hard time would look much tougher. Oh well, a job's a job.' "He seems hardly worth our time. I'll just send some of the others to dispose of him."  
  
"Demo, aniki, I wanted to play with him a bit first." Jakotsu said as he followed Bankotsu.  
  
"We're not getting paid for you to have fun, Jakotsu." Bankotsu stated, but then noticed Jakotsu's pouting face. "Fine, you and Renkotsu can go take care of him tomorrow. Just make sure no one finds out it was us. You tend to be sloppy when having too much fun." Banjotsu warned.  
  
"I'll be careful, aniki." Jakotsu said with a smile. 'Don't worry my darling Sesshoumaru. We'll have plenty of fun real soon.' Jakotsu couldn't suppress his laugh as all thoughts of what he could do ran through his head. Bankotsu just shook his head with a small smile gracing his features as he heard Jakotsu's laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin huddled in the middle of her new bed. She didn't know why, but it wasn't as comfortable as the one her Sesshoumaru-sama had given her. She wished she had a window to look out of. There was nothing to do around here and even though Sesshoumaru had always seemed to have a lot of things to do, he'd always made time to play with her. She missed her Kagome- kaasan also.  
  
The floor of Rin's room was covered in sheets of paper. Most of them were drawings of Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and herself. She wanted to be with them again so badly. 'Why'd they take Rin away?' The small girl wondered. 'Did Rin do something wrong? Didn't otousan and Kagome-kaasan want Rin anymore?' Rin knew that hadn't been the case. She had noticed how Sesshoumaru had been reluctant to let her go. She may have been young, but she understood many things. She knew she was taken because they wanted her to be with her family, but she didn't know Naraku. "Rin wants her tousan and kaasan." A small tear ran down Rin's cheek. She quickly wiped it away and rolled over onto her side.  
  
Naraku didn't treat her kindly. The only one she had now was Kagura. Rin thought she was nice, but she always seemed so sad. 'Maybe she misses her otousan and okaasan too.' Rin thought.  
  
Kagura heard Rin's whisper of wanting her otousan and okaasan and frowned. She had tried to make the child as comfortable as she could, but she knew she couldn't replace the bond Sesshoumaru and Kagome had made with Rin. 'I need to get her out of here. I need to get her back where she belongs with Sesshoumaru, but Naraku's been watching my every move.'  
  
Kagura had found out that Goshinki had been the one following her everywhere she went. He had practically become her shadow as of late. She wanted nothing more that to confront him, but he was stronger than she was and very violent. "When will this hell end?" Kagura wondered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay a new chapter up. The next fic to be updated I think will be How to Get a Guy.  
  
Translations:  
  
Uso: Lair Otousan: Father Gomen: Sorry Arigatou: Thank you Hai: Yes Onegai: Please Kaasan: Mother Aniki: Older brother Kawaii: Cute  
  
No real time to answer reviews so I'll try to give an overview that should answer most of the questions I got:  
  
I don't know how many more chapters are in store. I think my longest fic went up to thirteen chapters. I guess Sesshoumaru is almost 18 and Kagome is almost 17. They'll probably have their birthdays sometime during the fic. Inuyasha is somewhat understanding he was an idiot, but you'll have to see if he makes amends right away. Yep, Kagura is good, but has to do all the evil things Naraku makes her do. And next chapter will have more appearances by the Shitchinintai and more action. (in both meanings of the term)  
  
Sesshou: Does that mean I get Kagome?  
  
Shichan: You already have her.  
  
Sesshou: I mean do I get to sleep with her?  
  
Shichan: You've already done that too.  
  
Sesshou: Insufferable mortal! Do I get to have sex with Kagome?!  
  
Shichan: No need to get angry. Eventually you get to sleep with Kagome, but probably not for a few more chapters. And the lemon will probably only appear on MM.org and my website since FF.net is still being a jerk.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed. I loved them all. I have great fans. ^_^  
  
~*Shichan 


End file.
